<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Things Than Are Dreamed Of by Bonfoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841116">More Things Than Are Dreamed Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi'>Bonfoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dominion (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychic Bond, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, WIP, Werewolf Mates, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the angels left Heaven, they weren't the only things to escape to Earth. It's taken over two decades, but now the world has more to worry about than killer archangels and their minions.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Currently on crashed-laptop hiatus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Lannon &amp; Michael, Alex Lannon/Michael, Furiad (Dominion)/Original Female Character, Gabriel &amp; Michael (Dominion &amp; Legion), Gabriel (Dominion &amp; Legion)/Original Female Character, Michael (Dominion &amp; Legion)/Becca Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before Vega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the story that doesn't want to end, but I'm hoping that posting will help me over the hump and toward the end...which I think is in sight...but, that could be the caffeine talking. So, on to the fic!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the beginning, before Alex held the tattoos, before Jeep left him, he met Michael in a very unconventional way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Aged 11</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alex, tell me again, what did you see this morning?"</p><p>Jeep waited patiently for his…Charlie's…son to find his words. Strange things, even stranger than the angels invading Earth, had been happening more often. He wished, as he wished so often, for the woman he'd fallen in love with to be here, telling him all her movie-inspired protections. That would make more sense than what Alex was talking about.</p><p>"I told you. It was a man and a wolf, like you showed me in those old comics, a werewolf." The boy stood tall as he retold his story. "He was curled up on the ground, bones cracking, howling like a dying eight-ball." His hands were balled into fists at his sides, hoping Jeep believed him.</p><p>"What else did you see?"Jeep crossed his arms over his chest, eyes flicking over Alex's rigid body.</p><p>Licking his lips, Alex sucked in a breath. "It was an angel."</p><p>"Did you recognize the angel?" Jeep held his breath, hoping against hope.</p><p>"Tall, wide shoulders, biggest black wings I ever saw," Alex responded. Jeep felt his insides grow cold at the description. There could only be one such angel anywhere near them.</p><p>Jeep pushed away from where he'd been leaning on the table and put his hands on Alex's shoulders. "Alex, we need to get out of here. Gather up all our supplies. And secure the emergency supplies in the cache, just in case."Alex nodded without a word, but hesitated.  "Get going, kid, we probably should have been gone an hour ago."</p><p>As Alex left the kitchen, a loud voice called out: "Jeep, it's Michael."</p><p>Rushing to the living room, Jeep opened his peephole and saw the archangel Michael standing about ten yards from their door. Short mussed dark hair, wings out behind him, long hooded coat flapping around his longer legs, it was the Michael he recognized, but there was something different in how the angel held himself, not so much threatening, just not as self-contained. Drawing a steadying breath, Jeep opened the door.</p><p>"Stay where you are, Michael." Jeep covered his visitor with a pump action shotgun. "You're not yourself."</p><p>Michael blinked, and put his head to the side mimicking the birds still calling out from the trees nearby. He didn't move, except to put his hands on the pommels of his swords and cast glances around the yard. "How would you know?" he asked, the timbre of his voice rough and gravelly, not as smooth as it usually was.</p><p>Alex peered around his dad's body and hissed, "That's him, dad." Another gun, this one an AR-15, came up to point at Michael. It didn't waver, something that seemed to please the angel it was pointed at.</p><p>"You've instilled a great deal of calm in the boy over the years, Jeep." As Michael said Jeep's name, he was suddenly a yard closer. "But it's time to expand his world and education."  Alex pulled the trigger and two shots rang out, one puffing a divot in the ground in front over Michael, the other creasing the inside of his right boot. Michael suddenly grinned. "Yes, he'll do."</p><p>There was a flurry of wings and gunfire and then there were just gasping breaths.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>Jeep came to on his own bed. His head hurt.  Alex was lying next to him, asleep, tear tracks on his face. Jeep checked him over, relieved that his son didn't have any visible damage.  He smelled food and carefully got out the other side of the bed. He checked Alex again, and once assured Alex was all right, he scrubbed his face with both hands and followed his nose.<p>It had never failed to amaze him how at home Michael was in a kitchen. There were drop biscuits and gravy, and a green salad on the table. The mismatched plates were set with towel napkins and the flatware actually looked polished. It looked like every time Michael had deigned to cook, except for the strained look on the archangel's face.</p><p>Seated on a kitchen chair the wrong way so he could put his arms along the back, Michael looked less the protector of humankind and more somebody's wet dream of an angelic pirate. Jeep shook the idea away and sat across from Michael and reached for a couple of biscuits and tore them into bite-size pieces on his plate and then ladled some gravy over them, and finally, he took some salad from the bowl and dropped it on his plate.</p><p>"Which one of you saw?" Michael averted his eyes as he asked the question.</p><p>"Alex. Moonset was just after sunrise. He was hunting rabbits." Jeep scooped up some gravy and biscuits and chewed, waiting for Michael to tell his tale.</p><p>The chair creaked as Michael shifted his body.  He bit his lip, an all too-human mannerism, and began speaking.  "A month ago, to the east, I was patrolling.  There had been fewer and fewer sightings of eight-balls, and less angels, and I had to see what was going on."  He shook his head.  "Your Shakespeare had it correct: 'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy. *'  We were so focused on my brothers and sisters that we didn't look for anything else being cast out of Heaven." He winced as he shrugged.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Michael?" Jeep's dinner sat untouched in front of him.  Charlie had liked Shakespeare.  The Abridged Works was the only book she'd carried with her.</p><p>Michael unconsciously put his hand up to his left shoulder and massaged it.  "It seems that some of your folktales are true.  Across the water, there are now pixies and fairies.  To the north, there are tracks of a giant beast once called Sasquatch.  Near the former Lake Superior, there are dwarves mining.  And, everywhere, there are creatures:  werewolf, werecat, werebear, and those are only the ones I've seen with my own eyes."</p><p>"Which one bit you?"</p><p>Jeep and Michael turned to a sleepy-eyed Alex standing in the kitchen doorway. He had his AR-15 in his hands, pointed at Michael's chest.</p><p>"Pax…peace…" Michael didn't move from his seat, just showed his empty hands. "I'm not the enemy."</p><p>Alex didn't move, just blinked his eyes and stared in Michael's.  "Could've fooled me."</p><p>Jeep scooped up some more biscuits and gravy, and speared some lettuce as well.  His instincts told him that Alex and Michael had to have this confrontation, and at least, at this time, Jeep was there to smooth things over.</p><p>"You okay, Dad?" Alex never took his eyes off of Michael. </p><p>Jeep swallowed hurriedly.  "Yeah.  Why don't you join us for dinner, Alex?" </p><p>Frowning at Michael, Alex finally set his gun against the wall and sat next to Jeep.  Michael slowly leaned forward over the chair back and put together a plate which he then set in front of Alex.  Once Michael was back on the other side of the table, Alex relaxed enough to start eating, his eyes darting between Jeep and the angel.</p><p>There was only the sound of flatware scraping plates and the feeling of a moment put on hold for ten minutes.  Once half his plate was cleaned, Alex pursed his lips. "Like I asked, which once bit you?" he finally blurted out.</p><p>A barely-there wince crossed Michael's normally impassive face. "A werewolf, as you well know."</p><p>"Just checking." Alex went back to eating, ignoring the other two for another ten minutes.</p><p>"You're going to have to go to Vega."</p><p>"Why? We've been safe here." Jeep had only come back to this house, their house, a couple of years ago. It was home, and he didn't relish leaving it again so soon.</p><p>Michael bared his teeth, and then with a visible effort, stopped snarling at Jeep. "If I could be attacked by a werewolf, how safe do you think you two would be?" The angel's agitation was obvious when he left fingernail marks in the chair back.  "I promised Charlie I would protect you, and if moving you to Vega will do that, then that's what will happen."</p><p>Alex put a hand on Jeep's arm before he could speak.  "Dad, you said I need more education. This would work with that, right?"  Those blue, blue eyes, so much wiser than his years looked into Jeep's as if trying to find his way</p><p>"Alex, I'm so sorry.  I wanted to give you a childhood," Jeep's voice cracked.</p><p>"It's okay, Dad." He patted Jeep's arm and then turned to Michael's interested gaze.  "Will you bite us now?"</p><p>That surprised a bark of bitter laughter out of Michael.  He shook his head.  "I may become a ravening beast under the full moon, but somehow, I know your scent." His rough voice dropped to a whisper, something Alex just knew they weren't supposed to hear: "You are pack. You are family."</p><p>Alex got up and cleared the table with a nudge of Jeep's elbow. He had to walk past Michael to get to the sink, and wouldn't show the angel fear. He didn't expect Michael to suddenly reach out and drag him close, Jeep almost coming over the table until Michael spit out, "Stay there!"</p><p>Michael's pupils were blown wide, obscuring whatever color there was.  He was huffing in Alex's scent as if it were necessary to live. Jeep just watched from the other side of the table, holding his breath.  Only Alex appeared unperturbed, which was odd because being grabbed by an angel with werewolf tendencies should not be a relaxing experience.</p><p>Yet, Alex didn't feel any fear after the initial touch of Michael's hand.  For some reason, the angel's touch—and the associated huffing—was comforting.  </p><p>After a few minutes, Michael made a visible effort and gently uncurled his arm, letting Alex loose.  "Why aren't you frightened of me, Alex?"</p><p>"We're family," Alex answered simply. He went to the sink and began washing the dishes. He saw Jeep's speculative look in the kitchen window's reflection, but ignored it.</p><p>Behind his back, Jeep and Michael talked in low voices, planning Alex's future. Perhaps one of them should have asked Alex what he thought of their plans.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Within Vega:  Before Archangel Corp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On his own for years, Alex had his own code of conduct.  Something which Michael understands, even if he doesn't like it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Within Vega: Aged 16</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex made sure Ethan was all wrapped up. It was his turn to go scrounging, but his friend was too sick, so Alex would take his turn. Least he could do since he woke up Ethan on a daily basis either having nightmares or wet dreams for the past few months.</p>
<p>"Lannon, we need med supplies."  A girl, a few years older than Alex and Ethan stepped away from the wall.  She was tall, long black hair in two thick braids down her back.  She said she was Navaho, whatever that was; Alex didn't worry about it. She could fight, and she'd been teaching him and Ethan how to use a knife, for when you run out of bullets, she said. </p>
<p> "Yeah, on the list."  He checked his backpack and the Glock he still had from Jeep. "Anything else, Martha?"  He looked up into the girl's eyes and tilted his head to the side, like a bird.</p>
<p>Martha stepped closer and bent her head…Alex stepped out of the way of what he just knew was a kiss. He didn't want to ruin their place here, safe in Martha's group, but he wouldn't prostitute himself for anything.</p>
<p>She straightened and looked Alex up and down. "You and Ethan?" she finally asked.  </p>
<p>"Me and my hand, Martha. I'm just not interested." He saw her moue of disbelief, but he ignored it.  "No offense, but you should be going after Ethan, not me."</p>
<p>"I have.  He's a good lay, but you're more interesting." Martha fiddled with one of her braids. "Well, fuck…or not fuck…get going.  You still have a place here, Alex.  I won't bug you about it anymore." Martha sat on the bed at Ethan's side. "We'll be here, waiting."</p>
<p>Alex nodded and left his and Ethan's niche. He picked the tunnels leading under the walls to the east, keeping an ear out for any sounds that didn't belong.  He'd been going out this way for months, and didn't expect an ambush. Unfortunately, he ignored one of Jeep's lessons:  Always expect the unexpected.</p>
<p>"Well, well, what have we here?"  Two city guards suddenly appeared out of a dark cross-tunnel.  "What are you doing down here, pretty boy?"</p>
<p>Alex stiffened in the light from their flashlights.  He'd heard the tunnels were being cleaned, but no one said anything about these old, disused ones.  "Got lost."  He held his hands up.</p>
<p>"No, sweetheart, you fell into a trap." The guard on the right stepped forward and grabbed Alex's arm.  "And you're going to take us back to where you came from, so we can clean out the other scum like you."</p>
<p>"Can't we have a little taste, Buck?"  Grabby hands turned Alex toward the other guard, who was licking his lips as he looked down at Alex's waist.  "Haven't had any fresh meat for months."</p>
<p>A swift yank of his arm from Grabby hands' hold, and Alex was throwing himself down and rolling, his Glock coming up in his hands as his back hit the tunnel floor. "Back off, bastards."  He had a second to realize he'd have to shoot someone to get out of this—</p>
<p>"What are you doing down here, Sgt. Norman?  I didn't assign this area to you."</p>
<p>Alex knew that voice, remembered it from years back, before Jeep had left him. He rolled over and got up, still aiming at the pair of guards.  He ignored Michael's voice, even as something inside loosened up.</p>
<p>Slipping into the shadows on the other side of the tunnel intersection, Alex pressed his back against the wall, holding his breath. The guards had turned in the direction of Michael's voice, taking their flashlight beams with them.  Soon, long legs in knee-high boots came into view, then the bottom of that damned coat flapping around strong thighs, then two swords, a long stretch of stomach and a wide chest and broad shoulders, and then there was Michael's poker-face.  He did not look amused.</p>
<p>Alex had to bite back a groan.  In the <i>fucking</i> living flesh, half  the fantasy he'd been jacking-off to for months. Officially, this was not a good day.</p>
<p>"I asked you a question, Sgt. Norman."  The creak of leather meant Michael was crossing his arms over that broad chest—Alex almost slammed his head into the wall behind him.  "This area has already been swept by the military."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but—" Grabby hands stepped forward as he started to explain, but he stopped under Michael's glare.</p>
<p>"Remove yourselves from this tunnel and report to your commander. You'll find her in the tunnels under the Palace." Michael's tone brooked no denial and the city guards grumbled, but did as they were told. Alex didn't dare move from his hiding place…he just <i>knew</i> it didn't matter, all things considered.</p>
<p>"Why are you here, Alex?"</p>
<p>Alex hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes. Inches away from him was a werewolf archangel whose eyes glittered eerily in the low light of the tunnel. "Got hungry, so I thought I'd just go out on the Strip and see what the buffets had." He snapped his mouth shut with a clack of teeth, wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>Michael leaned closer, scenting Alex, inhaling open-mouthed over his throat and mouth before taking a step back.  The glitter in his eyes looked less feral, somehow.  "You don't belong here, Alex." </p>
<p>Alex's temper got the better of him. He poked Michael with the Glock still in his hand.  That just gave Michael a reason to grab his arms and hold them high against the wall, pinning the human with his hips. If questioned, Alex would vehemently deny how good it felt to be  surrounded by Michael's scent, his powerful body.  "Where's Jeep?"</p>
<p>The question caught Alex by surprise.  "He wrote me a note and left me here on my twelfth birthday.  I've been on my own since then."  The unspoken <i>You weren't there</i> hung between them.</p>
<p>Michael leaned close, just breathing over Alex's lips. "You have always been under my protection."</p>
<p>Alex head-butted Michael, surprising both of them.  "Protection? Are you high?! I've been robbed, had to steal food and clothes…your idea of protection sucks!" he said in a low, shaking voice.  "Now, let me go."</p>
<p>Michael's closed his eyes, nose bleeding. He stepped back and released Alex.  "As you wish. But, believe me, I am always here if you need me."</p>
<p>Alex rubbed his wrists, trying to ignore how he wished Michael's hands were still on him, under other, more pleasant circumstances. "Whatever. I need med supplies and food. You've delayed me long enough."</p>
<p>"There's a depot of sorts near the old fountains by the Palace. The sweep teams will be done there by now. Look for a yellow X. The depot's door is behind it.  You'll find medicine and MRE's." Michael didn't look happy as the information passed his lips.</p>
<p>Biting his lip, Alex holstered his gun and turned his back on Michael. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"I would do more."</p>
<p>Alex shook his head. "No. No, you couldn't."</p>
<p>Alex disappeared into the tunnel, leaving Michael alone, so alone.  He wiped away the blood Alex had shed and then he smashed his fist into the cement wall, imagining a wisp of Alex's warmth escaping into the still air.  He hit it again, and again, ignoring the uncharacteristic tears falling down his face.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Within Vega: Aged 18</b><p> </p>
<p>Ethan stood next to Alex, both of them staring at the advertisement for the Vega militia. </p>
<p>"Three meals a day, a bed…it's better than being a V-1 in the tunnels," Alex said. His stomach rumbled. Just the night before they'd halved the rations they had to share with a couple of kids new to the tunnels.  "Not like we don't know how to kill eight-balls.  And this way, we get newer weapons and ammunition."</p>
<p>Ethan rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know.  Hard to scrounge for the kids when you're dragging ass at the crack of dawn."</p>
<p>"Ethan, man, women love a man in uniform. Remember how Martha acted when we found that old uniform? I don't think either one of you walked straight for a week." Alex laughed at Ethan's cocky stance. "Now, imagine if it's your uniform…" his voice trailed off suggestively.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, you sold me. Where do we sign up?"  Ethan motioned for Alex to lead the way. "Oh, and just one question:  who are you wearing your uniform for, Alex?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Within and Without Vega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before he bore God's final words, Alex found a haven in the arms of his favorite fantasy, and showed his courage in ways both humbling and brave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Within and Without Vega:  Aged 20</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ethan, man, are you ready?  The Archangel Corp list is out."</p>
<p>Ethan Mack, friend and confidante of Alex Lannon, rolled over in his bunk and stared bleary-eyed up at Alex. Wide-awake Alex, something no one should be subjected to, or so Ethan muttered as he dragged himself from his nice, warm bed and toward the sinks.</p>
<p>"You know I'm not on it, so why bother?" Ethan muttered around his toothbrush.</p>
<p>At the sink to his right, Alex finished shaving. "You're on it, Ethan. You scored higher on the hand-to-hand, except for Noma, and that has to count for something."</p>
<p>Ethan rinsed and spit.  "Okay, okay, Mr. Optimistic, have it your way.  I'm on the list."</p>
<p>"Good.  Now that that's taken care of, let's check out the list and get breakfast." Alex wiped his face, turning his chin this way and that, making sure he was clean-shaven.</p>
<p>"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were primping for somebody, Alex." Ethan's words were muffled as he pulled on his undershirt. "Your uniform's looking almost brand new."</p>
<p>Alex blushed, but didn't comment. He'd finally just accepted his crush on Michael, but it didn't mean he had to look like a bum. "I want to look good just in case we have to get our new uniforms this morning."</p>
<p>Ethan laughed and clapped Alex on the back.  "You keep telling yourself that, Alex."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>"Will all Archangel Corp members please stand?"

</p><p>The twenty new members of Michael's hand-picked corp stood up.</p>
<p>"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to welcome the inaugural class of the Archangel Corp."  Whoops and hollers and applause filled the mess hall.  With a downward motion of his hands, Capt. Johns quieted the hall. "Now, a word from our sponsor and commander, Michael."  Again, applause, this time restrained, more like the image of the archangel himself.</p>
<p>Stepping to the podium, Michael looked out over the crowd, unerringly finding Alex's table before straightening his spine even more. "You have been chosen as the best of the best.  I know you will surpass that superlative with your hard work and diligence. I expect nothing less."  He nodded curtly and stepped back, his corp, his people, cheering.  The other soldiers stood as well, until the mess hall was the loudest place in Vega.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>"Shouldn't you be in your bunk?" Michael's wings flapped slowly as he hovered in front of Alex, who had climbed the many stairs of the old Treasure Island to find a private, high perch.

</p><p>Sitting on the roof of the old casino, Alex had been counting stars and thinking about the look he'd shared with Michael, now his commander.  Something had curled up and out inside of him, something warm, that responded to Michael's power and presence. And, now, here he was, staring into the dark eyes of his favorite fantasy.</p>
<p>"Captain extended our curfew."  Alex marveled at the effortless way Michael hung in the air, those powerful wings barely flapping, and yet, he stayed at least ten feet from the roof's edge. "It was too good to pass up, so I decided on some alone time."</p>
<p>Michael's wings swept up and down in a powerful stroke and he was standing on the roof, yards away from Alex. A roll of his shoulders and they were gone in the blink of an eye.  "You should not be alone, Alex." The words were clipped, but the tone was smooth like honey. "My corp members are supposed to be a team."</p>
<p>Alex waved that away.  "Tomorrow we'll be a team. Tonight, we're guardsmen and –women celebrating, each in our way."  He leaned his head back and stared at the starry sky over Michael's head. "You know, this is the only spot where you can see any stars. The lights wash out everything everywhere else."</p>
<p>Michael took two steps and whirled, that damned—<i>sexy</i>, Alex's libido tacked on—jacket nearly clipping Alex's shoulder.  Then there was a strong shoulder pressing against Alex's, and two very long legs tucked under the equally strong body next to him. </p>
<p>"Why else did you choose this location?" Michael's voice was rough, as it was only a day since the full moon.</p>
<p>"Sometimes…sometimes I watch for you."  Alex stared into the sky, determined to ignore the heat along his left side as he admitted he was always looking for Michael.</p>
<p>"Why?" Michael's voice was brittle, as if the answer was going to break his heart.</p>
<p>"Because you're important…to me," Alex breathed out, eyes forward, hands clasped on top of his knees.</p>
<p>"Alex…"</p>
<p>Not waiting to hear anymore, Alex jumped to his feet, fumbling his salute as he ran for the stairway exit. He didn't see the archangel drop his head back against the wall they'd shared, or the surprised look on Michael's face.  He did hear the howl that Michael let out, which sounded exultant.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>When he returned to his own high perch in the Stratosphere, Michael paused before entering.</p>
<p>"To what do I owe this visit, Senator Thorn?"  He landed and stepped through the windows, wings there and then gone in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>Sitting in the middle of his bed, Becca Thorn was naked, and if his nose were correct—and these days, it always was—she'd been masturbating. The wolf inside him wanted to throw her out for invading his territory without an invitation, but the angel…the humanized angel…inside him was lonely, and turned-on by Alex's declaration. He wanted to lose himself in Alex's warm body, but if he couldn't, then he'd use what he had at hand.</p>
<p>He began undressing, uncharacteristically dropping his clothing on the floor.  He sat on the end of his bed and tugged off his boots and then stood to shimmy out of his jeans.  Once naked, he turned back to the bed, his right hand stroking his cock as he watched Becca's eyes widen.  "I'll ask again, to what to I owe this visit?"</p>
<p>Becca licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry.  She'd thought she had more time, but now…"I want you," she answered in a low voice.</p>
<p>Michael pulled the sheet away from her, revealing her naked, flushed body and releasing a cloud of her fragrance. He kept his face smooth, fighting the urge to gag as it was not Alex's scent.  Tamping down the instincts of the wolf, Michael crawled onto  the bed, stalking Becca, relishing the touch of fear that mixed into her musk.  When he was over her, he stopped and looked into her eyes. "This will not be easy," he growled.</p>
<p>Becca opened her legs, a silent plea.  Michael didn't hesitate, spearing her on his aching cock. He didn't wait for her to adjust to his size, or his ferocity; he took, he plundered, and uncaring if she orgasmed, he pulled out, flipped her on her stomach and came all over her buttocks and back. He didn't want to see her face as he mouthed Alex's name.</p>
<p>Beneath him, Becca shuddered through her own orgasm. The sheer animal force of Michael's fucking—there was no way that could be labeled lovemaking—shook Becca to the core. But, it also intrigued her. She'd never been used like that, and she found that she liked it.</p>
<p>When Michael fell to her side, she turned over, enjoying the feeling of smearing the archangel's spunk into his silk sheets.  She reached out to touch his face, and found her wrist wrapped in strong fingers, holding her away.  </p>
<p>"No, you will not touch me. You will also leave my bed and never return." He released her wrist and rolled off the bed. He marched to the door and held it open. "Now, Senator Thorn. I will not tell you again." He waited impatiently for her to crawl out of his bed and gather up her clothes. Shaking his head at how she was dragging this out, Michael left the door, skirted the bed, and hauled Becca and her clothes into a cold embrace. He stalked to the door and dumped her, still naked, in the hall. "Do not intrude upon my privacy again." He slammed the door in her stunned face. The sound of deadbolts snicking into place were like a death knell to any romantic plans  she'd entertained.</p>
<p>Becca dressed quickly, ignoring the two Archangel Corp members at the elevator doors. Head held high, she passed between them and into the elevator one of them held open for her. She winced as she heard their laughter just as the doors closed.</p>
<p>Once he was alone, Michael slid down the door, feeling dirty. He'd contented himself with his own hands for years, ever since he'd scented Alex. Now, he'd failed in keeping himself for Alex, for his chosen mate.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes to block out the sight of his bed, but he couldn't ignore the fug of sex in the air. His lips curled into a silent snarl, anger at his lack of control causing him to drag long furrows in the marble floor tiles to either side. The intermingled odors offended him so much he found himself tearing the sheets from the bed and throwing them into a dark corner.  He could still smell them and with a growled imprecation, he grabbed them up and ran toward the open window. His wings exploded into existence behind his back and he swiftly flew away from the evidence of his shame…and Alex.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>The next day, the first day of the Archangel Corp training, Michael was absent. The twenty members were put through their paces by his select lieutenants for over eight hours before they were released for dinner.<p>Ethan huffed next to Alex as they ran back to their new barracks. "Why are we still running, Alex?"</p>
<p>Without breaking stride, Alex replied in an even tone, "We need to get back so I can go find Michael. The Stratosphere guards said he threw Senator Thorn out of his nest and locked the door behind her. Then silence." Alex slowed at the barracks entrance and began stretching. "We all know he doesn't need to walk out the door to get down from there. And, he's an OCD bastard, watching over everything, especially the Archangel Corp.  There is <i>no</i> way he'd miss the first day."  Alex went directly to his locker and began hauling out his uniform. He dressed quickly while Ethan slumped on his bunk.</p>
<p>"How are you going to find him?" Ethan mumbled into his pillow.</p>
<p>"I've got ways." Alex wasn't about to go into how he and Michael shared a connection. "Just cover for me, okay?" He waited for Ethan's sleepy nod and then strapped on his Glock and sword.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>Naked and alone, Michael huddled on the porch of Alex's old house. He didn't turn his head when he heard the vehicle drive up; he'd felt Alex's nearness for several minutes.<p>"You know you're supposed to be overseeing the Archangel Corp training." Alex sat down next to Michael, but not touching his leg—<i>his long, muscular, enticing leg</i>. Alex closed his eyes and just listened to the birds. The fruit trees were still alive, planted all those years ago by Alex and Jeep, and the birds were enjoying them.  For a minute, life was good.</p>
<p>"I failed you." Michael's voice was rougher than usual after one of his changes. In fact, he held himself so stiffly, he looked like he was about to break into chunks of glass angel.</p>
<p>Alex didn't have the heart to tell Michael he knew, and that he had decided to forgive him.  Well, at least for now.</p>
<p>"You couldn't fail me if I didn't know I had the right. Now, I brought you some clothes. Had to pick the locks, but, here you go." Alex swung over a bulging backpack.  "You and I have to talk." Alex stood up and walked back to the rover.</p>
<p>Michael closed his eyes, drawing in the essence of Alex blowing away on the light breeze.  He felt less likely to explode into a million pieces now.  He opened his eyes and grabbed up the backpack, unbuckled the main compartment and dragged out his clothes.  He found his favorite hooded coat and clean jeans and a Henley. "I have your socks and boots."  Alex dropped them in front of Michael. "So, yeah, get dressed." He returned to the truck and leaned against the side, watching everywhere but where Michael was.</p>
<p>In moments, Michael had a part of his armor back in place. "My swords?" he asked as he approached Alex.</p>
<p>"In a moment." Alex didn't turn toward Michael, but his shoulders stiffened as Michael came to a halt just a foot away.  "I heard about Senator Thorn," he said without warning. Michael's hissed breath made him hide a smile.</p>
<p>"That…that was an error that shall not be repeated," Michael bit out. The air around him fairly quivered, and that was without the wings that had yet to show.  He spun away, but somehow, Alex was there, grabbing his arm. They both held their breaths.</p>
<p>Alex shook his head, snorted, and stepped close enough to lean into Michael's side. Then, he just stood there, waiting. Long seconds ticked by as Michael dropped the empty backpack and put his arms around Alex, carefully, as if afraid the human—his human—would suddenly change his mind. Alex moved closer, laid his head on Michael's shoulder and just breathed in the archangel's male scent.</p>
<p>"You are remarkably calm, Alex." Michael began rubbing his hands up and down Alex's back, soothing both of them.</p>
<p>Alex spoke into Michael's neck, his soft exhalations against the angel's throat acting like balm on his spirit.  "I spent years figuring out what was going on. Jeep got me some books before he left, so I think I know what's going on." He relaxed into Michael's embrace, his heart beat slowing as Michael's hands moved up and down his back. "I've still got one or two that you should read."</p>
<p>"And just <i>what</i> is going on, Alex?" Michael asked in a whisper. </p>
<p>"Gay werewolf bonding."</p>
<p>Michael leaned back enough to look down into Alex's contented face.  "Again, very calm."</p>
<p>"Says the angel who didn't grasp he had a mate," Alex quipped with a smile. He realized he was embracing Michael as well and put his face back where it belonged. "People have needs, and I won't say I haven't been tempted, I mean the militia showers are co-ed, but they aren't you…and no, I've only ever had myself, so I don't have anything to miss or compare." His face was hot, but he persevered. "And, seriously, you've seen yourself. Why would I go for fake meat when I really want sirloin?"Alex smiled against Michael's throat.</p>
<p>Michael growled, "You should have told me sooner. I would not have—"</p>
<p>"You would not have fucked Becca Thorn until she couldn't walk straight," Alex finished for his angel.  </p>
<p>Michael pushed Alex away just far enough to press a closed mouth kiss to his cheek.  "Would avoiding that have been so bad?"</p>
<p>Alex had a slightly dazed look on his face as he smiled widely.  "It would have been great, but I would have always wondered." Alex cradled Michael's face between both his hands. "I'm not always nice, Michael, please don't forget that.  Sometimes, I need to push the limits."</p>
<p>Michael felt something dark respond to Alex's words, and he too acknowledged he would test the limits as well. "As you see, I have anger issues. Angels are not made for human emotions."</p>
<p>"Yeah, just look at Gabriel."  Alex laughed and hugged Michael, hard.  "Michael, humans aren't necessarily made for human emotions either."</p>
<p>The birds suddenly burst out of the trees, and Alex and Michael broke apart. Night had fallen around them.</p>
<p>Answering Michael's unasked questions, Alex said, "Swords, passenger seat." He drew his Glock, listening intently and scanning the vicinity.</p>
<p>Michael tore open the passenger door and grabbed his belt and swords, buckling them on in seconds. Then he was at Alex's side. "They are not attacking."</p>
<p>"Did you check out the house when you got here?" </p>
<p>"The house is still safe, the front door still functional."</p>
<p>"Let's get inside then. This isn't normal eight-ball activity."</p>
<p>The pair retreated to Alex's childhood home and secured the front door just as something loudly screaming and very heavy hit it. Alex ran to each room and double-checked the shutters and the back door. "Yeah, we're safe and sound." He ran to Jeep's old room, ignoring the strange squiggles all over the walls. He tore open the closet door and fell to his knees, hoping Jeep's extra guns and ammunition were still under the floor boards. Luck was on his side and he grabbed an AR-15 and a bag of loaded clips and ran back to the living room.</p>
<p>"Okay, Jeep left the weapons cache, so I'm good for a while."  He blinked as he noticed the strange writing on the living room walls as well. "What the hell?!"</p>
<p>Michael was listening to whatever was outside the house. Snuffling, clawing, screaming, it sounded like something straight from hell. He spared a glance at the wall and realized the graffiti in the house was what he'd once carried on his body and transferred to Jeep so many years ago.  "God's final words," he said as the sounds outside suddenly stopped.</p>
<p>"We really need to talk after this." Alex closed his eyes and then looked over at Michael. "Okay, I'm gonna open the peep hole. I want you to be ready for anything." Alex waited for Michael to draw his swords and step closer to the front door. He pressed his back against the wall and reached over to pull the bolt.</p>
<p>The peep hole banged open, and there was a misshapen hand groping for either of them. Then, Michael swung his right sword and the hand was on the floor and he was slamming the peep hole shut.</p>
<p>Alex watched the hand twist and flop on the floor, and then it began turning back into a human hand, soft, like a woman's. Not caring if it looked dead, Alex shot it, twice.  "Oh, that is so fucking gross!"</p>
<p>Michael stabbed the amputated hand, pinning it to the floor, before putting out his now empty hand to Alex. He was pleased, in spite of the situation, at how collected and fierce his Chosen One was. "Gross, yes, and very unexpected. If were-creatures are possessed by the dogs of Heaven, we have a new problem on our hands."  Alex put his hand into Michael's, squeezed, and then let go, back on high alert.</p>
<p>It was suddenly silent outside.  Nothing was trying to get in after the creature lost its hand. They rotated through the house, checking and rechecking the windows and doors, until several hours had passed.</p>
<p>"Sit down, Alex." Michael didn't need sleep like humans, like his human did.</p>
<p>"Okay, but we're going to talk. I'm too wired to fall asleep." Alex sat on an old mattress, covers looking like they'd been there since he and Jeep left. Apropos of nothing, Alex said, "So, yeah, in case you missed it, I'm a virgin."</p>
<p>Michael whirled around, eyes wide in shock.  "But…I've smelled you."</p>
<p>"Told you, nobody's touched me.  I borrow Ethan's clothes all the time. Makes people think we're an off-again, on-again couple, saves me from fighting off everybody."  Alex enjoyed the look of pride on Michael's face.  "Even Noma lets me borrow her tunic every so often."</p>
<p>"Smart. Now, why are you so calm about my transgression?"  Michael kept one ear tuned to the outside, the other to Alex's answer.</p>
<p>Alex looked at his hands.  "I lived in the tunnels, Michael. There's a lot of life down there, and a lot of scary people.  I'm Jeep's kid. He taught me to fight, to read, to learn, and to evade when necessary.  I also seem to be lucky, since there was this scary dude around in a long coat with wings every so often." Alex slanted a look at Michael as he spoke, a blush rising up his cheeks.  "Martha told me you'd been around every so often."</p>
<p>Michael looked torn, like he wanted to grab up Alex and hide him away forever and loathe to leave his post, perhaps endangering his Chosen One.  Alex understood; he had an itch under his skin that only touching and smelling Michael seemed to ease.</p>
<p>Alex tilted his head, listening to the sounds of night coming alive outside the door.</p>
<p>Michael took the hint and put his nose near the peep hole. All he smelled was cool desert air.  There was no taint of eight-balls or angels…or another were-creature.  "We seem to be alone now."  He crossed the living room and looked down at Alex.  "I would like to be near you, Alex," he said in rumbling voice that made Alex shiver, in a good way.</p>
<p>Patting the mattress, Alex held his breath as Michael shrugged off his jacket and spun on his heel to gracefully fall next to him.  The heat of the angel, the overwhelmingly male scent of him, all of it made Alex feel safer than he had in years.  Thighs pressed against each other, Alex felt almost too warm and had to tug off his tunic.  The jostling moved him closer to Michael, and Alex just let gravity pull him down to Michael's side.</p>
<p>"Turn." Michael shifted himself and Alex until they could lay side-by-side.  Michael leaned up on his right hand, toying with the neckline of Alex's t-shirt.  "I had not thought you would want this after that time in the tunnels."</p>
<p>Alex hummed.  "Well, I was hormonal…teenager, you know.  And I was pissed that I didn't know you were nearby."  Alex lifted his chin, silently indicating…something.</p>
<p>Michael took it to mean <i>kiss me</i> and did just that. He leaned down and softly kissed Alex's lips. When Alex opened his mouth, he only pushed the tip of his tongue inside to taste his Chosen One. When Alex reached up and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss, Michael groaned. The kiss was intoxicating, making Michael's blood sing. He rolled Alex over onto his back, and his wings burst into existence to lazily flap over them.</p>
<p>Alex let his hands wander Michael's back, carefully tracing the joining of wing to body. His light touches were like flipping a switch, every time he ran his fingertips over the areas, Michael thrust his hips into Alex's…which he thought was so brilliant, he couldn't help himself and kept on doing it, loving how Michael moaned out his name every other thrust. Then, Michael put his hands to either side of Alex's shoulders, holding himself over Alex's wanting body.</p>
<p>Michael looked like he'd been running a marathon, his face was flushed and his eyes had that extra depth, that wolfish shine, as he looked into Alex's bright eyes. "If you continue this, I will make love to you, Alex Lannon. I will open your body and make it mine. I will fuck you until neither one of us can breathe without the other." Michael let his head fall forward, as he continued in low, sexy tone: "And you will do the same."</p>
<p>Alex almost came in his pants at all that, he was <i>that</i> turned on. He bit his lip, trying to rein in his desire for the man, the angel, his own goddamned werewolf.  "Yes. To all of it," he said in a rush.  "I love you!"</p>
<p>Michael's breath whooshed out and this time, he was as still as a statue, even those fascinating wings hung motionless behind his back. Alex lay under what amounted to a petrified angel, slowly feeling his excitement ebb away. As suddenly as he was immobile, Michael swooped down like the hunter he was, kissed every bit of Alex's face and throat, and shocked Alex into painful ecstasy.</p>
<p>"I thought I broke you, "Alex finally got out when Michael paused.</p>
<p>"No, oh, no…you said you love me…as I have loved you for so very long," Michael whispered, forehead pressed to Alex's.  "You love me…" Michael's eyes were bright with unshed tears.  Alex couldn't bear to see them and pulled Michael down into a long, slow, wet, deep kiss saying all those things and more. Soon, they were trading those kisses back and forth, Michael's wings flapping  and then falling around them like a dome of inky sky come to seal them off from the world outside.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>Michael undressed Alex tenderly, kissing each strip of skin revealed for several minutes. By the time his human was naked, he was flushed, all over, and it pleased both the angel and the werewolf in him. He kept Alex on a razor's edge of anticipation, and his own clothing on his body, a way to extend his own excitement. All his eons of existence, all of the love he had, everything he was he lavished on Alex, until he couldn't stand it, and he put  his mouth on Alex's cock, his tongue sinuously curling around the glans, his hands pressing down Alex's hips to control their shared pleasure, until he deep-throated Alex's cock…</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck me!" Alex moaned into the arm he flung over his eyes. The sight of Michael sucking him down was more erotic than anything he'd ever fantasized about and he couldn't hold out seeing that tongue... Then, those wings curled around them, feather tips raising goose pimples all over his body. Alex shivered, Michael growled, and Alex was swallowed to the root and came down his lover's throat.</p>
<p>When he woke up, he was draped over Michael's naked chest. His wings covered the both of them, a living comforter. Alex took a few minutes to enjoy the expanse of smooth, muscular chest and the small bud of Michael's nipple that tightened as Alex exhaled on it. The contrast of Alex's skin against Michael's, the idea that this eternal creature wanted him, a fragile human, with every fiber of his celestial being was enticing, and scary, and hot as hell.  Alex flexed his fingers, lightly scratching around Michael's nipple.</p>
<p>"You're making promises I will hold you to, Alex." Michael's voice thrummed under Alex's cheek, making him smile. Under Alex's scratching fingers, Michael stretched and moved, much like a big cat.  He even seemed to purr, a vibration settling into Alex's bones as his angel pushed against Alex's grazing fingernails. "How is it you know I am not averse to some pain?" Michael's arm around Alex's back moved lower, until his fingers were flirting with the crack of Alex's ass.</p>
<p>"The same way I know—even when I'm pissed at you—that we're family." Alex didn't stop scratching, and took a moment to suckle the nipple closest to him.</p>
<p>"Ahh…" Michael's body bent backwards, almost pushing Alex off of his chest.  Luckily for him, Alex was tenacious and kept his lips suctioned to that nipple, throwing in a few scrapes of teeth for variety.  It was a surprise to both of them when Michael came untouched. Alex gentled his scratching to soothing rubs of his fingertips and his suckling to broad swipes of his tongue, all of which soothed Michael through orgasmic aftershocks.</p>
<p>When Michael could breath normally, he turned wondering eyes to Alex. Ignoring the come drying on his stomach, he dragged Alex on top of him and into another of their deep kisses. "That has <i>never</i> happened. Ever," Michael said later with a dazed smile.</p>
<p>"Good.  I like being your first." Alex chuckled and rolled off the mattress. "Now, let me get a damp towel…" Alex turned back to look at Michael posing like some decadent old painting.  "How did you clean me up after I…yeah, you know…" Alex indicated his cock.</p>
<p>"You were delicious."  Michael's Mona Lisa smile made Alex stand taller as he went to the kitchen. Michael called after him, "I'm looking forward to a midnight snack, by the way." </p>
<p>Alex laughed out loud. "You're on."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Within Vega: Receiving the Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have the tattoos changed Alex?  Michael sets out to ease his mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Within Vega: Aged 25 – March – Receiving the Tattoos</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so done!" Alex had said a lot of things in the bunker after Jeep's death, but, now, alone with Michael, he couldn't keep his shock and grief inside.</p>
<p>"Alex!" Michael put out his hand, but Alex angrily swatted it away and marched toward the windows of their nest.</p>
<p>"No…no…not right now. My father just died and I'm fucking covered with that damned graffiti."  Alex's voice had risen to a shout.</p>
<p>Just a step behind his Chosen One, Michael stood his ground, shrugging his wings into existence and surrounding the two of them within their sheltering softness.  "Alex!" Michael kept his hands at Alex's elbows, exuding calming pheromones that filled their shared shape.  "I am sorry, Alex," Michael kept his voice low, soothing.</p>
<p>"Why the hell is this happening?" Alex's plaintive question hung between the two of them. Michael kept his grip on Alex's elbows as he slowly guided his mate closer.</p>
<p>When he could lean his chin on top of Alex's head, Michael wrapped his arms around him. "I told you that you were the baby I saved all those years ago.  I fell in love then, and deeper each day.  Then I truly met you, and you challenged me, enticed me, and that was when you were just a child. I never desired you until your teens, even while I hoped Jeep could be the one to unlock God's final words."  He held Alex against his chest, knowing that Alex could hear and feel the truth of his words. "I have kissed your unblemished skin and felt the power that lay underneath it, Alex. I did not need God's words to make you <i>my</i> Chosen One. For you to have God's words on your body is just gilding the lily."</p>
<p>"Gilding the lily?" Alex asked directly into Michael's chest.  </p>
<p>"You are powerful in your own right.  Never doubt that."  Michael put his right hand on the back of Alex's neck, rubbing over his claiming bite.  "You have always been a soldier. Think of this as an unexpected weapon in your arsenal."</p>
<p>"You mean I'm the weapon," Alex muttered.  He stiffened in Michael's embrace.</p>
<p>Wings still encircling them, Michael leaned back enough to raise his lover's face so he could look into those blue eyes. "You are my mate, my Chosen above all else.  I would rid the world of everything that could harm you if it meant keeping you safe. If I could, I would gladly take back Father's words and ease your mind."</p>
<p>Huffing against Michael's chest, Alex forced himself to relax. "You and Jeep made me a soldier.  Ethan showed me that I could have a good and true friend.  General Reisen helped educate me." Alex pursed his lips and then smiled wryly. "But, you also showed me love." He shook his head and God's words crawled up his throat, lighting their private world. "This royally sucks, but I guess it's time to put everything together and  save the world, right?"</p>
<p>"I will be at your side, Alex." Michael folded his wings back and rolled his shoulders, they disappeared without a sound.</p>
<p>"This is really going to piss off Gabriel," Alex said, still pressed against Michael's chest.</p>
<p>"He knows something has changed with me, since he and I are one being in two bodies, but he does not know about our bond, or our love."  Michael loosened his embrace and then turned with one arm around Alex's shoulders to spin him away from the windows. "Now, you will need rest.  I hear your commander has a grueling physical test set up for tomorrow."</p>
<p>Alex grumbled under his breath, secretly thankful Michael was talking about anything but the tattoos vibrating under his skin.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. After the Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plans have been made, overtures extended...and there are werewolves!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Outside of Vega – Aged 25 – May – After the Tattoos</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his aerie, surrounded by lower angels and eight-balls, Gabriel fumed. His connection to his twin was thinned to almost nothing, had been quiescent for the past fifteen years. There were fewer humans to wreak his havoc upon.  The eight-balls under his control had started to mutate. His spy network was failing due to unknown circumstances. And, somehow, his Helena agent had killed the bearer of Father's last words, but missed who now carried them.</p>
<p>Gabriel was ready to kill something.</p>
<p>With a flurry of crimson wings, Furiad came into his presence, red eyes gleaming. "My general, we've got a live mutant eight-ball." He stepped aside to show several angels dragging a snarling, ravening beast into the hall.  Gabriel leaned forward, his quick mind analyzing the beast's ferocity, what he could see of its strengths and weaknesses…and then he shot up into the air as the thing grasped the chains around it and dragged the angels holding them to the floor, killing two of them by tearing out their throats. In the mayhem, a angel, a female slipped into the great hall, keeping toward the shadows along the wall.</p>
<p>Above the fray, Gabriel watched Furiad dart behind the beast, sword striking the lengths of chain wrapped around the beast's arms. One slow-moving angel lost a wing to the beast's brutal assault, but the distraction gave Furiad a chance to hamstring the creature, causing it to howl out so loudly that many of the angels, including Gabriel covered their ears.</p>
<p>Unable to move easily, the beast swung its shaggy head to and fro, scenting the air. When it caught Gabriel's scent, its howl changed, deepening in timbre, almost like a challenge. While it stared into his disbelieving eyes, black wings burst from its back and it leapt clumsily into the air as if to attack Gabriel.</p>
<p>He dodged the misbegotten creature, but it dropped what loose chain lengths it held and flew toward the tall windows Gabriel had cut to the outside. With a volley of determined punches, the beast was through the largest window, chains on the thing's legs slithering menacingly over the stone. Furiad almost caught the last trailing length as it disappeared over the bottom of the broken window.  He went to follow, but Gabriel called him back as he retook his seat. "Furiad!  Send two angels to track that thing!"</p>
<p>In the very next instant, Gabriel demanded, "Where did you find that thing?"</p>
<p>Huffing in fury, the angel replied as he caught the eyes of two of his group before addressing Gabriel, "Just outside of Vega. It fought us every mile of the way, but it never showed wings until now." He kept touching the pommels of his swords.  "I lost a dozen eight-balls flushing the beast out from its hidey-hole, and it took ten angels and myself to capture it.  I don't like to think it, but perhaps it was a ruse to slip in a spy for reconnaissance."</p>
<p>Gabriel tapped his fingers on his lips. "I believe you're right, Furiad. That was no dumb beast fighting here. And those were angel wings, so somehow, some way, someone perverted an angel into that…that thing."</p>
<p>Uriel pushed her way through the milling crowd still filling the aerie's great hall, wings held stiffly behind her. "Werewolf, brother, <i>Loup-garou</i>, <i>lycanthropus</i>…take your pick." She sneered at the angel missing one wing before addressing Gabriel. "Think of it as horrible as the Nephilim." She stopped before Gabriel on his throne, arms crossed over her chest.</p>
<p>"When did you get here, Uriel?"  Leaning forward, Gabriel stared at his sister.  "How much do you know about this werewolf? Why did it have wings?" His fingers curled over the arms of his throne, threatening to gouge the stone.</p>
<p>"Clear the room, Gabriel, and we will talk." Uriel wouldn't say anything more until Gabriel gestured for everyone to leave but for Furiad and another angel. The great room doors were shut.</p>
<p>"Speak, sister."  </p>
<p>Uriel began walking back and forth, her wings fluttering behind her, as she spoke.  "It started five or so years after we were thrown from Heaven. Stories reached me in Los Angeles of strange beasts from myth that were unlike us.  Soon, I found the kills." Her mouth twisted into a moue of distaste. "The humans and eight-balls were rent apart, arms and legs torn from bodies, throats mutilated…it was disgusting.  But, still, I tracked the killer." She pressed her lips together, as if to keep her next words behind them, but still they burst out. "It was one of us, a higher angel, but a beast of one, a perversion I don't think even Lucifer could suffer."</p>
<p>"Wait, you've known of this for over a decade?  And you kept it to yourself?"  Gabriel leapt to his feet, fuming. "Even Michael should have known this.  It affects every angel on this benighted planet."</p>
<p>"I…I couldn't," Uriel croaked out.  "It was…is…" her voice trailed away.</p>
<p>"It was Raphael, wasn't it?" Gabriel suddenly asked.  "She's the only angel you would seek to protect."</p>
<p>Uriel spun toward Gabriel, wings canted as if for battle. "She disappeared when we first came here. How could I not rejoice to find my twin?" she demanded.</p>
<p>Gabriel stepped down from his throne and crowded into Uriel's personal space, ignoring her wings.  "Raphael may be your twin, but I am your elder and your general, sister. Never forget that.  You should have come to me!"  They bristled at each other.</p>
<p>Furiad cleared his throat, three times, before Gabriel and Uriel stopped glaring at each other and turned toward him. "What?!" they barked out at the same time.</p>
<p>Indicating an angelic soldier just inside the doors, Furiad said, "Your brother is just outside."  The crimson angel barely backed out of the way as Gabriel rushed out of the great room, leaving Uriel looking decidedly uneasy.</p>
<p>Michael stood waiting in the entry way of the aerie, the night sky behind him and a score of eight-balls snarling in an arc before him.  He didn't look fazed in the least.  Wearing his armor and blades, he was the epitome of the Prince of Hosts, and the true angels still respected their former leader enough to wait for reinforcements…or Gabriel.</p>
<p>When Gabriel approached, the eight-balls surged forward.  Michael's swords were suddenly in his hands.  Six eight-balls died before Gabriel stood five feet from his twin.</p>
<p>"What brings you here, Michael?" Gabriel asked conversationally.  The guard angels looked at one another and just shrugged off the vagaries of higher angels and kept themselves ready.  The remaining eight-balls ranged themselves to either side of Gabriel, muttering in Lishepus. "Oh, disperse, will you?  Can't you see the adults are talking?"  Gabriel flung up his right arm and the eight-balls slowly left the area, and the angels stepped back several paces.</p>
<p>Wiping his swords on the hem of his coat, Michael watched Gabriel clear the entry way. When the two of them were as alone as they could be, he slid them into the scabbards on his hips.  For another minute, he just stared at Gabriel, cataloging the changes that had happened to his twin over the past decade. "You look older," he finally said.</p>
<p>"You always were blunt.  Unfortunately, I cannot say the same of you. You are as fit as when you were the Sword of God."  Gabriel slid a foot closer, gently sniffing the air. "Oh, you even smell like the humans. How could you?"  </p>
<p>Michael moved so swiftly, Gabriel didn't even see him before he was being held in the air by his throat, clawing at Michael's right hand.  "You have lain in filth. Your opinion means little." Michael shook his brother by the throat twice before letting him drop to the floor. "I have only come to tender an offer of truce.  If you heap insults upon me and those under my protection, I will leave."  He watched Gabriel as he rubbed his throat, the thoughts almost visible as his mind worked over those words.</p>
<p>Moving from a sprawl to sitting on the flagstones, Gabriel looked up at his brother with a calculating eye.  "Why now? What's changed in Vega, brother dear?" he croaked out.  A few forced swallows, and he spoke again. "Something strange going on?"</p>
<p>"Oh, for Father's sake, get up from the floor." Michael stuck out his hand to lift Gabriel.  He didn't really seem to expect Gabriel to comply.  Once both of them were standing, Gabriel retained a hold of Michael's hand.</p>
<p>"I've missed my other half," he said quietly.  </p>
<p>Michael replied, "So have I."</p>
<p>The moment passed when Uriel came rushing toward Michael and Gabriel, her swords raised against both of them. "Death to traitors!" she cried out as she swung at each of them. Michael feinted left, Gabriel right, and she missed them both.  Suddenly, she was fighting against both of them, the guard angels not moving from their posts.  </p>
<p>Michael and Gabriel fell easily into fighting side-by-side, both of them holding back the full power of their slashes and thrusts. Several volleys had moved them toward the edge of the cliff that marked the periphery of the entry way.  Suddenly, the beast that had escaped the great hall was dropping down from the shadows under the vaulted roof, using the lengths of chain still attached to it as heavy whips. Michael's lips pulled back in a snarl of outrage, the force of his attack suddenly even more powerful than Gabriel remembered.  The beast used the shadows of the high ceiling to advantage as it attacked and retreated.</p>
<p>"Focus on Uriel, Gabriel."  Michael's wings suddenly appeared and one swept Uriel's legs out from under her, giving Gabriel his chance to disarm their sister.  He kicked her swords away and forced her to the floor when she attempted to draw her stiletto.</p>
<p>Gabriel yelled, "What are you going to do?"</p>
<p>Michael stretched his neck, and his aspect became more wolfish, his body seemingly heavier with extra muscle.  "I'm going to meet my maker, brother!" He took two great strides and was on the wing.  He disappeared into darkness just as Gabriel had to stab Uriel's arm to keep her from wrestling his own stiletto from his belt.  Looking down at her, Gabriel ground his teeth.  "You make me wish Morningstar were here. His actions made more sense than yours.  <i>Guards!</i>" The angels that had kept out of the brawl rushed forward at Gabriel's shout.  "Bind Uriel with the empyrean steel chain and put her in the most secure dungeon.  And bring a length up here."</p>
<p>With Uriel taken care of, Gabriel listened to the sounds of battle above his head. When a length of chain still shackled to one of the beast's hands tumbled out of the gloom, he decided to observe from the sidelines.  Minutes later, two werewolves with wings crashed into the stone floor. Michael's swords clattered across the floor, spinning slowly to stop near the small pool of Uriel's blood Gabriel had spilt. </p>
<p>The beasts ripped at each other, wings slashed, clawed hands tore.  The chained beast attempted to deflect Michael's powered jabs, but it didn't have a hand there anymore.  Michael curled his clawed hand into the stump and squeezed as he wrapped a length of chain around its neck.  The pain must have been awful as it howled in anguish.  The cry was cut off when Michael throttled it into insensibility.</p>
<p>"Michael? Can you hear me?" Gabriel called out. He left the relative safety of the wall and carefully approached his transformed brother.</p>
<p>"Yes…" the word was guttural, low and harsh."Give me…chain…for beast…."  Michael's shoulders stiffened as he struggled to speak. "Will take time…to change…" he finally got out.</p>
<p>Gabriel took the empyrean chain from the guards and tossed it toward Michael and the other beast. It fell just to Michael's right.  "To your right," Gabriel called. "Do you need any help?"</p>
<p>"Smell…fear…stay back," Michael growled in response.  </p>
<p>It took an hour, one fraught with fear that the other beast would rouse, but Michael banged its head against the flagstones whenever it moved. As the first rays of sunlight entered the space, Michael turned his face toward them. He seemed to absorb the light and transformed back into his angelic being.  As soon as he could, he grabbed up the empyrean chain and wrapped it around the unconscious beast.</p>
<p>It didn't transform back as smoothly as Michael had. The wings shrank and winked out of existence with an audible pop. The hairy face and body writhed, broke and reformed with involuntary grunts and thin screams. The arm missing the hand slipped from the empyrean chain, but Michael secured it with a few more wraps.  The angel, the woman, who lay at Michael's feet was gilded by the dawn, and host to horrible scars.  Naked as they all were when they arrived on Earth, Michael and Gabriel barely recognized Uriel's twin, Raphael, in the ravaged body.</p>
<p>"That's…the…second…time…you took my hand…"  The voice was faint. Michael knelt down at her side, out of reach for now.  Gabriel stood just behind Michael, a look of revulsion crossing his face as he looked at their sister.</p>
<p>"You were the one who attacked Alex and me at his house."  Michael bared his teeth as Raphael. "You could have killed him."</p>
<p>"Wanted…turn him…make him…strong enough to…carry Father's words," Raphael said with labored breaths.  She turned her face toward the rising sun, old scars curling across her throat and shoulder.  "Kill…me…now?"</p>
<p>"Is there any way to fix your transformation? Alex and I have discovered I can control it outside of the full moon." Michael looked into his sister's eyes. Then he answered his own question.  "No, you don't have a mate and are too stubborn to give up control of what you deem strength."  He tilted his head to the side and swiftly grabbed Gabriel's stiletto, made of empyrean steel. He cut off the hand regrowing from Raphael's stump.</p>
<p>Wrapped in empyrean steel, Raphael glared at Michael, and Gabriel.  "It is strength, raw power that can kill the dogs of Heaven, and other angels. But, I wanted you, my prince, my general to share in it." Her teeth came together with a clack before she said in a rush, "You should still carry Father's word!  Our research showed that if I bit the bearer of the final words, he would save us all." Her glance turned pitying.  "You gave them to a human! And he died.  Where are Father's words now? On another weak human."</p>
<p>Michael gracefully stood up and turned to look for his swords.  He was pleasantly surprised when Gabriel presented them, pommel first.  "My thanks." Michael sheathed them with a flourish and looked back at Raphael.  "She is dangerous, Gabriel. And with Uriel at her side, she could decimate both our interests."</p>
<p>"I cannot kill her, and neither can you.  It is a matter of honor."  Gabriel gestured some guards with a stretcher forward.  "I can put her in a deep dungeon, but death should only come in battle."</p>
<p>Michael agreed. "I could have ended your life many times this night, Raphael. You threaten my love and my mate by your very existence, but I will not kill you while you are defenseless."  He nodded to Gabriel. "Lock her up, Gabriel.  The offer of truce is still on the table, but I have someone I need to talk to before we discuss details."  Without a goodbye, Michael walked to the cliff edge and took flight.</p>
<p>"Place Raphael in a cell near, but not next to Uriel," Gabriel said to his guards, eyes on the disappearing dot that was his brother. "Make ready the great hall, we're going to have guests soon."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>Alex paced between the Stratosphere windows and their bed, over and over for hours.  How he'd let Michael talk him into letting him go, alone, to meet with Gabriel was beyond him.  Even the general had had misgivings, but somehow, Michael talked them around to his way of thinking.  The sun was already coming up and still no sign of him!

</p><p>Rubbing his arms, Alex felt the tattoos moving on his skin.  He stopped halfway between the windows and the bed and rolled up his sleeves. The swirling graffiti spun down toward his hands, concentrating in two bands. Then, words he could read formed:  <i>He treads where other angels fear, believe in him.</i> Alex stared at his arms long after the words faded away and the tattoos settled down again. </p>
<p>The sound of wings brought Alex's head up, making him rush to the bedside and his hand to fall on his hidden Glock. He was on his knee, looking for a target. Hanging feet past the rim of their home, Michael smiled and flicked his wings just enough to touch down lightly on the balcony.  Two steps and he had an armful of rushing Alex, a tense but blessed armful.</p>
<p>"As you see, I am whole," Michael said softly into Alex's hair.</p>
<p>Alex pushed away and shook his head."No, you're not.  Bonded, remember?" He reached out to trace his own bite on Michael's throat. "What happened?"  </p>
<p>"It was an uneventful flight, and I landed at Gabriel's aerie in good time.  Unfortunately, we had no time to talk about a truce."  Michael swallowed and chuckled softly. "Let us sit, Alex. I would rather hold you lying down than to fall down at your feet."  His wings disappeared as he shrugged tiredly.</p>
<p>"Told you I knew you were hurt." Alex walked them backward toward the bed, only stopping when he felt the mattress hit his legs.  He pushed Michael's jacket off and undid his weapons belt, letting everything fall to the floor.  "I'll get that later," he said as he tipped back, pulling Michael with him.</p>
<p>With Alex beneath him, Michael did feel better, but he knew Alex needed to know what went on at Gabriel's.  Leaning above his Chosen One, Michael shift slightly to the side—perhaps to lessen temptation—and began his story.  </p>
<p>"As I said before, nothing untoward happened until a werewolf fell from the ceiling." Michael put a long finger over Alex's opening lips. "It will make sense soon. This was not Gabriel's doing <i>per se</i>, his angels had captured it and brought to the aerie hours before I got there.  But, the scent of the beast, its strength, I knew it was my maker, Alex." He leaned close to his mate, letting the shock of the experience finally have its way. He nosed under Alex's chin, inhaling his mate's scent and calming some of his inner turmoil. He continued after a few minutes. "You've met the beast before, you know.  I took its hand when we first bonded."</p>
<p>"Wait, do you think that thing was stalking you, us?" Alex wriggled under Michael until they lay on their sides, nose-to-nose.  "You're mine, Michael. I won't let it get you," he said fiercely.</p>
<p>Michael had to kiss Alex right then, and did so, pouring out his fear and love until Alex returned only love. When the kiss ended, Michael tucked Alex under his chin in a warm embrace.  Alex urged him to finish the story.  "What else?</p>
<p>"My battle with the beast took place in Gabriel's presence, and he even fought at my side when our sister Uriel charged us. But, the beast, it is Uriel's twin, Raphael." Michael just breathed as Alex digested the facts.</p>
<p>"First, you were attacked and bitten by Raphael, who somehow became a werewolf-angel hybrid years before that. Second, you found out that your sisters were hiding this from not just you, but Gabriel as well." Alex nodded into Michael's chest.  "Third, we have a truce offer in front of Gabriel, and this situation makes it easier for both sides since now there's a common enemy, which means that maybe there's something else going on that we don't know about yet."  Alex leaned back and kissed Michael's chin, the pride Michael had for his deductions translating across their bond.  "What do you think about that as a timeline?"</p>
<p>Nodding, Michael pulled Alex up until he could look him in the eye.  "Very good reasoning, and you remind me of an idea that hadn't quite coalesced until now. Perhaps someone else, someone that had been here for ages before the Extinction War, was playing puppet-master."</p>
<p>"Lucifer, that's what's you're thinking, isn't it?  He's had ages to plan his revenge against Heaven, and if some of the hidden creatures escaped when you all left, he could have spent the past twenty-five years collecting them, right?" Alex's eyes were shining as he spoke.  "Could Lucifer have manipulated everyone all this time?"</p>
<p>"He was the brightest of us, almost as powerful as Father, and as we cast him into the pit, he vowed to one day take his revenge. If it is him, it's been eons coming."  Michael laid back, eyes unfocused, thinking out loud. "If he set this in motion, he would have had to been watching and waiting for one of us to falter…"</p>
<p>"And you told me that you'd lost touch with almost every angel except Gabriel, and that hasn't been a close connection, and that Raphael always was a loner, even with having a twin." Alex laid his cheek on Michael's chest.  "Could that have been Lucifer closing down lines of communication?" Alex suddenly yawned and rubbed his cheek against Michael's chest.</p>
<p>"That's enough for now, Alex." Michael reached out and pulled at the bedcovers until they bunched under his arm, then he dragged them over the pair of them, trying not to jostle Alex.  The rising sun was coming up, and they'd have to draw the curtains around their bed…</p>
<p>Alex smiled and wriggled until he was more comfortable between his lover and the covers. "Love you," he breathed out, certain Michael with his preternatural hearing would catch it.</p>
<p>"As I you," Michael whispered. Soon, Alex's heartbeat slowed in sleep, but Michael's mind still whirled, going over everything from when Alex had come up with using a truce offer as reconnaissance to when they'd laid the idea before General Riesen to—</p>
<p>Alex whirled off the bed, grabbing his Glock that he hid on the floor and shot at the angel just entering their nest. Michael had gone to the other side, grabbing the stilettos Alex had gifted him when they bonded; they weren't his swords, but they would do until he could grab them.  There was a shadow at Michael's window entrance.</p>
<p>Wings flaring out and canted for battle, Michael stalked toward the angel backlit by sunlight and now hidden by its wings.  Alex kept low and shot at the intruder's feet, making whoever it was shift randomly.  Michael flapped his wings once and leapt forward, stilettos at the ready.  </p>
<p>"Pax…pax! For Father's sake, it's me…it's me, Gabriel!" The wings parted slightly when Alex stopped shooting and Michael had both stilettos at his brother's throat.  Gabriel showed empty hands, shaking slightly under Michael's baleful gaze. </p>
<p>"We could have killed you, Gabriel," Michael growled.  His eyes were darker, both angelic and lycanthropic instincts to protect at any cost sharpening his senses.  "<i>I</i> could have killed you."</p>
<p>"Michael?" Alex knew better than to expose himself, but he wouldn't suffer anyone invading their home.  </p>
<p>"Gabriel, this is my mate, Alex Lannon. Alex, this is my twin, once closer to me than any other being." Michael still held Gabriel at stiletto-point.  He heard Alex stand up and then holster his gun. He didn't let Gabriel move as Alex retrieved Michael's swords, drawing them before coming to Michael's side.</p>
<p>Gabriel's eyes widened, this human carried Father's words. He started forward, and felt the bite of Michael's stilettos on his throat. "He's the Chosen One," Gabriel muttered. "You're sleeping with the Chosen One!" His voice rose to a screech, then silence as Michael drew blood. Gabriel couldn't seem to help himself, and hissed out, "<i>You are sleeping with Father's Chosen One.</i>"</p>
<p>Alex stepped forward, the tattoos swirling up his throat and across his cheeks as he glared at Gabriel.  "No, Alex Lannon is sleeping with his husband, mate, whatever.  He also just happens to have some weird ass tattoos. <i>Asshole!</i>"  Power rolled off the young man, making Gabriel unwillingly bow his head.  God's words sank back under the neck of Alex's shirt at Gabriel's sign of respect. </p>
<p>The stilettos disappeared from Gabriel's throat, but they were quickly exchanged for Michael's swords.  "Now, explain why you entered our home without an invitation, Gabriel."</p>
<p>Shrugging his shoulders, Gabriel vanished his wings, and slowly turned to show he wasn't even wearing a sword.  "Like I said, pax…peace."</p>
<p>Sniffing at the display, Alex backed up until he could sit on the end of their bed. "I thought you were a general, Gabriel.  You weren't thinking clearly invading our territory like this." Michael stood between them, warily watching Gabriel.</p>
<p>"I had to speak to Michael, it was urgent, and because we'd been in proximity, I could feel our bond, so I followed it."  Gabriel held out his hands.  "So sue me."</p>
<p>Alex couldn't help it and laughed. "You're nothing like I thought you were." He relaxed his posture slightly.  "Michael, I think he might be here to actually talk.  Maybe we should hear what he has to say?"</p>
<p>"I am not comfortable with this, Alex," Michael said tightly, hands tightening on his sword pommels.</p>
<p>"Ah, if he leaves, then he could arm himself, and that would be worse. He's here, and between the two of we can hurt him if need be."Alex's voice was calm, but steely, nothing like the open smile on his face. Gabriel took a step back, toward the window.</p>
<p>"Bloodthirsty beast, aren't you?" Gabriel breathed out.</p>
<p>It was Michael's turn to bark out a laugh. He put down his arms, swords still in his hands.  "He is perfect for me, Gabriel, and you would be wise to remember that."  He motioned to a slipper chair.  "Bring that closer so we can talk." He turned his back to Gabriel, but the sight of Alex holding his Glock trained on him had Gabriel nodding and sidling toward the chair Michael had indicated.</p>
<p>He dragged it over, one eye on Alex's steady hand, and the Glock it held.  Once he was seated, he sat very still, just looking at the Chosen One.</p>
<p>"Do you think we broke him?" Alex asked <i>sotto voce</i>. He let his gun hand settle in his lap, but Gabriel's eyes stayed glued to it until Michael cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Brother, you mentioned something about urgency."  Michael sat loosely, deceptively relaxed at his mate's side. Swords still unsheathed. Gabriel had the distinct feeling things had changed in ways he had yet to understand.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes…my guards reported strange behavior in Raphael's cell. She regrew her hand in two hours. Then she began scratching something that looks remarkably like the tattoos your Chosen One is wearing. Then, she and Uriel began shouting in a language unknown to the guards.  Darkness seemed to seep out of the walls and covered the two of them. When it was gone, so were our sisters." Gabriel looked between Michael and Alex.  "I know of only one being besides Father who might be able to do something like this."</p>
<p>"We know of two, Gabriel, one who we both sent to the pit…and Lilith," Michael said slowly.  At Alex's perplexed look, Michael elucidated, "Adam's first wife was created at the same time as Adam. She was of the same clay and would not be lesser. A female with a mind of her own, she left the Garden of Eden instead of being subservient." Michael pursed his lips. "Lucifer was not the first angel to sin with another of Father's creations; Lilith clouded Samael's mind and heart with desire and gave birth to demons."  He licked his lips. "Samael the seducer…If not Lucifer, Lilith could be the one behind the werewolves." He rubbed his shoulder, massaging the scar that sharp teeth had left there.  Alex merely moved closer.</p>
<p>"If Lilith still exists, she might be acting in collusion with Lucifer," Gabriel said.  "But what of Samael, <i>God's Wrath</i>?  I haven't seen him for millennia.  Could he be part of this?" He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. "I would rather Lucifer than Samael or Lilith."</p>
<p>Alex took a deep breath.  "Okay…let's stick to facts. 1) Werewolves exist. 2)  Uriel knew her sister, Raphael, was a werewolf for over twenty years. 3) Werewolf Raphael bit Michael and turned him into a werewolf like her. 4) Raphael and Uriel have a plan that seems to involve an alliance between our side and Gabriel's. And that's all we have." He scrubbed at his face with his free hand.  "Anything else is speculation. Probably because we're all tired."  He shared a look with Michael and stood up.  "I'm hitting the head, and then bed. You two sort out where Gabriel's staying before I get back." He went around the bed, stashed his weapon once more and headed toward the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Not much shakes him, does it?" Gabriel asked after the bathroom door closed behind Alex.</p>
<p>"He is much stronger than you think." Michael yawned.  "He is also correct: we are tired.  Your invasion came just as we were dropping off." He leaned down and used the tip of one sword to drag his weapons belt close enough to sheathe them.  "There is another room.  You will sleep there." Michael stood up, stretched and motioned for Gabriel to stand. "Come along, brother, rest for now."</p>
<p>Behind their bed, next to the kitchen, was a guest room.  Michael led Gabriel to the door.  "You have your own <i>en suite</i>. When Alex rises, we will talk." He bumped his shoulder into Gabriel's as they passed each other. "It is good to have your sharp mind on my side, brother."</p>
<p>Gabriel stopped in the doorway.  "It's good to be here. I still don't like the humans, but your Chosen One…he <i>is</i> interesting." Gabriel's right hand shot out to grab Michael's forearm.  "I am glad you have him."</p>
<p>Michael stared at his brother's hand and then patted it. "So am I. Sleep well, brother." Michael walked toward the bathroom, leaving Gabriel musing in the doorway.</p>
<p>Sighing and shaking his head at the lessening of just a bit of his hatred of humans, Gabriel stepped inside the guest room and hoped he could sleep as Michael did, secure in the knowledge that he truly was not alone.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>Gabriel lay under a thin blanket, arms behind his head as he heard Alex and Michael go to their own bed.  The windows of the guest room were covered with a steel shutter, blocking out any hint of daylight, any thread of outside sound, leaving him in the darkness with his own thoughts.  Though exhausted by the events of the past night and his swift flight after Michael, Gabriel couldn't help but envy his twin's love.  If he'd been asked, he would have doubted any human could survive their celestial lovemaking, but meeting the Chosen One…well, if one existed for his twin, perhaps another did as well for him...

</p><p>He held his breath when he heard Michael's wings. The flapping and the susurration of low voices pleading and replying…it all added up to Alex and Michael reaffirming their love. It also meant Gabriel's subconscious took the noises as a sign to touch himself, which he did as quietly as he could.  He closed his eyes, picturing Michael's face in the throes of passion, and then somehow, the Chosen One was included in the memory turned fantasy. </p>
<p>Preternatural hearing meant Gabriel heard Alex's plea for <i>more, harder</i> and Michael's rumbling <i>yes, yesss</i>. He kept time with the pair in the other room, one hand on his cock, and one tweaking his nipples. He bit his lip when he heard Michael's grunt as he orgasmed. He kept biting when Alex mewled under Michael's ministrations and also orgasmed. Behind his eyelids, he could picture the scene so clearly, and then something changed, and it was Gabriel between the two of them, needy, pleading, and finally, sated.</p>
<p>Minutes passed before Gabriel could breathe easily.  He tasted blood, but didn't care. He hadn't felt so satisfied in decades. Too bad it would remain a fantasy, he thought as he took a cleansing breath and pulled off his tunic to wipe himself clean. Then, the phantom touch of a soft hand seemed to flutter over his chest and brows, soothing him into a healing sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>Hours later, Alex woke up draped over Michael's chest. He let the peace of being with his mate sink in a little more until he heard the guest room door open. He opened one eye and smiled when he saw Michael's unguarded features. Sleep knitting the raveled sleeves of care and all that, Alex would do everything he could to relax Michael, even in the middle of a war.<p>Scuffing bootsteps came closer and Alex put a hand up to Michael's cheek. "I heard him, beloved," rumbled under Alex's cheek.</p>
<p>Alex rolled away from Michael, trailing his hand over Michael's chest, and winning a soft smile before those changeable eyes looked past Alex. "Gabriel, you look rested."</p>
<p>"You look debauched." Gabriel sat in the chair from the night before. "It's a good look on you, brother."</p>
<p>Alex slipped out of bed and tugged his sleep pants up to rest above his hips.  "Talk amongst yourselves. I'm going to see what's for dinner." He wandered away, stretching his shoulders and arms under the interested eyes of two archangels.</p>
<p>"If he didn't love you—and couldn't hurt me—I would be tempted by your mate," Gabriel murmured.</p>
<p>Michael shifted and wriggled until he was sitting against the headboard. "I do not doubt that.  But, you would have an uphill battle. Alex is like no one, celestial or human, that I have ever known." He was pleased when Gabriel nodded in agreement, their worn connection humming between them for the first time in ages. "I take it you eased yourself earlier?" Michael asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>"You <i>knew</i> I would overhear? That is a very underhanded thing to do—"</p>
<p>"To do to someone who needed it? Alex can read some of Father's words, and it was he who instigated our lovemaking. He said you needed to hear it so you would have something to aspire to." Michael's smirk softened into a small smile. "I believe he was correct."</p>
<p>"Yeah, <i>he</i> was definitely correct!" Alex affirmed as he carried out a tray loaded with fruit and eggs and what smelled like real coffee. "Gabriel, make yourself useful and grab that table by the door and drag it over here.  We'll eat, Michael will give me an excuse for missing drill today, and then I'll leave you two to do what archangels do when they have research to do."  He set down the tray once Gabriel had brought over the table.</p>
<p>Gabriel tilted his head to the side, exactly like Michael. "You do not fear me," he stated.  "I do not even feel hatred.  Why?" He stood next to his chair, absentmindedly rubbing at a spot over his heart. "You should have done everything to capture me, or hurt me, yet you allowed me to sleep in your home, to break my fast with you…" his voice trailed off in confusion.</p>
<p>Michael crawled out of bed, came around the end of it, and pushed Gabriel into his chair. "Sit, eat, and perhaps Alex will explain. I will be right back." He shared a speaking look with Alex before he turned away and headed to their bathroom.</p>
<p>Alex settled himself on the edge of the bed and filled a plate before speaking. "I don't hate you <i>per se</i>, but you're essentially my brother-in-law, and if I really tapped into the power of these tattoos, I might destroy you, and that would make Michael very sad, and as I am not happy if Michael isn't happy…well, it's better I don't hate you.  And, that should also tell you why I'm not afraid of you." Alex speared some fruit on his fork and chewed before continuing. "Besides, I have an idea about your future, and if things work out, you're going have your hands full, just like Michael, and if you're too busy for war, life is good all around."</p>
<p>"Ahh…" Gabriel could only blink at Alex.  This human had confused him like no other.</p>
<p>"I see Alex explained his rationale for not hating you." He wiped his face with the towel around his neck.  "I confess, I think I had the same look when he first laid it out before me."  He tossed the towel onto the bed and sat next to Alex, who passed a plate heaped with scrambled eggs. "Gabriel, I think you should eat something. It might help."</p>
<p>Chuckling weakly, Gabriel took an empty plate from Alex and put both fruit and eggs on it.  The fact he salted the fruit and sugared the eggs was not mentioned aloud.  All three ate in silence for several minutes until Gabriel realized the fruit shouldn't be salty. He looked at his plate as if it were going to bite him.</p>
<p>"I blew Michael's mind, too, when I told him." Alex ran a finger over his plate and then licked it.  "And you can both get your minds out of the gutter. Now," he turned to Michael, "you're going to have to write up something that won't earn me too many demerits for missing last night and this morning's drills.  I'll be home late, too, something going on at General Riesen's until at least ten or eleven." Alex kissed Michael's cheek and got up.  "Gabriel, do us all a favor and stay here until dark at least.  I don't have enough family to lose what I've got." Alex went toward another wall, opening a hidden closet and removing another Archangel Corp uniform. "I'll dress in the bathroom," he called out, laughter in his voice.</p>
<p>Michael finished his eggs and then just grabbed the fruit and began eating out of the bowl.  He watched Gabriel pick at his breakfast, but held his tongue, waiting.</p>
<p>Alex rushed past them, fingers scrambling with his weapons belt.  "I will call Capt. Johns, Alex. You will be fine!" Michael said loudly as Alex turned at the outside door.  They shared a heated look and then Alex was gone.</p>
<p>"Is it always like this?" Gabriel asked.  "It's so…so normal."</p>
<p>Michael laughed. "Of course it is, brother.  Even in the depths of war, people live.  Alex refuses to be a dramatic cliché and fling himself around in angst-ridden despair." Michael's fork waved around as he spoke. "He says archangels are made with melodramatic bones and since he has me, he's free to be more grounded."</p>
<p>Gabriel couldn't help himself and laughed out loud. "Unique…so unique. Oh, I wish I could have met him first."</p>
<p>Michael sobered a bit.  "You did, Gabriel. You almost killed his mother."</p>
<p>"No, he's…he's <i>that</i> baby?"  Gabriel looked stricken, and Michael took pity on him.</p>
<p>"As you can see, he isn't holding a grudge." Michael put the empty plates on the tray.  "Now, be domestic and help me clean up. Then, you and I will speak at length about what we know of werewolves and insane sisters."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Within Vega – Aged 25 – June</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Though Alex needs more training to kill angels, Michael finds that his Chosen One has a problem drawing down on his archangel...which greatly distracts Michael's werewolf nature.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Within Vega – Aged 25 – June</b>
</p>
<p>Alex fell face first into their bed, body sore and aching after drills, running after David Whele and his machinations behind the general's back, and then training with Michael and Gabriel.  Sometimes he wished he did hate Gabriel, at least the training would have been easier. <i>Maybe.</i></p>
<p>"You should have been able to wound one of us," Michael said from somewhere near Alex's boots. </p>
<p>"Then I would be wounding myself, Michael," Alex said tiredly after he turned his head.</p>
<p>"He does have a point, brother. It would take a cooler head, and heart, to aim to wound or kill your loved one." Gabriel flopped down on a long sofa they'd brought up a few weeks earlier.</p>
<p>"He needs to learn—"</p>
<p>Alex interrupted Michael, "<i>He</i> needs to learn to kill angels more efficiently, but it's damned hard to see your face in my sights." Alex turned his face back into the covers, ignoring his mate and his brother-in-law.</p>
<p>"Gabriel, you see what I have to go through." Michael paced back and forth near the bed, his eyes never straying from Alex's tired form.  The color in his cheeks was high, as if he were still out in the desert.</p>
<p>"What I see is an angel and his lover who both can't bear to hurt each other. I also see my newest brother who seems to have forgiven me a great deal since he's only shot at me once." Gabriel spread out on the sofa, turning so his wings could drape over the back and onto the floor.  "Face it, you and I cannot be his targets, Michael."</p>
<p>Exhausted both physically and emotionally, Alex fell asleep, softly snoring into the covers.  Michael moved close enough to gently move Alex's head so he could breathe easier. Then he whirled and stalked to the other end of the long sofa.  "I only want to keep him safe."</p>
<p>"Alex knows this, but the bond you share makes such training difficult. Even without such a connection to him, I can see the effort it takes to hold you at gunpoint, let alone shoot at you." Gabriel sighed when Michael untied his boots and pulled them off, wriggling his toes.  "Thank you, brother."  He sighed once more when Michael began massaging his feet and calves.</p>
<p>"You have come to us every other week, Gabriel. Why is that?" Michael asked as he worked at a knot behind Gabriel's left knee. His right foot tapped a steady beat.</p>
<p>"Furiad has things well in hand. Patrols are going out, and what eight-balls I have are scouring the countryside. I don't have anything else to do since I've curtailed my human-killing ways."  Gabriel winced when Michael's strong fingers twisted the muscles in his calves. "It's the truth."</p>
<p>"Truth it may be, but you've started doing a great deal of good for those you swore to wipe away." Michael's hands were now on Gabriel's thighs.  "Would that our sisters could be reached by such goodness." Gabriel bit his lip, because, for a second, Michael's hands felt good, but then he felt cold inside.</p>
<p>"Michael, by all you hold dear, please remove your hands," Gabriel whispered.  "I don't want you to do anything that Alex might misinterpret." Michael's hands stilled and then moved back to Gabriel's feet, massaging and manipulating them before setting them carefully on the cushions before jumping up and away.</p>
<p>"I apologize, brother. I was not aware. I am distracted."  He fidgeted, and archangels named Michael do no fidget…</p>
<p>Gabriel turned over and looked, really looked at his brother. "Your eyes," he finally said.</p>
<p>Michael scrubbed his face. Awareness seemed to wash over him.  "The moon…the full moon is in a day.  I am distressed about Alex and this makes me more wolfish."</p>
<p>Gabriel just stared at Michael, cataloging the minute changes that he saw Michael's features.  "I think I should go."</p>
<p>"Yes, you should.  I feel more…more territorial than I ever have before." Michael's hand went up to the scar on his shoulder.  "The wolf makes me see you as a potential suitor to Alex, and I would have to fight you to sooth my inner beast." Michael worked his jaw, pacing back and forth.</p>
<p>"Give me my boots and I'll be on my way." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and his wings folded over each other so he could easily get up from the sofa.  Michael threw his boots at him.  Gabriel caught them and sniffed the air. "Yes, you and Alex smell different. I will come back in two days, Michael, perhaps with news of Raphael." He held his boots in one hand and walked swiftly to the window and the balcony.  "Give my best to Alex," he called out just as a chair came flying at him through the window. A leap into the air, and Gabriel's wings appeared mid-flap.</p>
<p>Michael sat down on the sofa and craned his neck, calling out all six of his celestial wings. He beat his wings slowly, sweeping away Gabriel's scent. Once satisfied, he wrapped himself inside the thick layer of wings, trying to tame the wildness inside him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>Hours later, after trying to meditate, Michael relaxed his hold on the wolf and gave himself over to its needs.</p>
<p>"Alex…wake for me, Alex…" Strong hands, tipped with sharp nails, smoothed over Alex's sleeping body.  "Alex…my mate…I need you…"</p>
<p>Blinking and wiping the sleep sand from his eyes, Alex turned over to look at Michael. It had been years since Michael had been so wolfish, but Alex didn't worry.  He was Michael's and Michael was his.</p>
<p>"Hey," he muttered sleepily.  "You look like I'm lamb roast and you're a hungry wolf…"</p>
<p>Michael opened his mouth, breathing in Alex's scent—male, human, mate, Chosen One, gunpowder, sand—and enjoying that overlaying all that was his scent and no other's.  "I…your fear of hurting me…my need to protect…" Michael licked suddenly dry lips. "I need to mark you again," he whined. His hands were now under Alex's t-shirt, scratching and then soothing the beloved tattooed skin of Alex's chest.</p>
<p>Alex leaned up on his elbows and thrust his chest up. "Without clothes would make things easier, wouldn't it?"  He saw how the idea pleased Michael and then his t-shirt was ripped from neck to hem. When Michael put his hands on Alex's cargo pants, Alex hurried to undo the button and flies.  "As long as you take my boots off, getting the pants off will go easier."  Wriggling on the bed, Alex moved his underwear and pants down to his thighs as Michael untied and then tossed his boots somewhere. Soon, Alex was bare to Michael's gaze and hands, while Michael still wore the clothes from their training period.</p>
<p>"Can I undress you, Michael?" Alex knew the wolf, knew that while the wolf was so near the surface, he had to be clear with his own needs. Right now, he needed to feel Michael's skin against his, to feel their hearts beating in unison, and he had to ask for it nicely.  "Your skin, next to mine, that would make me feel so good."</p>
<p>Michael stood up and stripped out of his clothes as efficiently as running a sharp claw down the front of his henley until he could shrug out of it. His boot laces met the same fate.  As he stood in bare feet, Alex sat up.  "I'd like to finish undressing you, Michael. Please, let me."</p>
<p>Michael's chest heaved as he dragged in great gulps of air, as still as he could stand. "Please, be swift about it, Alex."  Alex smoothed his hands over Michael's quivering stomach and unbuttoned his lover's flies as quickly as he could. He bit his lip as Michael's heavy cock pushed forward, thankful for his mate's distaste for underwear, and slipped to the floor, dragging the jeans down Michael's so very long legs until he could step out of them.</p>
<p>Taking advantage of his kneeling position, Alex bit and kissed Michael's thighs, caressing his mate's sparsely-haired skin as he worked his way up to the cock and balls hanging heavy at the height of his head. When he breathed on Michael's bollocks, the archangel moaned and shivered.  "So good…" When Alex mouthed his way up that prodigious cock, Michael's hands curled into fists, and drops of blood fell when those sharp nails bit deep.  "Argh…" When Alex grabbed Michael's buttocks and kneaded them as he licked delicately at his lover's glans, both of them moaned. It took all of Michael's willpower to not thrust down Alex's throat or smear the blood he'd drawn over Father's words—</p>
<p>Alex paused in his determined fellatio.  "I want you to touch me, to lick your blood from my skin and feel the power inside me…only you can feel that power." Trust Alex to know exactly what Michael needed because of their bond. He brought Michael so close to the edge, but both of them knew that it would be too quick if Alex swallowed him then.</p>
<p>Michael reached down and gently, with aching slowness, pulled his mate up his body, letting their skins catch and slide past each other until Alex could wrap his legs around Michael's hips, cock to cock, mouths trying to devour each other as they held each other tight.  The slightest squeeze of Alex's legs made Michael growl and roll his hips. Alex responded by pressing his hips into Michael's and then pushing side-to-side.  The archangel was planted so stoutly that this went on for long minutes, the slide of skin damp with sweat and pre-come in an ancient dance they both excelled at. Then, Michael's hand slid up to press on Alex's claiming bite and he was immediately mewling into Michael's mouth, hips bumping together in a faster rhythm.  When Michael pulled away from Alex's lips and turned his mate's head to mouth the claiming bite, both of them glowed with the power of the tattoos, a buzz of electricity that fed from one to the other until they exploded together.</p>
<p>Michael's legs almost buckled before he twisted and fell to the bed with Alex across his body.  He felt tired and yet invigorated, his blood moving rapidly through his veins as his lungs filled with their mingled scents. He felt Alex's heartbeat both physically and psychically, and he was suddenly aroused again. It was intoxicating to both his angelic and wolfish sides to be close to his mate.</p>
<p>"Touch me, Michael, paint me with your blood," Alex murmured into Michael's chest.  He nipped and bit the skin under his lips, leaving his own marks on his lover. </p>
<p>Making a fist, Michael reopened the wounds on his right hand.  He swiped his hand across Alex's shoulders and back, all the way to his delectable ass. Lying back, both hands made fists, and Michael smeared the blood all over Alex's body just as Alex rubbed himself in their combined essences. "You were made for me, Alex Lannon," Michael said in a low, grumbly voice. "You were made for the angel and the wolf…" Michael leaned down and bit Alex's lip, drawing blood and licking at it, and then sharing it with Alex in a deep kiss.</p>
<p>When they broke apart, Alex's lips were blood red, as crimson as the blood smeared all over his body. The tattoos shimmered between the smears, casting an eerie light between the two lovers.  As Michael smoothed his bloody hands across Alex's body, the tattoos seemed to soak up the blood in some places and to create strange patterns that warmed under Michael's touches. "I want to lick you clean, my Alex.  I want to feast on you," Michael mouthed against Alex's forehead. </p>
<p>"Then do it." Alex let Michael lay him on his front on the bed, splaying his limbs out so he could lick every bit of blood from his lover's body, starting with Alex's left hand. Michael was meticulous, his tongue seeking out every dimple and scar, tracing the delineation of muscles and tendons.  He cleaned both hands and arms, leaving Alex's back, buttocks, and thighs for last.  </p>
<p>He climbed between Alex's legs and laid down, chest to back, and breathed on his claiming bite. Alex trembled in anticipation, which Michael felt through their bond.  "You are my mate, my Alex," Michael muttered. "You will never escape me." When Alex moaned and nodded, Michael bit the mark. Both of them felt their bond buzzing under their skins, flares of <i>desire, love, protection, eternal</i> warming them body and spirit. Michael's wings burst into existence, mantling around them as both his natures reveled in Alex's willing submission.</p>
<p>"God, that's good…"Alex sighed out.  He was beyond relaxed under Michael's body, so he didn't make any demur when Michael finished licking the blood from his body.  He didn't even murmur when Michael's fingers began pressed at the strong ring of muscle hiding Alex's warmth from him.</p>
<p>"Lube, Alex…where is the lube?"</p>
<p>Alex waved languidly toward the headboard. "Your side…"</p>
<p>Michael glared at the spot, reluctant to leave his place across Alex's body yet unwilling to hurt his mate, even in the midst of his wolfishness.  He gusted out a sigh and crawled over Alex and found the lube, and then crawled back. Alex hadn't moved, but he smiled at all the maneuvering.  Then, Michael's long fingers were back, slippery with lube.  He worked Alex open with two fingers, scissoring and twisting until he flicked his lover's prostate. It was as if he'd turned Alex on. All of a sudden, Alex raised his butt and spread his legs, a silent invitation to delve into his heat. Michael's fingers disappeared, making Alex whine with the loss, but soon there was a slick cock nudging into the stiff muscle, then pressing past it, inch by inch. His wings draped across them, sweeping over Alex's shoulders and making him tremble at the added stimulation</p>
<p>Michael threw his head back as he relentlessly sank into Alex.  He was usually the most considerate lover, but the wolf demanded this domination, and Alex took it, accepting everything Michael had to give him and more.  Michael's sharp claws left dots of blood on Alex's hips, the pleasure-pain of which made him clench around Michael's length and hold him there, joined as deeply as they could be.</p>
<p>Like a pendulum, they had to swing back into motion, and Michael began see-sawing into and out of Alex's body, the flexing of his wings adding power to his thrusts.  He pulled Alex up onto his knees, one arm across his mate's chest as his other hand fondled Alex's renewed cock.  The position made Michael's strokes graze Alex's prostate over and over, short, quick jabs that rocked Alex's cock through Michael's grasp.  Soon, Alex was pushing back as Michael thrust forward, his head turned over his shoulder to share deep kisses with Michael. When they reached the peak, Michael swallowed Alex's cry as he came again, this time dragging Michael right after him.</p>
<p>Michael fell to the side, still inside Alex, wings wrapped around the pair of them.  There was nothing this side of Heaven to compare to that hold, the love, and he hated to leave Alex's body until he absolutely had to. When Alex shifted away from him, Michael carefully pulled out, enjoying the warmth that followed. He budged up behind Alex, letting his cock rest in the crack of those muscular buttocks with a smile.</p>
<p>"I can feel you smiling, wolf," Alex said softly.  "You feel more centered now."  He pressed his back into Michael's chest, his hand brushing gently against the juncture of body and wing.</p>
<p>"I am. But, there's more now." Michael wrapped his arms around Alex.  "Somehow, I can feel something more. You and I are not the only ones on this bond, but the other, perhaps Raphael, does not control it."  </p>
<p>The tattoos between them warmed and swirled as if Alex were trying to share the protection they promised with Michael.  "That scares you," Alex said softly.</p>
<p>"I do not like sharing this bond with a beast such as Raphael.  There is no grace in her anymore. There is only madness."  Michael bent his head to press a kiss to Alex's head. "You are too precious, my love."</p>
<p>Alex turned in Michael's embrace until he could rub his nose against Michael's.  "You are precious, too, my angel. I would kill Raphael if I could, but maybe the bond is a way to fight the insanity." He leaned into Michael, breathing in the mixture of them, the pheromones the wolf exuded when they came together, the ineffable scent of his archangel tying it all together.  "We have love, Michael.  My love for you helped when we first bonded. Could it flow along the bond and do something to Raphael?"</p>
<p>Michael closed his eyes as he traced the faint connection he thought went to Raphael.  "Perhaps...  I know that our bond has mended my connection to Gabriel. It could do the same to Raphael."</p>
<p>Concentrating on his end of the bond, Alex felt Michael—bright, warm, glorious—and he felt the link to Gabriel—warm, musical, surprisingly fatherly.  Then he found the thread to what might be Raphael—dark, hungry, brittle.  </p>
<p>"Alex, the tattoos…"</p>
<p>Alex opened his eyes and rolled onto his side, arms thrust out in front of him, against his lover's chest.  In the cocoon of Michael's wings, the tattoos were swirling, twisting around his forearms until they slid to a stop. Alex's mouth dropped open in surprise at the words he read. In a minute, the tattoos were quiescent, but Alex's mind was racing.  Her rolled over, eyes still on his forearms.</p>
<p>"What did you see?" Michael's wings disappeared without a sound, and his arm rested across Alex's stomach, a comforting weight.</p>
<p>Alex turned shining eyes to his love, a beatific smile on his face.  "You're going to like this message, I think."  He pulled Michael into an open mouth kiss that seemed to share some of the joy at the words he'd read. When they broke apart, Alex traced Michael's cheeks and lips.  When Michael kissed his fingers, he nodded as if Michael had answered an unspoken question.</p>
<p>"<i>When the Princes rise together, with Love, the beast cannot remain hidden. Only their light can burn the evil away.</i>"  Alex's smile was so bright that Michael had to smile in return.</p>
<p>"The princes are Gabriel and I.  Love…well, that is you, Alex. But, if I am a prince, you are my consort, which means you too are a prince.  You carry a light inside you, and the light of Father's final words…it appears all three of us are necessary to fight Raphael's madness." He breathed in deeply.  Then he felt Alex's lips pressed over his heart.</p>
<p>"I love you, and I'm glad that Gabriel has changed." Alex kissed Michael's chest again. "And I'm really glad I didn't shoot you when I was a kid." He smiled against Michael's heart as his lover laughed.</p>
<p>"I am very glad, too, Alex.  Wooing you would have been that much more difficult."  Michael reached out and dragged the covers over the two of them, shifting them so they were clean of spunk and blood.</p>
<p>The contented feeling both of them felt was translated along the connection to Gabriel, making him smile softly in his sleep. It also found its way into the dark consciousness filling Raphael and she growled and writhed in pain at its bright presence. In Los Angeles, Uriel fell to her knees in awe at the brush of God's love.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Elsewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are machinations going on all around Michael and Alex...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>San Francisco</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uriel bolted upright in her bed, dreaming again of that brush of God's love.  It made her squirm inside, much as she had untold millennia ago learning her celestial duties.  She scowled up at the painting she'd hung directly above the bed, <a href="https://www.alamy.com/stock-photo-peruvian-religious-painting-of-the-archangel-uriel-holding-a-fiery-93980906.html"> of herself holding a fiery sword</a> and the scales of justice. She didn't feel as powerful as some anonymous Peruvian had painted her. Not anymore.</p>
<p>She hadn't returned to Evelyn's palace in Helena since Raphael's reconnaissance of Gabriel's aerie, and, now the silence, the loneliness of both her bed without Evelyn and her too quiet home grated on her nerves.  Raphael had disappeared into the mountains after they'd escaped from Gabriel's dungeons, closing their link which left Uriel even more bereft.<br/>
Now…now…as if Lucifer had a hand in her torment, she could once more feel other angels, first and foremost Michael and Gabriel, a familial connection that had been missing since before they left Heaven.  That connection was painful after such a long absence.  She grabbed up a thin blade on her nightstand and threw it at the list she'd written on a drawing pad:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
•  Agape — Unconditional Love.<br/>
•  Eros — Romanic Love.<br/>
•  Philia — Affectionate Love.<br/>
•  Philautia — Self-love.<br/>
•  Storge — Familiar Love.<br/>
•  Pragma — Enduring Love.<br/>
•  Ludus — Playful Love.<br/>
•  Mania — Obsessive Love. </p>
</blockquote><p>It stuck in the word <i>Philia</i>, so-called brotherly love.  Uriel growled at thought of any siblings but Raphael having love for her.  Michael and Gabriel shared the same bond as Uriel and Raphael, but they tore it apart when Michael chose the humans over Father's perfect first children.  </p>
<p>"Argh!"  She sat on the edge of the bed, hands scrubbing at her face, sheets and blankets rucked up and pulled from underneath the mattress.  "It's got to be a nightmare, nothing but a fever dream of this benighted existence," she moaned into her hands. There was a sound, barely heard, and Uriel dropped her hands and stared into the upper floors of the library she'd taken over when she'd first come to Earth.  She growled, much like her lycanthropic twin and reached down by the side of the bed for her sword.</p>
<p>"Sister." Suddenly there was a presence at her back, and a scarred arm reaching around to take the sword from Uriel's hand.</p>
<p>"Raphael…"</p>
<p>"Why are you hiding here?  You should be in Vega or in Helena with your pet, Arika, not hiding in this mausoleum of a museum." Raphael drew the flat of the sword over Uriel's forearm, turning it at the last minute to slash her arm. "I'm thirsty…" Uriel knew the ritual well and held out her bleeding arm for her twin to lap at until the wound was healed.  It only took a minute and then Raphael and the sword were gone.</p>
<p>Uriel slowly turned where she sat on the bed's edge, listening intently for Raphael. Claws scrabbled on a marble column and had her whipping around toward the sound.</p>
<p>"So high-strung, my twin."  Raphael stood by the easel, touching the blade in the list. "Why are you looking at a list of loves, sister?  Are you trying to find us in it?" Scarred and most likely mad, Raphael spit out a bitter laugh. "All I see are broken dreams. Conquest is all we have left."</p>
<p>"We…Raphael…" Uriel's voice trailed away as she searched for words.  She licked her lips and tried again.  "What if we're wrong? Perhaps becoming corporeal has done something to our celestial certainty?  Gabriel's Extinction War has killed scores of our brethren, something that only happened once before, when we shut Lucifer away.   Now you want me to help you kill our brothers, <i>our brothers</i>, whom you taught to love the light and music."  Uriel's voice was plaintive, unsure.</p>
<p>Raphael sneered at her twin…and then suddenly collapsed. Uriel started up from the bed, but she stopped when a shimmering being rose from the werewolf's crumpled body. Uriel felt the age of it…the power…</p>
<p>"<i>Lilith…</i>",  she breathed out.</p>
<p>The being coalesced into a beautiful woman, fiery tresses down to her thighs, toned arms crossed over a generous bust, a tiny waist that flared over what some called 'child-bearing hips', and the feet of a raptor. Naked as the day she'd left the Garden of Eden, the first Eve, she who would not submit, stood between the twins, a baleful presence made manifest.</p>
<p>Uriel shook her head. Lilith had the power to cloud the mind, and the suddenness of her appearance helped her color Uriel's perceptions, but she was an archangel and <i>stronger</i> and so, she fought the control of her wits. For just a second, she touched the faint bond that had woken her, and the power disrupted Lilith's attack.</p>
<p>"No!  No more! Undo whatever you did to Raphael," Uriel demanded as she stalked toward the demon-mother. She was unprepared for Lilith to surround her.</p>
<p>"My little angel, your sister is weakening from my child's bite, but you, you are stronger than she, and I am hungry for your celestial power." Lilith forced her way into the archangel's body with difficulty…something was different with this sister…</p>
<p>Lilith couldn't maintain her possession and pushed away from Uriel's body, leaving long, bloody scratches on her shoulders and arms and a terrible screech deafening her. "What sorcery is this?" Lilith demanded angrily, her body wispy around the edges.</p>
<p>Uriel glanced at a stack of books, written by someone named J.K. Rowling, and smirked.  "The power you know not," she laughed brokenly. Lilith clasped her hands together and swung, knocking Uriel unconscious.</p>
<p>The demon-mother fumed as she looked from one insensate archangel to the other.  This was not in their plans!</p>
<p>"Trouble, Mother?"  A man, dark of skin but with glimmering eyes, stepped out on the balcony of the second floor. "Could I be of some help?"</p>
<p>Lilith crossed her arms over her chest and glared as the apostle walked toward the stairs that led to her level.  He hummed some strange tune as he came down the stairs, and then grinned at Lilith's disgruntled look.</p>
<p>"You were supposed to be here earlier."  Lilith glided over the marble parquet floor without touching the tiles. "You are Lucifer's eyes and ears."</p>
<p>The apostle bared his teeth at the demon-mother, Lucifer shining through his eyes, and Lilith backed away.  "Mother Lilith, why are you not in possession of <i>one</i> on my sisters?" Lucifer's voice, the weight of eons in each sarcastic syllable. "You are failing in your part of our plan." Using the apostle's body, Lucifer picked up Raphael and dumped her on Uriel's bed, and then, Uriel joined her twin. "You must return to Raphael's body, Lilith.  Through her you have to control Michael."</p>
<p>"Control the Prince of the Heavenly Host?" Lilith scoffed. "We couldn't do it when he was initially bit.  Tell me, O Prince of Darkness, just how we're going to control your little brother now that he has renewed his bond with Gabriel?"</p>
<p>The apostle turned away and plucked the blade from <i>Philia</i> and stabbed it into <i>Eros</i>.  "We strike at his heart, of course."  The possessed body turned and pointed at Raphael's body.  "Now, Mother Lilith, inhabit your shell and get to Vega.  You will learn more when you get there."  The apostle's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Lucifer ended his possession.</p>
<p>Now himself, the apostle spoke, "I will be in Vega in two weeks. Just outside the walls, to the north. You will meet us there." He chuckled and spun away on his heel, leaving a fuming immortal demoness behind him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Vega:  Detention</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David Whele stood outside the detention cell where Arika and her entourage were still held a month after Jeep's death. He didn't approach the bars, choosing to taunt from afar. "Arika, why don't you tell us the truth?  Bringing an assassin with you makes it hard to believe any talk of a peaceful alliance."</p>
<p>The handmaidens ranged across the benches of the cell, out of Arika's way. She paced back and forth, much like Whele's lion, Samson, before feeding time.  David admired the animal grace in both of them, but also knew—now—not to get too close.</p>
<p>"David, why would I bring an assassin into Vega when peace and an alliance would make the Cradle safer?"  Arika stood back from the bars as well.</p>
<p>"You tell me.  Perhaps Evelyn heard about what happened, and that's why no one has come to your rescue?"  He looked past Arika, to one handmaiden, dark, fierce—glaring daggers at him.  "Perhaps your own people think you're not worth the effort?" The dark woman bared her teeth at David's words and he chuckled. "Whatever. You're here, and here you'll stay until we have answers."  He turned and walked away, humming under his breath.</p>
<p>As his footsteps echoed down the walk, Arika pressed her lips together. Then, she turned to her entourage.  "If they think us assassins, then we'll give them assassins!"  The women huddled into a group by the walls and began scraping the color off of their nails.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Vega:  House of Reisen</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claire Reisen, held to a higher standard than any other woman in Vega, seethed. She'd tried kissing the brave Alex Lannon, but he turned his head.  She'd attempted to seduce him one night, calling him to her rooms, dressed in nothing but flimsy veils…and, nothing! He'd only say he was involved with someone and she should concentrate on her impending marriage to William Whele.</p>
<p>"William…soft spoken, soft hands…why can't I have a real man?" she'd asked Alex. He'd only dragged her arms from around his neck and stepped back, holding her away from him.  The look on his face had been…pity.</p>
<p>"Claire, really, I am involved. This isn't going to happen." Alex had dropped her arms, moving farther away. "I'll send Noma in. She'll be guarding this door."  He'd marched away and sent in Noma Banks after a few words.</p>
<p>The look Noma had on her face made Claire scowl.  "You should leave Alex alone," the Archangel Corp guard finally said.  "It would be better for everyone."  She stood off to the side, near the suite doors.</p>
<p>"Why? Why can't I snatch some happiness, too?  Alex saved my life, so he must feel something for me." Claire's barely-there veils didn't hide much from Noma's gaze, and the flush across her chest and face, showed more emotion than the princess ever exhibited in public.  </p>
<p>"Beg pardon, ma'am, but you're confusing duty with love," Noma said carefully.  "Alex Lannon is a good soldier, and a good man. He'll always protect his charge."</p>
<p>Claire stomped her foot.  "Are you telling me that I'm so unattractive that…that…that soldier would save me just like anyone else?"</p>
<p>Noma tried to hide her smirk. "Ma'am, Alex has saved quite a few people in his time as a soldier.  You're just the one with the highest profile. Just be glad he took that knife and not you."  Noma turned her head and opened the suite door.  "William Whele, ma'am. Shall I send him in?"</p>
<p>Claire touched her veils. "Not yet. I have to change."  The faint outline of a woman with long hair floated toward the balcony.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Vega:  House of Thorn</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Becca Thorn stood over the corpse of an angel.  A patrol to the north had brought it in the day before. She adjusted the mask over her face and picked up a surgical bonesaw.</p>
<p>"Roll it over."  Her assistants rolled the corpse over so she could begin cutting away the wings.</p>
<p>It took a few hours, but she had another set of wings for analysis. She peeled off the mask with a tired hand.</p>
<p>"Anything else, Dr. Thorn?" one of the assistants asked.</p>
<p>"No, we're done for tonight. Be back at nine o'clock tomorrow.  We'll be setting up our tests then."  The assistants nodded and left the surgical theater.</p>
<p>Alone with the assorted parts of angels, Becca thought back to her one encounter with their own archangel. She sank down into the chair next to the desk, just below the extended wing of another angel, preserved like a butterfly.  Staring at that wing, she began remembering and touched herself through her scrubs.  The power of the shoulders that seemed to control them… The silky smooth skin covering the pectorals and deltoids… The ferocity of being taken without any foreplay…  Her fingers tore open the snaps on her scrub pants and wriggled past her panties to flutter over her clitoris and then inside her.</p>
<p>"Michael…" she moaned as she pushed two fingers inside herself.  She bit her lip, trying to reach that peak that Michael had taken her to, almost fisting herself until she came with a whimper. </p>
<p>She pulled her fingers out of her body, still unfulfilled even if she'd orgasmed.  Cleaning herself off by stripping off her scrubs and wiping between her legs, Becca stared up at the wings.  "You should be mine, Michael," she muttered.</p>
<p>A wisp of fog shaped like a woman seemed to hover behind her before dissipating.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Gabriel's Aerie</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even archangels can be caught unawares.  Gabriel sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing hard.</p>
<p>"A nightmare…just a nightmare…" he muttered as he slowly leaned back on his pillows. He stared out at the starry night and thought back on what had frightened him.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
He was in Michael and Alex's nest, but this time, Michael didn't remove his hands. Instead, they traveled up Gabriel's thighs and met over his interested penis.  Shooting glances at Alex passed out on the bed, Gabriel didn't stop Michael—he'd been so lonely since Father left and Michael had chosen the humans over him.</p>
  <p>"We shouldn't, Michael," Gabriel whispered even as he reached down and undid the placket of his pants.</p>
  <p>Michael's eyes were on that opening, burning the bared skin. "We should," he growled. "We are two halves of the same being, we should be together."  Those eyes flicked up to catch Gabriel's and he saw something dark and dangerous looking back. </p>
  <p>"You're not Michael," Gabriel hissed.  He scrambled to zip up his pants and roll away at the same time.</p>
  <p>The imposter smirked, showing sharp teeth.   "Yes…I am Michael."  Those hands now had claws, digging them into Gabriel's thighs in an attempt to hold him there.</p>
  <p>Gabriel thrashed and punched and, finally, tore the clawed hands away, wincing at the pain. "No, no, no!" he shouted, shaking his head. "You are evil, there is no love in you!"  He groped around, trying to find his sword.</p>
  <p>"So weak!  You would do better to accept me, for I am inevitable."  The imposter transformed into half angel-half werewolf, still wearing Michael's face. </p>
  <p>But, Gabriel found his sword, and it was glowing with energy, much like Father's words on Alex's skin.  He swung it in a high arc and felt it bite into his nemesis' shoulder.  The light of the sword seemed to flow into the imposter's body via the slash. The look of surprise on the beastly visage was priceless as blue-white light filled its body and then burned it to a cinder from the inside.</p>
  <p>Gabriel laid back on the sofa, dragging in gulps of air. He didn't move until he felt a  cool hand on his cheek. Standing next to him was Alex, as he'd seen him last, sweaty clothes and all.  But, he was smiling down at Gabriel, an open, caring smile. "Hey, brother-in-law…you did good. Thank you."<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>Gabriel drew in a shuddering breath. He'd been tempted, oh so tempted, but he couldn't take what had been offered, even if it was his imagination.   Then he winced.  Peeling back the covers, he found raised welts dotted with blood from what looked like claws.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes in shock.  "It wasn't a dream…" He didn't notice the angry face of Lilith disperse in the shadows.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Vega: Stratosphere and Other Environs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The power of the tattoos is wreaking havoc on someone else's plans, and a new aspect makes itself known.  Or, as Michael would say, it's a new weapon in Alex's arsenal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Vega:  Stratosphere and Other Environs</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Saturday, and Alex had no duties for the day, or for Sunday. So, of course, Michael and Alex were training.</p>
<p>Michael watched Alex moving through the ancient forms of celestial hand-to-hand combat. He'd never thought to teach a human as they were more fragile, but Alex had convinced him.  Just the memory of the convincing had Michael smiling widely. Then he turned his attention back to Alex as he crouched low into a leg-sweep and overbalanced.</p>
<p>"Why are you off-balance?"</p>
<p>Looking up from where he leaned on his elbows, Alex just grinned. "Too much spin. Have to watch out for a slipperier than average floor." He held out his hand and Michael stood up and pulled his mate into a loose embrace.</p>
<p>"I told you that micro-movements had to done over and over and until they are as natural as breathing."  He kissed Alex's flushed cheek and set him on his feet.  "Again, the first form."</p>
<p>Alex grinned and rolled his neck and shoulders.  Then, he put his feet in the first form position.  He raised his right hand, moving it into the heart position, and his left to the shield position.  As Michael counted in Lishepus, Alex went through the each motion of the position. When he got to the leg sweep, this time he didn't fall over. He stood up and gave Michael a bow.</p>
<p>"And that's how you use your heart to subdue an enemy, right?" Alex asked with a smile.</p>
<p>"Yes. But, as I warned you, these forms are both physically and psychically draining. Until you are proficient, please practice them in my presence." Michael reached down and tossed a bottle of water to Alex.</p>
<p>A strange look came over Alex's face and the water bottle sailed past him. He was crumpling to the floor as Michael jumped for him…</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Alex felt something pulling at his connection to Michael. The energy of the tattoos brought him to his center and he found a woman, pretty except for the birds' feet, scratching and tugging at it.  She wasn't making much headway, and when he put out a hand to touch her, she jumped away from the link with a snarl.</p>
  <p>"You! How are you here? You're just a human," she shouted. Her fingers were distended into claws.</p>
  <p>"Here?  This is <b>me</b>, bitch!" Alex instantly fell into the heart's protection first form and blocked the strange female's swipes and punches. When he got to the leg sweep, he made sure to keep spinning to get her as she tried to regain her balance.  Once she was down, Alex knelt over her, a claw hold over what should be her trachea.  "Now, before I let the tattoos have you, tell me how you got here and why you were trying to break my bond?"</p>
  <p>Eyes bugging out, the woman's hands scrabbled at Alex's hard grip on her throat.  He eased off just a bit. She coughed and glared, but in the end, she began speaking. "I am Lilith, mother of demons as well as Adam's first wife."  She grimaced when Alex's hold tightened fractionally. "I need to free Michael from yo—"  Alex gripped her throat between both hands, and squeezed. </p>
  <p>"Freely given, lovingly accepted.  He's mine!" Alex growled.  </p>
  <p>Lilith's face was turning purple.  She'd never had thought a human, even augmented by God's words, could exert such power over her.  Soon, she was weakly batting at Alex's forearms. He blinked and loosened his grip, but didn't let her go.</p>
  <p>"Keep talking!"</p>
  <p>The demoness coughed.  "You are interfering in our plan.  We must control Michael."</p>
  <p>Alex's tattoos suddenly flared into life and began lifting off of his body.  They looked like a chain.  This chain wrapped itself around Lilith, slithering under and around until Alex could let go and scramble to his feet.  Soon, she was cocooned in God's words.  Words flashed across her bound body, and Alex began laughing.</p>
  <p>"Oh, you are royally fucked, Lilith, you and your little friends." Alex laughed and laughed as the tattoo chain-cum-mummy wrap shrank tighter and tighter until a small blob was left and it too disappeared without a sound.</p>
  <p>Alex moved closer to his bond with Michael, smoothing his hands over the minor tears that Lilith had caused, sending his love and strength along the link. Then he reached for the link to Gabriel, petting it and braiding in some of his strength.  There was another link, so thin as to be a thread.  Alex rolled it between his fingers, sending strength along it, smiling when he realized it led to Uriel.  From there he found the barely-there connection to Raphael, a dark, diseased thread. Alex plucked a strand from the other three links, and touching his chest to pull his energy forward, he wove in their shared love and respect and strength, pleased when the darkness got lighter.  When it was grey, he decided that would do for now, since radical change can be downright dangerous.</p>
  <p>Pleased that he'd shared more of God's words, Alex put both hands on his link to Michael.</p>
</blockquote><p>"…Alex…Alex…where have you gone?"</p>
<p>"Uhh…right…here…"</p>
<p>Michael's head shot up.  He'd been at Alex's side for a whole day, only certain he could feel him, but not knowing just what was happening. "Alex?"</p>
<p>"Yeah…who else has such luck?" Alex asked weakly. He could barely raise his eyelids, so he reached out blindly, lips quirking when he felt Michael's big hands glomming on and holding tight.</p>
<p>There were tears on Michael's face, Alex could feel them against the back of his hand. "Hey, hey…I'm here…not going anywhere…"</p>
<p>"I could not follow, Alex," Michael whispered brokenly against Alex's hand.  "I could only watch over you here."</p>
<p>"Hey, I tried to let you know. Did you feel a tingling along our bond?" Alex finally opened his eyes and looked at Michael's distraught face. "Love, I will never go far away.  I tried to let you know."</p>
<p>Michael nodded. "I felt anxious, but then it was as if you were near me, at my side. I held onto the hope that…that…"</p>
<p>"He wouldn't let anyone near you." Ethan Mack pushed himself away from the wall. He stood at the foot of the bed, which wasn't <i>their</i> bed.  "Hey, bud, how the hell are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Soldier!"  On the other side of the room, General Reisen stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in.  "Lannon, feeling better?"</p>
<p>"Wait, I'm in the hospital?" Alex looked around, surprised no one else was popping out of the woodwork.</p>
<p>"I brought you here."  Michael put his forehead against their clasped hands.</p>
<p>"Don't be too hard on him, Alex.  He was right to bring you in. You needed oxygen." General Reisen walked to Alex's other side.  "You're the Chosen One.  He had a duty to protect you."</p>
<p>Alex looked at Ethan and got a smile and a shrug.  "Hey, don't mind me, I'm just the guy he let be around you." Alex mouthed <i>thank you</i>.</p>
<p>Wincing a bit, Alex tried to wriggle higher on his pillows. </p>
<p>"You should both leave now." Michael held onto Alex's hand and stood up.  His wings appeared, mantled behind his back.  "Please."</p>
<p>"General, sir, I'll take you home and return with a report. If that's acceptable, sir?" Ethan asked.</p>
<p>Patting Alex's shoulder, the general grinned. "I remember how it is with young people, Michael.  Alex, you get well, and come visit an old man, eh?"  He shared a look with Michael and let Ethan lead him from the room.</p>
<p>"See you in a few, Alex," Ethan called over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Once the door shut behind them, Michael kissed Alex.  It was a different kiss than any that had come before. It was sad, but hopeful.  It said all things Michael couldn't, and Alex let him know he understood.</p>
<p>"Did I let the cat out of the bag talking about our bond?"  Alex petted the wing lying over his chest.</p>
<p>"No." Michael shook his head.  "I had spoken to Edward about bonds before. And, your friend Ethan told he I was your favorite fantasy, so I didn't think they would tell any secrets we had."</p>
<p>"I wish you could lie down with me," Alex groused.</p>
<p>"There is a very large sofa along the wall.  As long as I don't unplug you, I would feel safe moving you there."  Michael leaned down and kissed Alex once more before disappearing his wings.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door and a young doctor stepped inside, nose to her clipboard.  "Well, Mr.Lannon, your oxygen levels…" her voice trailed away when she looked up and saw Michael.  "Archangel!  Ah, what are you doing here? You're not on my form as a visitor." She flipped through the papers on her clipboard.</p>
<p>"I am Alex's former guardian. That makes me family." Michael's tone of voice practically dared the doctor to kick him out.</p>
<p>"Ah, ah, I'll just list your name on my form, and there'll be no more questions.  But, if you'll excuse me, I have to exam Mr. Lannon."  She set down her clipboard on Alex's legs and dragged a stethoscope from her pocket.  She was just leaning forward to put it on Alex, when Michael reached over and grabbed her arm.  He pulled at her until they didn't have Alex between the two of them.</p>
<p>"What is your name, doctor? You aren't wearing a badge.  You also should have better forgeries of Alex's medical records."  Michael shook the woman's arm.</p>
<p>"I'm a doctor."</p>
<p>"Name."</p>
<p>"I don't have to tell you anything!"</p>
<p>"Michael!" Alex's shout drew his mate's attention. "Let me hold her hands."  The tattoos were shifting across his arms, a band whirling around his wrists. </p>
<p>The archangel bared his teeth and dragged the anonymous doctor to Alex's bedside.  He held her in front of his chest and pushed her arms out so Alex could wrap a hand around each wrist. The woman opened her mouth to scream, finally, but nothing came out.</p>
<p>Alex closed his eyes, more to lessen any distractions than anything else.  The tattoos had told him he could get information from the woman, but she didn't have a link with him, so he was going in blind.  Then, he felt her:  fear, disgust, intrigue, sadness.</p>
<p>"Her name's Daria…She's from Helena…Arika's lover." Alex's words fell into deafening silence.  "She's really a doctor, but she's here to drug me so they can smuggle me to Helena…somehow escaped from detention. She wasn't counting on you."  Alex opened his eyes.  Daria's eyes were on the tattoos writhing around Alex's wrists.  He moved his hands to hold hers.  Suddenly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  "She's going to sleep for a few hours."</p>
<p>Michael settled the unconscious woman on the sofa and turned back to Alex with a questioning eyebrow. Alex answered with a grin, "You're going to take me home, right after you get Ethan back here to confine the doctor.  Then, we're going to make love, because you know how that recharges me, and then to Gabriel's so I can you both everything I learned."</p>
<p>Smiling at his mate, Michael pressed the call button. When a nurse and an Archangel Corp member opened the door, he gave his corpsman an order to find Ethan Mack and have him come to Alex's room as quickly as possible.  He directed the nurse to find a real doctor, so he could remove Alex.</p>
<p>"Sir, yessir!" the corp member said with a salute.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back," the nurse said with a stiff nod.</p>
<p>Then, almost alone, Michael sat at Alex's bedside, just holding his hand and tugging the boot knife that Alex had gifted him up higher for ease of drawing.</p>
<p>Alex put his head back and just breathed. Saving the world was getting tiring, but as long as Michael didn't mind the recovery sex, he could do it.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. All Over the Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Alex's latest  experience, Michael takes him away. Yet, for all the sweetness, there is still darkness rising.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>On the Road to Gabriel's Aerie</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex was glad that they drove toward the mountains instead of flying.  His head was hurting from that deep dive into the doctor from Helena.  And it was kind of fun having Michael drive, since he didn't do it all the time. The scenery went by, filled with more people than Alex had ever seen outside of Vega.</p><p>"So…we're doing mass evictions…"Alex's voice trailed off.</p><p>"Yes, it seems they coincide with our love-making."  For an archangel, Michael was sporting a red face that looked remarkably like a blush as he stared straight ahead at the road.</p><p>Perhaps he was still loopy from his time in the hospital, or he was just being himself, but Alex laughed out loud.  "That's one way to tell we're not shooting blanks."  He kept laughing even though it hurt his head.</p><p>Michael glanced over at his mate, and laid his hand on Alex's thigh, glad to feel the vibrations through both body and bond.  "I once heard it said that love makes the world go 'round.  Perhaps you were needed to strengthen the spin," he said drily.</p><p>"Ooh, you made a joke!"  Alex wove his fingers between Michael's and chuckled.  "I think we're gonna be okay, Michael.  We've got love to spare."</p><p>"As long as I don't have to share with everyone."  Michael turned his head to smile at Alex and then back to the road.</p><p>"So, why are we going this way?"  Alex hadn't realized earlier that Michael wasn't driving straight toward Gabriel's aerie.  </p><p>"I decided to see if your old house was still habitable.  I wanted to…"  The tips of Michael's ears were red.</p><p>Alex leaned his head back and tried to parse just what was happening…and then it dawned on him.  "You want to celebrate our anniversary?  Of the time I almost shot you?"  He turned his head on the headrest and watched the blood climb up Michael's cheeks.</p><p>"I was led to believe that significant events in a personal history should be celebrated."  Michael's lips were stiff as he spoke.</p><p>Alex was still holding Michael's hand, and he squeezed."Shooting at the person you will someday love is a bit of a stretch, Michael…unless you hold it as a happy memory?"</p><p>The rover slowed to a stop and Michael parked.  He turned toward Alex with a strange, searching look on his face.  "The day you saw me transform from a werewolf to an angel, you didn't shoot to kill. You listened to Jeep, and to me, and even though you were under no obligation, you believed it when I said we were pack, family.  I hold that day close, because you renewed my flagging hope.  Later, I looked back at that day and realized that your belief in my words was what kept me sane before my familial love changed to erotic love."  He put his left hand over Alex's and just looked into his lover's still dazed eyes.  "You are love, Alex, made manifest.  I would celebrate every day I have with you, but I choose the day you let me live."</p><p>Alex blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from his eyes.   He knew Michael felt things, some of them so deeply that he had a hard time expressing it in human terms.  Then there were the things that he wasn't certain Michael would ever understand because of his millennia of existence and celestial origins, and yet, he would surprise Alex with words that carried weight and all the love he had in him.  Alex gave up and closed his eyes, tears slowly falling down his face.</p><p>Michael's voice was strained as he said, "I didn't mean to make you sad, Alex."</p><p>"No, no…it's…you are…you always amaze me," Alex stuttered, eyes flying open to show just how overcome he was. "You are the most human person I know…and I'm damn lucky to have you in my life.  Now, can we find someplace to lie down in each other's arms?" Alex reached up and wiped away his tears.</p><p>"Alex, your hand…the tears…"</p><p>Alex looked down at his hand. The tattoos were on the palm of his right hand, and then they stopped.  Words formed and Alex read them aloud:  "<i>Two as one, sword and shield, together. A foundation to build upon.</i>" The words also appeared on Michael's hand covering Alex's left.</p><p>"Can you feel the words?"  Alex traced them until they disappeared from Michael's skin.</p><p>"How did you do that?" Michael asked wonderingly.</p><p>"Ah…I didn't do anything."  Alex kept petting the back of Michael's hand.  "It's…you like to say God works in mysterious ways."</p><p>"Father can be enigmatic, but this is quite straightforward."  Michael turned back to the wheel and started up the rover.  "Night is coming.  You need your rest—"</p><p>"I need you.  Let's just get someplace safe.  Then, we'll celebrate."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Outside of Vega</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The apostle stared at the wall surrounding Vega.  He knew many ways into the city, but for some reason, security had been trebled, and city guards, the militia, and the Archangel Corp were doing security sweeps at random times and locations. </p><p>"Your master is a fool!"  Lilith solidified out of a swirling dervish of sand.  "The human threw me out of Michael!"</p><p>"I thought you had power, Mother Lilith."  The apostle's head fell back and Lucifer began speaking as his chin came back down…</p><p>"Mother of demons, we called you. When you lay with my brother, Samael, and birthed a hundred monsters a day, it was evident that you were filled with power. But, now you are beaten by a simple human?"  Lucifer's low, chilling laugh burst out.  "He's but a boy, less than that to us with untold eons of existence, and yet, he <i>threw</i> you out of my brother…my saintly, warrior brother, who should have been an easy target with all that angst and anger."  A fire seemed to burn behind the possessed apostle's eyes.</p><p>Lilith stood her ground, taloned feet gripping the earth beneath them in anger.  "Morningstar, you may have shone brightest when you stood at the Father's right hand, but you do not shine as brightly as the human, Alex Lannon.  He has learned to harness the power of the Father's words, something you would be hard-pressed to do."  She crossed her arms over her naked chest and glared at Lucifer's representative.</p><p>"You should have killed the boy," Lucifer said through the apostle's lips.  "He's just a human! So what if he carries the last words of Father!  He is merely a vessel, nothing more."</p><p>"Then <i>you</i> kill him!" Lilith hissed from between gritted teeth. "You once could wield power similar to the Father.  Why aren't you crossing into his subconscious and blasting him there?  Why are you sending me?"</p><p>"The mother of monsters is still a mother. I was certain you could lull him into a false sense of security before destroying him."  The apostle's lips pursed in thought.  "You were the best choice for this as you might even be related."</p><p>"That human came from nothing I birthed. I would have recognized any part of one of my children…but, you…that human holds celestial energy…you should be able to manipulate that since you once held that same energy."  Lilith stared at the apostle, daring Lucifer to say something.</p><p>"The human <i>is</i> weak for he is tangled up with Michael in the most animalistic of ways.  That is where we will strike."  The possessed apostle began pacing back and forth.  "My spy inside Vega must come into play.  And, you Mother Lilith, will add your power to the spy's efforts."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Jeep's House</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like the place is still standing," Alex said with a tired grin as he gingerly got out of the rover.  Michael crossed in front of the vehicle, just in case Alex needed help.</p><p>"I may have patrolled here for several months," Michael murmured. "Since there are fewer numbers of eight-balls, it has been a pleasant task."  He kept his smile to himself when Alex wrapped a hand around his arm.  "I restocked the weapons cache and other supplies." They walked slowly around the rover, Michael opening the door behind the driver's seat to drag out their backpacks before they continued to the front steps.</p><p>"Still looks like home," Alex said before climbing up to the front door. There were three gleaming deadbolts in the door.</p><p>"I took the liberty of securing it, as well."  Michael pulled out three separate keys, one for each deadbolt and undid them under Alex's watchful eyes.  He threw the door open and waved Alex inside.</p><p>Jeep's notations and research that had littered every surface were gone.  The walls were painted a pale, cheery yellow, with two pictures on the wall by the kitchen.  Alex stepped closer to see what they were of and stopped in shock. One picture was of Charlie and Jeep, her belly round with Alex.  The other was of Alex as a boy, one Jeep had taken, just in case Alex ever had to prove he'd met Michael, standing next to Michael on their stoop.  </p><p>"Where?  How did you find these?" Alex asked breathlessly.  He'd never seen that picture because Michael had never given him a copy.  "I never knew there were pictures of my mother until Jeep gave me the one he had at the Jubilee."  He reached out to trace his mother's face, marveling at the bright smile she had, and how much in love Jeep looked.  He looked over his shoulder.  </p><p>After locking the door, Michael stood just behind Alex, not touching, but just near.  "I took the picture of Jeep and Charlie.  You were born the next day.  I had the camera in my pocket when I saved you."  He stepped past Alex and touched the picture of him and Alex.  "Jeep took this picture with the same camera, but I never thought to find someone to develop the images until you became my mate."  He turned to look at Alex, a soft smile on his face. "Edward told me that these pictures would please you."</p><p>"Yeah, the general's right."  Alex stepped closer to Michael and leaned against him. "Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't romantic, because you're way more romantic than I'll ever be."  He hugged his mate.  "Is there a bed here? I'd really like to take you to bed and show you how happy you've made me," he whispered against Michael's shoulder.</p><p>"There is a bed, which seems very comfortable to me, and I hope you approve. But, first, you need to eat." Michael steered Alex into the kitchen, where the table was laid out for two.  </p><p>"When did you make dinner?"  Alex didn't see anything cooking, but the smell of roast something and vinegar was making his mouth water.</p><p>Michael pulled out a chair and waved Alex to it, not saying a word until Alex was seated with his elbows on the table.  He pulled open the refrigerator, which was on and let a waft of cold air unfurl into the kitchen.  There was a roast—maybe roast beef—and a green salad and what looked like a frosted chocolate cake.  Michael pulled out the salad and the cake.  He turned on the stove and then set the salad on the table.  "I only need to warm the roast, and the vegetables that go with it, and our dinner is ready."  He leaned against the counter as the stove warmed up.</p><p>Alex leaned on one fist as he just grinned at his lover, his protector, his wonderful mate.  "How long have you had this planned?"</p><p>"Your friend, Ethan, was amenable and helped me stage this.  He was out here yesterday, while we were training."  Michael crossed his arms and his ankles, just looking at Alex.  "He even came out here and painted. He told me you had good memories of this place, before the werewolf attack and wanted to help revive them." The temperature alarm on the oven went off and Michael stood up, turned around, and opened a cabinet to pull out a pan.  Then, he took out the roast and the vegetables, arranged them in the pan, poured in a cup of water and put the whole thing into the oven. He set the timer and sat down across from Alex.</p><p>"Other than Gabriel now, do you have any close friends?"  Alex still had his chin on his fist as he talked.</p><p>"My friend, Louis, you've met him. He runs your favorite fruit stand.  Edward is also someone I consider a friend, but then there is you, who I prize above all others. You are my best friend."  The look of pleasure on Michael's face made Alex smile widely.</p><p>"And you're mine."  Alex sat up and put his hand across the table. "I love you."</p><p>Michael put his hand into Alex's.   "And I love you."</p><p>The oven timer went off a few minutes later, and Michael drew his hand away slowly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Gabriel's Aerie</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The archangel Raziel shifted her shoulders and her wings disappeared half a step after she landed.  For ages she'd ignored her brothers and sisters, content to gather knowledge, seeking any wisp of Father's doings. She'd been visiting the north and the northeast, feeling out other angels and their once-again-human charges for the past few years. Now, after signs and portents, she returned with data for Gabriel, and even an offer of alliance from a group of forest elves in what was once Michigan.</p><p>Furiad stopped Raziel with a hand to her shoulder and a frown.  "You will have to wait, Keeper of Secrets, Gabriel is not in residence."  </p><p>She looked down at the warrior angel's hand until he removed it. "Then show me somewhere to rest, with writing implements and scads of paper.  I would order my thoughts."  Raziel crossed her arms over her chest, her dagger and rapier loose in their scabbards.  The fact she kept a small dagger in a sheath on her arm kept Furiad from putting hands on her again; he remembered the bite of that small dagger.</p><p>Furiad spun on his heel and spoke over his shoulder, "Follow me.  You can have Gabriel's library, and there's a niche with a bed as well. I'll have someone bring you food."</p><p>As they moved away from the entry of the aerie, Raziel let  her arms fall to her sides, noting that there were few eight balls visible.  In fact, there were a number of humans and angels working at various maintenance jobs.  "When did Gabriel condone so many humans around him?  When I was here a decade ago, there were but one or two very subservient ones."</p><p>Furiad barked out a short laugh. "Gabriel has mended fences with Michael.  The fact that the Chosen One has close ties to Michael also plays into my general's plans, I think."  He stopped by a heavy wooden door, with large, ornate hinges that covered half of the door's surface.  He turned the heavy doorknob and opened it, showing a floor to ceiling book-filled library.  "The niche is beyond that screen, near the windows.  Food will be here shortly."  Furiad left Raziel there, returning the way they'd come.</p><p>She breathed deep, the scent of old books and collected knowledge drawing her into what she considered her domain…whatever Gabriel thought of his ownership.  The door closed behind her with a muffled thud.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Outside Vega</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel looked down on the dark man in a long leather duster, pacing and punctuating his words with only a few hand gestures. Senses more acute than any human, he was a mile away, and could clearly see and hear what was going, but he wondered why a Vega vehicle was parked nearby and no one was shooting.</p><p>"Lucifer bids you seduce Michael."  The dark man's words sounded exactly like something his older brother would say.  Gabriel rolled his eyes and closed his eyes to help pay closer attention.</p><p>"What a fuck-up!"  It was a woman's voice, very cultured.  "I'd do better trying for his boy-toy, Lannon."</p><p>"No. You couldn't shake that human from Michael's side. We know you already tried."  </p><p>The woman paced back and forth next to the vehicle, muttering imprecations under her breath.  "What fresh hell do you want me to visit then?"</p><p>"You will go to Gabriel," Lucifer's agent said in an unctuous manner. "He may be reconciled with his brother, but he still harbors ill will toward the majority of humans. He would jump at the chance to use you against Vega, even as well as he and Michael are doing."</p><p>Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at the woman. Long, dark hair, slightly curvaceous, pant suit…he didn't recognize her, but then how would he if she wasn't a higher angel in hiding or a dyad? Still, he would know her voice and stance if he needed to identify her.</p><p>"If this works, I don't want to return to Vega.   I've heard women have the power in Helena, so you'll make certain that's my reward for sleeping with the enemy." The woman stopped pacing, staring toward Vega's walls.  "I would have loved to put Michael under my thumb…hell, even Lannon is handsome enough, in his wholesome way."</p><p>"You will have the aid of Lilith, so just light the candle we gave you and she will appear shortly after."  The possessed man laughed—Gabriel felt a shiver crawl up his spine at the evil inherent in that laugh—and clasped the woman's shoulders to turn her towards him. "You belong to me, woman. Whatever you do from this point, you will succeed or you will cease to exist." The woman winced in pain as the dark man's hands tightened.  "Remember this pain.  It is but a drop in the bucket of pain."  He must have dug his fingers even deeper into the woman's muscles since she fell to her knees before he released her.</p><p>Still on the ground, she sneered at the dark man.  "Oh, you are the devil, aren't you?"</p><p>Eyes blazing, the possessed vessel for Lucifer, Son of Morning, whirled back and laughed harshly.  "Damned straight!"</p><p>Within seconds, the man was himself, smoothing down his duster, resettling his hat.  "We will contact you again in a week."</p><p>Gabriel bit his lip.  He'd only been patrolling on a whim, double-checking what Michael had said was now open territory since the mass evictions of eight-balls.  It was literally dumb luck he'd stopped to rest by this boulder, feeling the subdued thrum of Michael through their link. He'd wanted to find out why Michael was feeling sad while Alex seemed to be fierce, but the sight of so much open, beautifully stark space had made him stop and just soak it in.  If the pair below hadn't met right below his perch, he never would've been in position to spy on them.</p><p>The sound of the vehicle starting up had Gabriel leaning around the boulder.  He watched it drive back toward Vega's walls. He also saw the dark man pull his hat down lower over his eyes, and shoulder a backpack and a rifle.  The vessel for Lucifer set off to the southeast, seeming to cast two shadows as he walked.</p><p>Turning to press his back against the boulder, Gabriel sat deep in thought.  Once the desert sounds came back to their natural levels, he closed his eyes and listened…and smelled…and finally feeling secure he was the only angelic presence in the area, he stood up, released his wings, and took breath before shooting up into the air.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sharing the Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael and Alex's power is love, and their lovemaking ripples throughout the Cradle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Jeep's House</b>
</p>
<p>Dinner with Michael had been fantastic, even if Alex was almost falling asleep into the utterly decadent chocolate frosted cake.  He had to smile tiredly as Michael took away the piece he'd only take a bite of.  "Delicious, Michael. Thank you."  Alex closed his eyes and felt the drag of Michael's fingers as he stroked his cheek before putting away the leftovers.</p>
<p>"…up, Alex," Michael said softly.  Alex blinked—<i>when had he fallen asleep?</i>—at Michael's face.  "Time all good Chosen Ones should be in bed." Without the slightest hint of effort, Michael scooped Alex up from his seat, pressing a kiss to his mate's head.</p>
<p>"Can you stay awake long enough for your ablutions?" Michael asked as they passed the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Give me five minutes alone and I'm all yours, lover," Alex said slowly.  Those five minutes were enough to do what needed to be done, and even to start brushing his teeth when Michael knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm almost…"Alex's voice trailed away as the mirror fogged up—<i>from the inside</i>—and an image, a moving image, replaced his reflection.  A string of tattoos swirled around Alex's left wrist and then framed the image in the mirror.</p>
<p>Michael opened the door just as the image grew clearer.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>A dark man in a long, brown duster stared toward the walls of Vega. There was a woman pacing in front of them and suddenly, she was on the ground at his feet. On a rocky hillside, there was a person, dressed in black, giving the impression it was spying on the pair below.</p>
  <p>Some kind of energy appeared around the dark man, and the spy had wispy wings appearing and disappearing.  Then the woman turned and her features were obscured by the same kind of energy around the dark man.</p>
</blockquote><p>The tattoos returned to Alex's left wrist.  He was awake now.  He spit out the foam from his toothbrushing and made silent motions toward the clearing mirror. "You saw that, right?"</p>
<p>Michael put his arm around Alex's shoulder as they stared at their reflections in the mirror.  "We just saw something that either just happened or recently happened.  Did you recognize anyone?"</p>
<p>Alex rinsed his mouth and leaned back into Michael's chest. "I think the one spying was Gabriel, that armor of his is pretty distinctive in an S-and-M kind of way.  The woman, the way she walked, it's familiar, but I can't place her right now.  But, it's the dark guy, with the weird energy, him I know I don't know and I definitely don't like."</p>
<p>Wrapping his arms around Alex, Michael met Alex's eyes in the mirror. "I think you are correct about Gabriel, but the energy that surrounded that man?  It reminded me of an archangel's incorporeal state…and the color was that of my elder brother, Lucifer." Alex's jaw dropped open.</p>
<p>"Oh, for…I was hoping he wasn't going to come out and play," Alex muttered.  He shivered in Michael's embrace, closing his eyes when his lover's wings appeared and surrounded the two of them.  "Can we just stay like this for a few months?" he asked.</p>
<p>"We could hide, but you are too much your mother's son to sit still while someone hurts another. You would never stop being someone who wants to protect others, which is part of your charm for me." Michael rested his chin on Alex's shoulder as he pulled him closer. "But, even a warrior is given furlough, to remember who and what he's fighting for." He turned Alex in his arms, and pressed closed mouth kisses on his eyelids before kissing his cheeks and then his lips.</p>
<p>"You do know how to build a guy up, don't you?"  Alex wrapped his arms more securely around Michael, fingers gently weaving into those dangerous wings and scratching lightly at the junction of metaphysical and angelic, causing Michael to purr like a giant cat. "And you make the best happy noises, too."  Alex smiled against Michael's throat, and whispered, "For tonight, we're on furlough, and I want to hear you roar."</p>
<p>"As you wish," Michael murmured.  His wings opened and then were gone, drawing a sigh of loss from Alex. Michael put his hand on Alex's face and tipped it up. "When you are naked on our bed, my wings will cover you."  Alex's smile was a mile wide as they made their way out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into Jeep's old room.</p>
<p>Alex kicked off his shoes as Michael tenderly undressed him, kissing the divot of his throat, his breastbone, tongue flirting with his bellybutton, before undoing the belt of his pants and unzipping them to push them—and his boxers—down and then off.  </p>
<p>Swaying slightly, Alex caught his breath at the look on Michael's face. Once he'd thought Michael cold, and closed-off; after all these years together, he could see past the stoic mask Michael presented to the world to the heart of his angel, his mate. Alex put both hands out to draw Michael up as he bent down to kiss him.  His tongue licked at Michael's lips until they opened and their tongues could caress each other, trading space in each other's mouths until they were breathing as one being. Alex moaned at the touch of his angel's large hands on his hips, thumbs flirting with his very interested cock.   Their bond hummed with energy, magnifying the feelings between the two of them.  </p>
<p>Michael knelt higher and then stood up to lay Alex down on the very spacious bed. "Look at me," he commanded. Henley and boots were shucked off quickly, and then, with a wicked grin he'd learned from Alex, he shimmied as he very slowly removed his jeans. He kept his eyes on Alex's, grin deepening as they became slightly unfocused.   Once naked, he stood tall, chest out, and his wings appeared.  Alex's breathing sped up and his cock bobbed in time with the slow flap of those wings.  Alex wriggled up the bed, eyes glued to Michael's, and let his legs fall open.  "I accept your invitation," he said as he rose up into the air and then floated down to cover his heart and soul.</p>
<p>"That should be corny, but it sounds lovely when you say it out loud," Alex murmured against Michael's lips.  Then they were kissing deeply, hearts beating against each other, Michael's wings flexed and rustled whenever Alex curled his fingers into them, dragging his fingernails carefully through the down to the skin of Michael's back, where he wasn't so careful, leaving small furrows that had his angel purring and moaning as he writhed on top of Alex. </p>
<p>As Michael ground down, his cock was trapped against Alex's, a point of red-hot heat that he wanted to share with Alex in the most primal way. The heat seemed to turn Alex to liquid as he seemed mix into Michael, the two of them languid as they moved together and barely apart, like waves washing over the shore. Alex threw his head back and Michael couldn't resist, he kissed that bared throat and then lightly scraped his teeth over Alex's Adam's-apple, which seemed directly connected to his hips as they forcefully bucked up into Michael's.</p>
<p>Michael's wings brushed up and down Alex's arms and legs, feeling as if they were soft fingers. He moaned, eyes rolling under his closed eyelids.  Putting his arms under Alex, Michael lifted him so that his wings could curl under his lover's body, surrounding him in their combined scent.  Alex's heart beat against Michael's chest, as if it were his rapid echo.  Surrounded by Michael's wing, they kissed and thrust, silently asking and receiving caresses and moans.</p>
<p>Then the power within Alex rose, and God's words multiplied on Alex's skin. Michael's grace rose to meet it, and he felt the brush of Father's love bind the two of them together, even closer than before.  Their thrusts sped up, chests pressed so tightly against each other, Alex would swear—if he was coherent enough—that he felt as if he were the one with the wings. Fingers dug into slick muscles, tongues met, teeth left marks that each would cherish, hearts raced with passion and love, cocks throbbed and jerked between them.  Then, there was a moment of sublime unity, when they were truly one bright being, as celestial as any Heavenly creation ever to exist.</p>
<p>But, they were human, mostly, and gravity pulled them back to Earth, together.  </p>
<p>Michael clutched Alex tight and orgasmed with a cry muffled by Alex's shoulder.  He rolled his hips reflexively and dragged Alex over that peak and into screaming orgasm.</p>
<p>Neither one of them noticed the stars and galaxies swirling in the air around them. Or how Michael's wings looked more like blue steel as the stars seemed to take up residence in each feather. Nor did they notice a tattoo that looked exactly like Michael kissed it into existence, right over Alex's heart.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Gabriel's Aerie:  Furiad's Quarter</b>
</p>
<p>Standing under a cold shower, Furiad rubbed a spot over his heart.  He felt a rush of power, of strong emotion, and bit his lip as an image of Raziel, the most secretive, most alluring of archangels filled his mind. The water wasn't cold enough to dampen his desire and, with a scowl, he fisted himself to completion. Then he turned the water even colder.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Gabriel's Aerie:  The library</b>
</p>
<p>Raziel woke up and stretched leisurely. She felt boneless, for the first time in eons.  Then, she wrinkled her nose as she sniffed her right hand. </p>
<p>Throwing her covers back, she got out of her bed, and sniffed suspiciously. Then she choked back a strangled laugh.</p>
<p>"I dream of Furiad and I come in my sleep," she muttered as she dragged her bedding off the mattress, recovered it with a blanket then laid back down under the other covers.  "Someone somewhere is going to hurt for that," she whispered before falling back into that wickedly good dream.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p><b>Gabriel's Aerie:  Gabriel's Quarters</b>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She was beautiful. Long of limb, hair as black as his wings, and of one of the old races. Her people still held some natural grace and it called to the bit of his own that Alex had reawakened. She was as dark as the red hills he used to fly over, and just as untamed. She kissed him as if he were as he once was, as if he was redeemed of his lust to kill humans.</p>
  <p>"Gabriel…" she called to him, arms open in welcome. When they enfolded him to her bosom, he felt cherished and loved.  "My love…"</p>
  <p>"As you are mine," he breathed against her lips.  Then, they were silent but soft murmurs and suggestions, kisses and caresses speaking a language only they understood.</p>
  <p>"Gabriel…love me," she whispered against his lips.</p>
  <p>"Oh, yes…and most thoroughly, my love," he replied with a growl.  </p>
  <p>He pressed her against a wall, unsurprised that they were now naked.  He lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his hips, his cock close to where he wanted to be. He let his wings out to balance the two them as he reached between their bodies to touch her, fingers coming away slick with the evidence of her desire for him.  </p>
  <p>"Touch me," she begged. "I need you…"  She groaned as he put three fingers inside her, the heat and scent of her making him bite his lip as he focused only her needs.</p>
  <p>Writhing between him and wall, she embraced Gabriel and curled her fingers into his wings.  <i>She knew what that did to him! </i>  "Make love to me, Gabriel…please…"</p>
  <p>He obliged, his cock slipping easily inside her welcoming heat. They held still, just breathing in each other's breaths before he pulled her up and let gravity bring her back down, and then she flexed her legs and lifted herself up.  Soon, they were rhythmically moving together, flesh slapping against flesh, kisses and bites and moans warming the air around them.</p>
  <p>When she squeezed around him, he tried to pull out. He moaned, "Nephilim—"</p>
  <p>"Not with love, Gabriel.  Remember, where there's love, there's only love begotten. Alex told us," she panted as she rode Gabriel to a shared orgasm.</p>
</blockquote><p>Gabriel woke with a start, his sheets actually sticky.  It was the first sex dream he'd truly enjoyed in ages.  Just the thought of the woman—the very human woman—had his cock making a valiant effort to rise to the occasion.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and focused on the connection he shared with Michael.  It literally hummed with a symphony of lights and bright, uplifting sounds, or so it seemed to him. If what he had dreamed was remotely possible—and he should really believe Alex when he says it is—then perhaps he would have something like his brother and Alex had…and perhaps more?</p>
<p>The possibility of <i>more</i> brought a soft smile to his face.  Perhaps…no, he'd choose to believe Alex and Michael and the bond.  There would be someone for him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ripples and Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ripples and waves of Alex and Michael's lovemaking move things along, revealing plots and dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega:  House Whele</b><p> </p>
<p>"Sergeant Ethan Mack reporting."</p>
<p>David Whele sat in his library, nursing a drink, scotch by the smell of it.  "You've been asking a lot of questions, Sgt. Mack."  David looked at him through his glass.</p>
<p>"Only pertaining to security, sir."  Ethan stared just past Whele's left ear.</p>
<p>"Security?  I say you’re a spy for Reisen," David suddenly shouted, slamming his glass down on his desk.  "Why are you spying on me?"  He attempted to rise from his seat, but drinking his day away meant he couldn't.  He settled back into his plush chair and sneered instead.</p>
<p>Ethan tried not to roll his eyes.  "I'm no spy, sir, merely a soldier doing his duty."</p>
<p>The rat-a-tat of rapid knocks on the door preceded another Archangel Corp member.  She came to a halt, saluted David, and then handed a note to Ethan. She waited while he read it. Once he nodded, she turned smartly on her heel and exited, never looking in David's direction or acknowledging him in any way.</p>
<p>Ethan turned back to David.  "I've been called away for another assignment, Senator. My replacement, Sgt. Banks, will be here within the hour."  He turned to leave.</p>
<p>"Stop right there!" David had a gun in his hand.</p>
<p>Having weapons pointed at him was nothing new for Ethan, but he'd thought V-6's had people to do that for them.</p>
<p>"You're not going anywhere but Samson's cage."  David heaved himself out of his chair, gun wavering but still on Ethan.</p>
<p>It was surreal, having the drunken senator herding him toward his lion's cage. Ethan knew he didn't have a chance if Whele decided to shoot him on the way there.  He rubbed at a spot over his heart even as he tried to figure out what was happening behind his back.</p>
<p>When he turned into the viewing platform in the lion enclosure, he was shocked to hear Whele wheezing behind him. He chanced at look over his shoulder and his eyes widened.  David Whele was pale and sweaty, the gun pointing down toward the floor.  The man was almost out on his feet.  He didn't even notice Ethan stopping and then slipping past him, pressing a locking button as he exited the room. The last glimpse he had of the senator was as he slumped down the wall, probably unconscious, gun still gripped in his hand.</p>
<p>Ethan tapped his com link and as for a line to General Reisen.  Within minutes, he was reporting what had just happened.  "Sir, Senator Whele called me a spy and, I think he was going to feed me to his lion."</p>
<p>The general's voice was tinny in his ear.  "Have you confined him, soldier?"</p>
<p>"He's passed out on the viewing platform for the lions, but he still has a weapon, sir.  Discretion and all that, I thought I should get out and report."  Ethan held his breath, waiting for the general to chastise him.</p>
<p>"You did what you should have, Mack.  Call for Archangel back-up and take him into custody for threatening a corp member.  I'll take care of the rest."</p>
<p>"Yessir!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega:  House Thorn</b><p> </p>
<p>"Dr. Thorn?  You have a visitor."  The voice never entered her laboratory, only ushered in a dark-haired woman who looked familiar.</p>
<p>"Your décor leaves something to be desired, Senator Thorn."  The woman's voice was cultured…</p>
<p>"Arika of Helena," Becca said with a superior sniff.  "What brings a fugitive to my humble lab?"  She was seated at her desk.  As she turned toward the other woman, she palmed a scalpel.  "Why haven't you left Vega?"</p>
<p>"I haven't yet achieved my mission."  The woman leaned against a lab table, loose-limbed.  She gave the impression that she was coiled like a snake, just waiting to strike.  "You have been delving into mysteries beyond your ken."</p>
<p>Becca kept the hand with the scalpel at her side as she stepped closer. "What mysteries?  I'm just a scientist looking for answers my government demands."  Once she was only feet from the still relaxed escapee, she glared.  "I'm not the one who brought an assassin into Vega."</p>
<p>Arika's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor.  A strange mist rose from her body and coalesced into the naked body of a woman, a transparent woman.</p>
<p>"Oh, you are one of mine," the mist—ghost, spirit—said with a grating laugh.  "A child of demons, filled with darkness and ire."  She rubbed her ephemeral hands together as she floated closer to Becca.  "With you, I can do so much more than that husk."  She indicated Arika's body.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you talking about?"  Becca backed away, holding scalpel out in front of her.  "I must be…it's a nightmare…that's it…nightmare," she muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>The woman floated closer, and Becca could see she was naked…and still transparent…and holding out her arms like she wanted to embrace her.</p>
<p>Becca backed into her desk, screaming as the woman's form enveloped her own.</p>
<p>Within seconds, Becca Thorn was dead, but Lilith resided within her body.  She tapped her new lips, and smiled at the angel wing hanging over Becca's desk.  It burst into flame.</p>
<p>"Oh, Morningstar will be pleased."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega:  The Tunnels</b><p> </p>
<p>Martha lay in her bed, the ache between her thighs and the utterly filled feeling inside giving the lie to her dream.  It had to be real. She'd never had sex that fulfilling and it would be a crime if it hadn't been real, somehow, somewhere.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She'd seen Gabriel as a child.  He'd stormed through her village, but he'd protected the children for some reason. Since she was a half-blood orphan, she'd been less than the others, virtually a slave, so she'd been alone in the cornfield, harvesting the dried cobs for cornmeal.  The sky had been blue when he landed, bloody and grimacing at several feathers hanging from his left wing.</p>
  <p>A twig snapped as she backed away, stepping on the only fucking twig in the whole damned cornfield! She was like a deer in the headlights as his eyes found her.  But he didn't pull out his sword to kill her.  He held out his hand. "Come closer, little one."  The hand was red with someone's blood, but his eyes were kind, and sad.  "I won't hurt you, child. I've done today's quota of killing."</p>
  <p>She understood having limits.  So, she stepped closer, her basket of dried corncobs still on her back.  "I have to bring back one full basket so I can get supper," she said, letting him know she understood him.</p>
  <p>"If you help me, I'll help you fill two baskets.  Would you do that?"</p>
  <p>"How can I help?"  She dragged the strap of the basket over her head and took another step closer.</p>
  <p>He held out his left wing so she could see the bent feathers and the ones barely hanging on. "These feathers need to be straightened or removed so I can fly properly. With your small fingers, you can reach places I can't."</p>
  <p>The afternoon sun warmed them as she tugged the feathers into line.  She made soothing noises, sometimes even kissy ones, when he grimaced and groaned. Once she was satisfied with the left wing, she demanded to see the right one.  "The other one. You have to be balanced."  She looked him in the eye, very firm in her belief.</p>
  <p>"You're the boss, little one," Gabriel said with a laugh.  He held his right wing out, almost purring as she preened him, gentle fingers ruffling and fluffing and straightening.</p>
  <p>"Done now," she declared as the sun was sinking toward the mountains.  "You can flap all right, yeah?"</p>
  <p>Gabriel flexed his wings and then stood up to take three wide flaps, avoiding touching her. "Yes, I can fly properly now."  He smiled at her, like she had done the very best thing in the world.  "Now to fill your basket."  He shot up into the air with one great flap of his wings and dived down to pluck up her basket.  She watched the archangel swooping down across the cornfield in the dying rays of the sun, lulled by the repetitive action.  Then she was in the air as well, held tight against Gabriel's chest, like she was precious or something.</p>
  <p>When the village came into sight, he landed. "Little one, I can't take you closer.  But, you have a very full basket, and if you go back tomorrow, you'll find another one."  He knelt down to look deeply into her eyes.  "You are special, never forget that. Not many would give aid to an enemy."  He touched her cheek and then shot up into the darkening sky.</p>
  <p>She bit her lip before picking up her basket and slinging the strap over her head. She thought to herself, "You're not my enemy. You killed the man who hurt me." She went back to the village, thinking about how she might sleep tonight.</p>
  <p>She'd slept the best she ever had that night, and when she returned to the cornfield the next day, she vowed she'd thank him one day.</p>
</blockquote><p>For years she'd had fantasies about Gabriel, but nothing like her dream.  </p>
<p>She linked her hands behind her head and stared at the tunnel ceiling.  Perhaps she should find Alex. Rumor had it he talked with angels nightly. Maybe he could help her talk to Gabriel…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. In and Around Vega and Gabriel's Aerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Lilith makes her moves in Vega, Alex and Michael are visiting with family.  It's not all fun and games.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Vega:  House Reisen</b>
</p>
<p>Claire Reisen squirmed in the wedding dress while the seamstress moved around her, nipping, tucking, and wielding wicked-looking long pins.  </p>
<p>There was a knock on the door and then, without waiting for an answer, William Whele slipped inside, eyes widening at the sight of his future wife and the gown he was certain to destroy on their wedding night.  He had to bite his lip to keep the grin from his face, making it seem he was vaguely embarrassed to find Claire in a fitting.</p>
<p>She, on the other hand, barely kept a groan inside.  "William, you should have waited outside."  The seamstress just kept on pinning, ignoring the both of them.  "Besides, we're having dinner tonight. Why are you so early?"</p>
<p>William came close enough to smell Claire's perfume, something orangey, and reached out to run a finger along Claire's exposed collarbone.  She shivered—William had never touched her like that before.  He looked down at the seamstress. "Could we have a few minutes?"  He waited while she silently scooted away and then stepped outside, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>"Now, Claire, I know you don't want to marry me, but, I'm here to soothe your fears."  William had both hands on her bare shoulders, the grip this side of painful. He pulled her close and mashed his mouth over hers, stopping whatever she was about to say.  Suddenly, the zipper was pulled and his hands were roaming her naked back, slipping down to palm her buttocks, just over her underwear.</p>
<p>Shock kept her stock still, but then anger had her pushing him away, all while ignoring how the top of the wedding dress had fallen to her waist, exposing the barely there strapless bra she was wearing.  "What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted, one arm pushing at William as she tried to pull up the dress' top.  </p>
<p>"You told someone you wanted a real man.  That's what I'm showing you I am."  William crossed his arms, struggling not to notice Claire's heaving bosom an arm's-length away.  There was a glint in his eye, a dark shine that seemed to call to Claire's own darkness.  Her arm wavered, and then fell.</p>
<p>"How did you know?" she asked in a brittle voice. She pulled up the top of the dress and crossed her arms over it.  Her eyes searched William's face as if seeing him for the first time.</p>
<p>"I may be the Principate, but I'm a man as well.  I'm a Whele, and that means I have hidden strengths you know nothing about."  He took a step toward her.</p>
<p>"You sound different, William.  I've never seen you act like this or say things like this."  Claire turned away, staring out at the evening sky over Vega. She didn't turn back until she heard the lock on the door snick.  "What are you doing, William?" she asked, a bit frightened, and from the flush on her chest, perhaps even turned on.</p>
<p>William began unbuttoning his staid jacket and then his shirt as he approached Claire, a fire burning in his eyes, his face harder.  "I'm making you mine, Claire Reisen."  The voice wasn't William's, it was deeper, more resonant, and darker. It sent a thrill through her that both shocked and appalled her.</p>
<p>Just as he reached for her, Claire stuck a handful of those long pins into his arm, pulled from her dress, and running for the door when he flinched. She was fumbling for the handle when someone kicked it in from the other side.  She fell to the side as Sgt. Banks stopped and held William at gunpoint, two other Archangel Corp members flanking her.</p>
<p>"William Whele, you're under arrest as a member of the Black Acolyte sect," Sgt. Banks bit out.</p>
<p>He tipped his head back and laughed. It sent shivers of foreboding up everyone's spines.  "Too late, Noma, my dove. Time to fly!"  He spun on his heel and ran toward the balcony window, crossing his arms over his face as he crashed through it. A flurry of gunfire followed him, but then he jumped.  Noma and the other Archangel Corp members rushed after him, all of them gaping when dark wings burst from his back.  And he </p>
<p>"Let General Reisen know his daughter's safe, for now, and there's an angel hiding as William Whele," she finally said.  She couldn't take her eyes off of the disappearing speck that had masqueraded as William Whele. "And find out when Michael's returning.  We've got problems."  She grimaced at the memory of the endearment, and what it could mean.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>A Cave Outside of Vega</b>
</p>
<p>Raphael drew in a lungful of air.  Ever since she'd woken up a week ago in a cave near Vega, she'd felt lighter, less angry. She didn't even feel as alone as before as a flutter under her heart told her Uriel was also awake. That feeling had been absent for decades since they were forced out of Heaven.</p>
<p>She stretched and didn't feel quite so stiff and sore.  A glancing touch of her throat had her stilling in surprise.  The deep tears and gouges were smoother, less raised and ragged, as if ages had gone by.  Raphael swallowed and noticed how much easier it was to do so.  She whispered, "How?" </p>
<p>She tilted her head to the side, listening to a mellow sound, far too high to be heard by humans—or their dogs—and traced it to a point in the mountains near Gabriel's aerie.  It was…it was a wing call…<i>it was a wing call for her!</i></p>
<p>Not stopping to wonder why any angel was calling her, Raphael gathered her pitiful belongings into an old army rucksack and donned it with ease.  She turned toward Gabriel's aerie and took to the trail in the human manner, relishing the flex of healed muscles as she walked away from the cave.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Gabriel's Aerie</b>
</p>
<p>Gabriel stopped flapping his wings and let them fall onto his back, folded one over the other.  "That should be enough to call Raphael," said as he turned to Michael and Alex.</p>
<p>Alex grinned at Gabriel.  "You use your wings to call each other?  Why haven't I seen you do this, Michael?" His lips flattened at Michael's closed look. He reached out and laid a hand on his mate's arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't think."</p>
<p>Michael covered Alex's hand, and squeezed.  "Apology unnecessary, but accepted." He leaned down to whisper in Alex's ear, "Tonight I will call you, my love."  He raised his head, daring Gabriel to say anything, certain he'd heard his words. Alex's flushed face and shining eyes had him standing taller as he looked across the mountain range.</p>
<p>Gabriel only snorted as he walked past the pair.  He said out of the side of his mouth, "You two fucking will be the death of us, you know that?"</p>
<p>Alex laughed into his hand, eyes glancing around at the guards.  Michael had no such inhibition and laughed out loud as they followed after Gabriel.</p>
<p>"Alex, come along and meet another member of the family." Gabriel guided them through the doors and along the halls until they ended up before the thick wooden door of the library.  He knocked, ignoring Alex and Michael's puzzled looks.</p>
<p>The door swung open on nearly silent hinges to reveal another angel, this one wearing a knife on her forearm and a heavy book open in the hand not on the door.  She glanced from Gabriel to Alex, her right eyebrow rising in astonishment as the tattoos climbed up his throat.  Then she glanced up and met Michael's eyes. The book was slammed shut and set on the floor before she took two steps and lunged at Michael. Alex barely moved but she suddenly stopped, suspended in the air, in front of Michael's smiling face.  </p>
<p>"Raziel, meet my mate, Alex Lannon.  He also happens to be the Chosen One."  He smirked at Alex.</p>
<p>Alex raised both eyebrows in a silent question.  At Michael's short nod, he blinked, and Raziel fell to the floor.  He bent down, a helping hand out to her.  "Don't do things that look like a threat to Michael, and I won't leave you hanging," he said with a tight smile.</p>
<p>Raziel accepted the hand, the skin of her palm tingling at the power inside the human's body.  It literally sang of home and peace and all-encompassing love, and was a reminder of her time as Father's scribe.  She held on even after she'd regained her feet, eyes fixed on Alex's face.  It wasn't until Michael gently unwrapped her hand from Alex's that she noticed she'd been squeezing too hard, her grip marks marring his more fragile skin.</p>
<p>She bowed her head. "My apology, Prince of Hosts, Chosen One." She spared a withering glance for Gabriel, "Arse."</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes. "Alex, this is Raziel.  She stood at Father's side, collecting his words and recording them for eternity."</p>
<p>"She is also said to have given a book of magic for humanity to Adam and Even when they left the Garden of Eden," Raziel said as she turned back toward the door, bending down pick up her book and leading the way inside. "Which I did, since those two needed all the help they could get, which is another way to say I know secrets, and don't blab them to anyone, human, celestial, or otherwise, unless there is a pressing need," she said over her shoulder. She went to a large table littered with books, scrolls, and blank reams of paper, and a basket full of writing implements.</p>
<p>Alex looked around, awed by how much the archangel who had wanted wipe humanity from the face of the Earth had actually saved of humanity's writings. "Seriously cool," he breathed out.  Then his eyes saw a title and just had to see if it really was what he thought it was.  He traced the embossed words and then pulled it out, oblivious to the others.  It was<a href="https://www.ebay.com/i/324034867942?chn=ps&amp;norover=1&amp;mkevt=1&amp;mkrid=711-117182-37290-0&amp;mkcid=2&amp;itemid=324034867942&amp;targetid=876734234879&amp;device=c&amp;mktype=pla&amp;googleloc=9017131&amp;poi=&amp;campaignid=9423619092&amp;mkgroupid=97011544713&amp;rlsatarget=aud-649939740844:pla-876734234879&amp;abcId=1141016&amp;merchantid=138374797&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQiAtOjyBRC0ARIsAIpJyGMpR11UNGOopofZsLfknXisndDa2c9ZP2PJN2ALpEbAsGkulDdPasQaAj7NEALw_wcB"> a copy of <i>The Complete Works of William Shakespeare</i></a>, the book Jeep had said his mother loved.  He felt Michael's interested gaze and sent a buzz of reassurance along their bond.  He just…holding the book made him feel closer to Charlie.</p>
<p>Raziel and Gabriel kept up a conversation with Michael, sharing information and pointing out holes in theories, all while Alex stood leafing through a book of Shakespeare.  Then, there were mentions fairies and were-creatures, and Alex stepped away from the shelves, bringing the book with him.</p>
<p>Alex caught the part of the conversation:  "You have met more of the creatures and beings than I, Raziel.  What more are they saying?"  Michael stood still when Alex came to his side, but Gabriel felt a bit of pleasure along their shared connection. </p>
<p>Looking down on the table, Raziel pointed to several books."They all talk about the Chosen One, and signs and portents, and how the Son of Morning or variants thereof were trying to interfere with the application of Father's last words."  Her gaze flicked to Alex. "What do you say, Chosen One?"</p>
<p>"I can't say either way. I was thinking about my mother."  Alex liked the look of astonishment at his words.  Michael just put his arm around Alex's shoulders while Gabriel nodded and Raziel looked calculating.  "But, if you think I can be of help, I'd like to try."  He felt Michael's pride along their bond.</p>
<p>"The full moon is in two days.  I would ask that anymore talk of plans happen after that."  Michael saw Raziel's face as she worked out the meaning of his words, and still he laid it out clearly.  "Raphael made me a werewolf."</p>
<p>"Oh, Michael, I am so sorry," she said gently, putting a hand on his arm. </p>
<p>"It was almost unbearable before Alex.  Now…"</p>
<p>Gabriel interrupted, "Now, he helps control much of his transformation. I've seen him do so."</p>
<p>Raziel looked directly at Alex, as if she could see inside him. The tattoos responded for him, swirling up his throat and down his arms, crossing his face and his hands.  He unzipped his tunic as they stilled across his chest.  "Mirror?" he asked.  Raziel whirled away and grabbed a hand mirror from the bedside table and thrust in into Alex's hand. He read the message and then the words aloud:  "<i>Two princes, a consort, an army, slowly building, love unstoppable.</i>"</p>
<p>Michael simply nodded.  Gabriel huffed, but smiled. And, Raziel…she rocked back on her heels. "Seriously, 'all we need is love' is the answer?"  She sat down in a nearby chair, muttering under her breath, "Father, your sense of the ridiculous is far too evident."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Vega:  House Thorn and Detention Center</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Harder, fuck me harder!"</i>
</p>
<p>The man grunting on top her grabbed her legs and pushed them together against his chest.  He pulled out and then rammed himself back inside her, a thumb flicking her clitoris on the pull-out.  Then the thumb was pushing inside her, setting off tremors that built to a crescendo of trembling and shaking…and orgasm. He was still stroking into and out of her as she shook.  When she could gather her wits, she squeezed around him, holding him inside while she drew his living essence into her body.  He fell on top her, a desiccated husk.  She made a moue of distaste and shoved it aside where it broke into small piles of dust.</p>
<p>Lilith relished the infusion of sexual energy. Becca Thorn's daily activities were boring…well, except for the dissections of angels.  <i>That</i> she looked forward to every time they found one.</p>
<p>She rolled off the bed and pulled the cover off and went to her balcony. She unfurled it over the railing and flung off the dust of her latest lover.  That done, she dragged it back inside for someone else to clean. Then she took a shower, primping for her jailhouse meeting with David Whele.</p>
<p>An hour later and Becca's possessed body strode through the detention center doors.  "Senator Thorn, we weren't expecting you."  The guards were appreciative. The gown she wore was held up by a thin strap over her left shoulder, and the back was cut so low as to show the top of the cleft of her buttocks.  </p>
<p>"I have to talk to Senator Whele. Senate business, you understand."  She turned, the slinky material moving to show the side of her naked breast.</p>
<p>"Ahh…ye-ye-yes, ma'am…let me t-t-take to his cell," the guard stuttered, eyes glued to her body.</p>
<p>Lilith twisted Becca's lips into an alluring smile as he called over another guard to take his place and then guided her to the cell where David Whele sat in what amounted to shabby splendor.</p>
<p>"David, I see you brought some of the comforts of home with you.  A Persian rug in prison? How novel."</p>
<p>The man's mouth dropped open at the sight of someone other than the guards.  "Why are you here, Thorn?" he finally got out.  He got up and approached the bars, eyes growing larger as he saw how she was dressed.  "Are you here for a conjugal visit?"</p>
<p>A considering look passed over Becca's face, and then she leaned forward, showing off her cleavage, and making David lick his lips as his eyes took in the sight of all that skin. "Ah, David, it's been tedious without you fighting me and Edward every day."  She reached up and pulled the strap on her left shoulder down until she was naked from the navel up.  "I decided to come down and enliven my evening." Two steps brought her close enough to the bars so that David could reach out and palm both breasts. She sighed and inched closer.  "Would you like to fuck me now, David?" she asked throatily.</p>
<p>Hands roughly molding and twisting Becca's breasts, tongue darting out to wet dry lips, the man was mesmerized.  She reached through the bars to untie his prison-issue pants and reached down to draw out his stiffening cock.  "Have you ever had sex through bars, David?  It takes a real man to fuck a woman that way."  She raised an inquiring eyebrow.  "Are you that real man, David?"  His hands left her breasts and slid down to her hips to pull her tight against the bars while she slid a hand up and down his cock.</p>
<p>"Get rid of your dress," he demanded.  He didn't take his eyes from hers, but the slither of her dress and then the weight of it hitting the floor made him blink.  "Now, just how do I fuck you, Ms. Thorn?"</p>
<p>Lilith stepped out of the dress and spread her legs, one foot on the bars between them. She grabbed a bar in each hand and held herself there, open, throbbing.  "Stick something inside me, David, or I'll just stand her and finger myself while you don't get another touch."</p>
<p>David pulled his pants down, cock hanging out and reached out to hold her while he reached through the bars to hold her steady.  He had to bend his knees, but he got the first two inches inside her, smashing her against the bars to add another three. Her nipples were pebbled from the brush of cold metal and he suckled one or the other as he could while his free hand reached down and flirted with her asshole.</p>
<p>She knew he wasn't going to last too long, old man and that, but he was inventive, nipping her breasts as he pushed into her, his dry index finger tapping and massaging the tight muscles  of her hole.  When he suddenly shoved that finger inside her and suckled hard on her nipple, she orgasmed and clamped down on his cock.  Lilith didn't feel the slightest twinge as she stole his essence and his life. David's lifeless husk pulled out of her and hit the floor, breaking into pieces that went everywhere.  </p>
<p>Smiling to herself, Lilith stepped into the dress, pulled it up, and once more was barely dressed. She glanced up at the cameras, wondering if the spy had enjoyed her <i>killer</i> performance.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Vega: Unknown Location</b>
</p>
<p>William Whele paced back and forth in one of his safe houses.  He'd watched the death of his body's father with a smirk.  Gullible, for all his vaunted intelligence and conniving, the man had been distracted by a firm pair of tits.  He shook his head.  Even William had been harder to control in the beginning.</p>
<p>"Whele…"</p>
<p>"Call me by my true name…Lyrae." </p>
<p>"Lyrae, I've come with information."  The speaker was a woman, brunette, athletic, a faint scent of David on her.</p>
<p>He didn't turn to look at her, eyes on a different set of monitors.  "Arika of Helena…or should I call you Evelyn?"</p>
<p>An indrawn breath was her only indication that he was correct.  "You brought a Power into Vega, one of my brethren.  I smell it all over you."  He finally turned to her, an assessing look making his brows meet in a frown. "Tho' it was…familial…you treated the Power as a son, didn't you?  Oh, that's rich.  He's existed longer than you can imagine and you were mothering him."  He laughed.  "Oh, my, he more than likely brought down your ancient ancestors!"</p>
<p>"Lyrae, or laughing idiot, I don't care what you call yourself, but I'm only here to share information and then go home."   She glared at him, arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping.</p>
<p>"Well, then, give me your information."  Lyrae kept a smirk on his face as the woman visibly gathered herself.</p>
<p>Pacing back and forth, Arika began giving a report.  "After escaping detention, I and my attendants hid in the tunnels. There has been a spy cell here for a decade. I sent most of them home, but Daria, my medical attendant, and I remained.  She infiltrated the hospital easily and hid until the Chosen One was brought in."  She ground her teeth before continuing.  "Michael was there, and something tipped him off. Daria is now confined at Archangel Corp headquarters, a place that has remarkably adequate security."  She spun to directly address Lyrae, "The Chosen One has left the hospital in Michael's care.  Find him, find the Chosen One, and eliminate two threats with one blow."</p>
<p>"Michael and his human pet left the city two days ago.  Why did it take you so long to 'share information'?" Lyrae asked as he stood up and approached Arika.  He circled around her, hands behind his back. "Have you been talking to General Reisen, Arika?  Trying to still create an alliance with Vega?"</p>
<p>She stood her ground while Lyrae circled her, as if she were a gazelle and he a hungry lion.  "It took time to find out about Daria, and to find where you were."  Arika stiffened her backbone as she determinedly ignored his threatening presence.  "There may be Helena spies here, but only one is a V-6.  I had to get to her to find out about Daria."</p>
<p>Lyrae stopped just off to Arika's left side. "Daria…she's your <i>amour</i>…your lover…"  He leaned close to whisper into her ear, "She will be the death of you, Evelyn."</p>
<p>Arika shivered at the words, but she still turned her head to glare at Lyrae.  "What does that matter to you?  We're all pawns in whatever game you and your kind are playing.  I'm offering my spy network for my and Daria's safety out of Vega, nothing more, nothing less."</p>
<p>"Ah, that's not sharing information, that's bartering something you think I want for something you need."  Lyrae smiled, showing all his teeth, like a shark.  He reached out and drew a curled finger down Arika's jacket-covered left arm.  "You might have to offer something more to get what you need."</p>
<p>"Be very clear what <i>more</i> you want, Lyrae.  It will be a one-time payment." Arika just stared straight ahead at the monitors.</p>
<p>A long beep and a rapidly blinking light on a nearby console caught Lyrae's attention.  "Hold that thought, lovely lady.  Duty calls."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~  To Be Continued  ~~~</p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. From Vega into the Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile in Vega, there are people becoming aware of the strangeness of this world, and some are planning even more nasty surprises.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Vega:  House Reisen</b>
</p>
<p>"Mack, report on David Whele's death," General Reisen demanded softly.</p>
<p>Ethan put his shoulders back.  "The main cameras were compromised, but the auxiliary cameras you had put in recorded a very…ah…steamy encounter with Senator Thorn which seems to have directly to his death.  All we found were some piles of ash and Senator Thorn's fingerprints on the bars of his cell."  His cheeks were red when he finished speaking.</p>
<p>Edward laughed at the absurdity of it.  "You watched the whole thing, son?  Sorry it was so graphic from all those angles, but for David who wanted to control everything, even using sex to cement his power, it's kind of apropos."  He chuckled, and Ethan let a small smile slip out.</p>
<p>"Yessir, makes a man suspicious, sir."  Ethan relaxed into parade rest. "Begging your pardon, sir, but this makes the first murder by sex recorded and by Senator Thorn. Shouldn't we be apprehending her?"</p>
<p>Edward put both hands on the ball handle of his cane and stared into the distance.  "There's a long game going on here, soldier.  Someone's finally moving the pieces where we can see them."  He motioned Ethan to sit down. "Take a load off, Sgt. Mack.  You are going to play sounding board to an old man's theories, and just maybe, we might have something for when Michael and Alex return.  Mysterious disappearances are being tied to Senator Thorn, and in areas where she was seen.  Then there's William Whele and his wings…they could have something to do with each other."  His brows came together.  "It is interesting how these strange instances seem to be happening in the same time period, and in and around Vega…"</p>
<p>Ethan sat on the edge of his chair.  "Sir, I helped Michael get his old house ready before Alex ended up in hospital.  The plan being they'd spend the night there and the next day they were going to Gabriel's…"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, Michael told me about that, but there's something more going here that I don't think they know about. So, you and I and the Archangel Corp, especially Sgt. Banks and the others you've used for my ops, are going to keep a close eye on Vega while Becca Thorn and William Whele are on the loose."</p>
<p>"Yessir, we will."  Ethan glanced at his watch and stood.  "Sir, with regret, it's time for my other duties.  Shall I return at ten as usual?"</p>
<p>Reisen nodded.   "Yes, Mack, we'll talk after Claire's party. Now, grab something to eat before you start your party guarding." He responded to Ethan's salute with one of his own.</p>
<p>Sitting alone on his balcony, Edward Reisen thought back on building Vega and having Michael, stoic and stony-faced, as a counselor, finally loosened up enough to actually smile with his eyes.  He smiled wider as he thought on young Mack, a worthy example of Michael's belief good just needs nourishing.  His smile turned into a frown as he contemplated Claire's future…too bad Mack was gay. He would have made a fine son-in-law, and future Lord of the City…or Mayor of Vega, if he could swing a return to democracy before he stepped down.</p>
<p>"Ah, well…can't solve all our problems in one day…" he sighed as he stood up.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Between Vega and Gabriel's Aerie</b>
</p>
<p>The apostle sat on a boulder, strumming a guitar.  A jeep drove up.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Well, when I went to a place that I know so well<br/>
I took a few shots at the Devil in Hell<br/>
All the little devils, they all jumped on the walls<br/>
Said, “Catch him, Papa, or he’s gonna kill us all”<br/>
I done sold my soul, sold it to the Devil, and he won’t let me alone </p>
  <p>Done sold my soul to the Devil, my heart has turned to stone<br/>
Done sold my soul to the Devil, my heart has turned to stone </p>
  <p>~ <a href="https://thebluesfreaks.bandcamp.com/track/sold-my-soul-to-the-devil"><i>Sold My Soul to the Devil</i> by John Duer and the Blues Freaks, originally by Casey Bill Wheldon</a><br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>He didn't stop playing until his song was finished.</p>
<p>A door slammed and the sound of sand and gravel crunching under boots came closer and closer.  "That song seems a bit on the nose, don't you think?"</p>
<p>The apostle laughed.  "Lucifer appreciates good music, what can I say?"  He shifted in his seat to look at the speaker. "What took you so long?"</p>
<p>Becca Thorn, currently the repository of Lilith, scowled at him. "You try getting out of a city not only on lockdown because its angelic protector has gone missing, but add a few strategic homicides, and well…everyone is suddenly suspicious."  She sat down on another boulder and waved her hand languidly.   "I was tempted to drop my shell and leave, but I thought she could be good for getting close to Michael.  After all, he fucked her at least once, or so her memories led me to believe."</p>
<p>The apostle shivered as Lucifer began channeling through him.  "Where <i>is</i> my saintly warrior brother?"</p>
<p>"Not in Vega.  If he had been, I'm certain he would have come after me once David Whele was removed."  Lilith-cum-Becca held up a hand. "Oh, damn, I broke a nail," she said with a sigh.</p>
<p>"If you're not bringing me Michael, what are you doing here, mother of demons?  I have other places I should be, and this disciple should be gathering more of my unholy flock." Lucifer dropped the guitar into a case and flicked the locks closed with a wave of his hand.  "This is getting tedious. We should have the Chosen One and Michael in our hands already."</p>
<p>Lilith somehow found a rough stone and was buffing her broken nail. "You should've got off your angelic ass decades ago then.  Michael saved the baby, the baby grew up in anonymity, the young boy was turned loose for a decade…honestly, where were you, Son of Morning?"  She didn't look up as the apostle's teeth were ground together.</p>
<p>The apostle's head turned and cast a burning glance at Lilith.  "Go back to Vega, find another host. Get me the Chosen One and Michael!"  The glance literally burned the side of Becca Thorn's neck before Lilith fell to one knee.</p>
<p>"Stop!  Stop!" Lilith cried out, hands trying to cover the burn as she teared-up.  "I need this body to return to Vega, damn you!"</p>
<p>"Damned I may be, mother of demons, but do not test me, or you will be damned with me."  The apostle got up from his boulder and approached Lilith.  His left hand glowed as he held it over the burn, smirking as his healing power hurt just as much as the wounding had.</p>
<p>"Now that this body is healed, go. Find my Chosen One and Michael.  Bring them the next time I call you." The apostle's white teeth gleamed in a cold smile. "Or there shall be no more demons."</p>
<p>Lilith scrambled away, falling on both knees and crawling to another boulder that she used to pull herself up to her feet.  If her look could have killed, it would have incinerated the apostle in seconds.  "I hate you!" she spit out.  The pain of Lucifer's burn and then his so-called healing touch still had her nerve endings singing with pain.  "I'll bring them, more dead than alive, because that's what you deserve, and that's how they'll make me do it, so no more torture, all right?"  She spit blood from when she'd bit her tongue during the healing and walked with exaggerated care back to her jeep.  It took some time to start the engine and then she gunned it, almost running down the apostle who was still channeling Lucifer and grinned evilly when it passed through him.</p>
<p>"Nice try, mother of demons, but you're still a child compared to me," Lucifer said under his breath before releasing the apostle from his possession.</p>
<p>The apostle shook himself and then bent down to open his guitar case.  He sat once again on the boulder and began playing once more.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Early this mornin'<br/>
when you knocked upon my door<br/>
Early this mornin', ooh<br/>
when you knocked upon my door<br/>
And I said, "Hello, Satan,"<br/>
I believe it's time to go."</p>
  <p>Me and the Devil<br/>
was walkin' side by side<br/>
Me and the Devil, ooh<br/>
was walkin' side by side<br/>
And I'm goin' to beat my woman<br/>
until I get satisfied</p>
  <p>~  <a href="https://www.metrolyrics.com/me-and-the-devil-blues-lyrics-robert-johnson.html"><i>Me and the Devil</i> by Robert Johnson</a></p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Gabriel's Aerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curiosity killed the cat...but satisfaction brought it back.  It seems Alex lives by those words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Gabriel's Aerie</b>
</p>
<p>For three days, Raziel had recorded most of the tattooed writings on Alex's body, under Michael's watchful eye. Of all of them, she should be able to translate it, which would relieve Alex of waiting for them to communicate with him.  Unfortunately, she could only get half or a third of the message because the tattoos swirled or even disappeared under his clothes, and neither Alex nor Michael would give in to her request that Alex strip naked.</p>
<p>Raziel had had enough, and finally said harshly, "This is ridiculous!   If Alex stripped, we could see Father's words in their entirety, and if they are moving, we could—"</p>
<p>"No!"  Alex was standing in boxers, goose-pimpled from the cool air that circulated in the library because the archangels needed fresh air, at least according to Raziel. "You wanted to see the tattoos, so I'm showing them to you. Naked isn't any part of the deal." He crossed his arms and glared at her, not a hint of fear in his eyes.  The tattoos glowed and swirled and rippled down his right arm, coming to rest in a message. Alex glanced down and then laughed.  Without saying a word, Michael also laughed, trying to choke it back when Raziel glared at him behind Alex.</p>
<p>Raziel looked at the bright blue curls and letters, not seeing anything she could translate.  "What is it? What's so funny?"</p>
<p>Alex turned his head and shared a look with Michael, and then he looked at the message that hadn't left his arm yet.  When he looked at Raziel, his face was compassionate as he read it aloud:  "<i>Knowledge is power, to pursue it honorable, but patience is a virtue.</i>"</p>
<p>Michael rose from the wing-backed chair he'd taken over as his whenever they were in the library.  He grabbed Alex's tunic and pants and handed them to his mate before steering Raziel to a chair at her favorite table.  "Raziel, you cannot force knowing.  You of all of us understand that research takes time."</p>
<p>"Well, this frustrating.  If we knew Father's message, we could get to the 'saving the world for humans and angels' part," Raziel muttered, head down as she shuffled papers around.</p>
<p>"Well, it's time for lunch and then Alex's training afterwards," Gabriel said from the doorway.  "And, Alex, you called another member of the family somehow.  She's waiting for you and Michael, and me, of course." He grinned at Raziel's unfocused look.  "Raziel, you need to do something other than research this afternoon, so come along, everyone."  Gabriel was literally bouncing in place as Michael tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at his twin.  "Nuh-uh, no checking the link, Michael.  Now, lunch…c'mon, people!"</p>
<p>Once he was dressed, Alex grabbed Michael's hand and followed Gabriel to the dining area.  Raziel came after, of course, with a book in her hand.  Alex stepped past Gabriel, some comment to Michael on his lips, and then he suddenly stopped.  "Michael," he breathed out, eyes on the stranger, who wasn't a stranger.</p>
<p>Michael's swords were out and he was stepping in front of Alex before another word.  "Gabriel, what is <i>Raphael</i> doing here?" he asked from behind gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Gabriel rushed between Michael and their sister, who made no threatening move.  He put his hands up in an effort to keep Michael from killing her.</p>
<p>"You should let him kill me, Gabriel. It would be better for all of us."  The voice was rough, really a low growl, but it was calm.</p>
<p>Alex, fearless when it came to any threat to Michael, looked searchingly at Raphael.  "How did you find us?"</p>
<p>Raphael chuckled.  "The Chosen One is direct.  It seems you have…ah…lessened my bestial nature somehow." She had never stood up from the seat she had at the dinner table, but she seemed to relax when Michael didn't rush her.</p>
<p>Alex chuckled as well, and then turned to Michael. "Remember I told you about fighting that woman, Lilith, after I got out of the hospital. I repaired a bit of the link between you and Gabriel and Uriel, and also the link between Uriel and Raphael.  But I don't see how that brings you here."  He approached the table and pulled out a chair. He sat down directly across from Raphael, the tattoos slowly moving around his throat and arms.</p>
<p>Raphael's eyes lingered on Alex's throat until Michael stalked closer, growling.  She whined low in her throat and scooted away from the table, her eyes now on Michael.  "I meant no harm, Prince of Hosts.  Right now, it's just idle curiosity.  I feel no impetus to do anything but have lunch with my family…for the first time in ages." She smiled slightly, and it looked a bit forced, as if she hadn't done it for a very long time.</p>
<p>Raziel just took it all in, storing everything away, every word, every nuance, until she could get back to the library and record it.</p>
<p>Gabriel waved in the humans now working in his citadel, directing them to set out the luncheon he'd ordered.  No one moved—celestial or Alex—while the others milled around them.  Once the food was laid out, Gabriel took the chair at the head of the table.  Michael sat next to Alex, a sword laid on the table. Raziel also sat on Michael and Alex's side of the table.</p>
<p>Alex put a hand over Michael's and then pulled the sword off the table and returned it to him. "If she were here to kill me or kidnap me, she wouldn't be doing it at Gabriel's dinner table. She's really no match for both you and Gabriel, so no swords on the table, okay?" Without waiting for a word from his mate, he pulled a large bowl of salad close and put some on his plate.  He looked at Gabriel. "Pass the meat, will you?"</p>
<p>Still tense at being in such close proximity to his maker, Michael allowed Alex to make him a plate as well. He wanted to keep one hand on his sword, but Alex put his hand over Michael's sending love and understanding across their bond, soothing Michael's hackles, if only slightly.  He ate in silence, gripping Alex's hand so tightly that if he wasn't carrying Father's words, it would have been broken.</p>
<p>"You have a bond? How can you repair a bond?" Raziel finally asked, her plate empty but for a slice of bread and butter.  "How do you know he repaired your bond?"</p>
<p>Alex chewed while he waited for Raphael's answer.  He felt Michael's distrust of Raphael, and he shared it, but he believed her, and like Raziel, he wanted to know more.</p>
<p>Raphael put down the sandwich she'd made. "I woke up five days ago, in my right mind for the first time in two decades. I could feel my sister, and it was as if Father were there, lighting my way, as He did so long ago. It was almost rapturous, something I'm certain Michael and Gabriel can attest to, because I also can feel them."  She looked from Michael and Gabriel, finding something that was soft and unexpected in their eyes, especially Michael's.  "I don't say this for forgiveness, I only tell you this because it is the truth."</p>
<p>Alex closed his eyes and centered himself.  He felt the bonds he'd touched before, and there was also a link to Raziel, and a thread that led to Furiad, and another one to Ethan, and even one to General Reisen.  He touched them with gentle fingers, petting them so they hummed with some song heard long ago, and much beloved. When he opened his eyes, both Gabriel and Michael were regarding him with the assessing head tilt, Raphael looked actually healthier and relieved, and Raziel was gobsmacked, but seemingly happy about it from the smile on her face.</p>
<p>He asked in a wondering tone of voice, "Ah…I'm guessing everybody felt that?" </p>
<p>Raziel whispered, "That was as if the celestial choirs were singing, the music so sweet and pure…" </p>
<p>"The air is fresher as if filled with potential."  Gabriel sat up straighter, his smile blinding, as he breathed in deep.</p>
<p>Raphael rubbed at the awful scar on her neck, but it didn't look as raised and raw as before.  She noticed Alex watching her and flushed.  "I…I…it's not as painful as before."  She turned her head right and left.  "Doesn't pull when I turn nor does it make me hold my head in an unnatural manner as before."  She ducked her head and applied herself to her sandwich.</p>
<p>Michael merely smiled at Alex, his eyes soft as he put his hand over Alex's.  "Gabriel is correct.  The air is full of potential."</p>
<p>Furiad entered the dining area, a bemused look on his face. His eyes sought out Raziel even as he addressed Gabriel, "General, the lower angels…they are calming. Something seemed to freeze them in place and then it was as if…as if Father had held them in his hands."  Raziel got up and led him to a seat near her as he seemed somewhat lost.</p>
<p>Alex chuckled and blushed.  "That was me, I think, when I checked the family bonds."</p>
<p>The crimson-eyed Power blinked once and then stared at Alex as if he'd never seen him before. Then he glanced at Michael and slipped from his chair to his knees.  "Prince of Hosts, your grace…your grace is visible…" he whispered in awe.</p>
<p>Michael held out his hands, seeing nothing different. But, suddenly, Raphael, Raziel and Gabriel were nodding in agreement.  Alex looked at Michael, then the other celestial beings. "He looks the same to me as always."</p>
<p>Raphael put her hand toward the middle of the table.  She left it there, a silent plea to Michael.  He reached out and clasped her hand, and Alex swore as a chain of tattoos lifted from his left hand and wrapped around their hands.  Michael's serene expression never changed, but Raphael's wings burst out of her body and flapped wildly as she shivered and moaned lowly, but her grip never slackened.  The tattoo chain was joined by a pearlescent shine that grew around Michael and Raphael's hands. Gabriel put out his hand as well, looking askance at Alex and putting it down over the others' hold when Alex just nodded.  The pearly glow grew larger, and Raphael's wings slowed to a stop behind her back.</p>
<p>Michael began speaking in Lishepus, the slippery language smooth instead of guttural like the eight-balls spoke it.  Alex closed his eyes and he understood that Michael was saying an ancient benediction and the tattoos were giving it weight and substance. That heavenly choir Raziel had talked about was singing again, and the air positively sparkled around the four of them. </p>
<p>Eyes still closed, Alex saw more bonds:  Furiad's through Michael and Gabriel, Raphael's through her brothers and Uriel, Raziel's to all of them, and even his to every one of them. He even saw General Reisen's to him through Michael and Jeep and himself, and Ethan's to everyone through him, and there were others extending into an infinite distance, quite a few of them, even to Martha and her connection to Gabriel.  The bonds sang with health, and even Raphael's was less grey than when he'd found it over a week ago. </p>
<p>In all those bonds, he even found a dark bond, black like old blood, linked strongly to Raphael and thinly to all the angels, and so, with a smirk, he reached out and pulled the diseased attachment out of Raphael by the roots.  As soon as Alex did that, some kind of energy exploded along the bonds and he didn't know anything more.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>When the dust cleared, Michael's wings were covering him and Alex was unconscious, tucked close against his chest. He drew them apart and was shocked to see Gabriel and Raphael sheltering them under their wings as well.  Through a gap he saw Raziel and Furiad had layered their wings for protection, a tell-tale sign of their inevitable couplehood to any angel, but probably not to each other…yet.<p>Gabriel said something, but, Michael couldn't hear him properly.  He tapped his ear and Gabriel understood as he tapped his ear as well.  So, in silence, Gabriel cleared fallen timbers and stones from around Michael and Alex, helped by Raphael, Raziel, Furiad and many others.  Soon, angels and humans were reinforcing the walls and clearing a way out.</p>
<p>Alex still hadn't regained consciousness by the time Michael and the others got their hearing back, but, because he had so many humans in his aerie, there was a real doctor and a well-stocked medical wing to look after the Chosen One.  Gabriel had to restrain Michael when the doctor approached him and said he had to relinquish Alex to their care. Even Raphael stepped in, sending her own love across their filial bond to strengthen Gabriel's that Michael let them care for Alex.  Between the two of them, they convinced Michael that Alex needed to be seen to, so while growling and baring his teeth, Michael laid Alex on a hospital bed.  No matter what anyone said or did, he only stepped out of the way. The sight of Alex once again unconscious, somewhere he couldn't go, tore at him—</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"<i>Hey!</i>" Michael blinked, he thought he heard Alex's voice.</p>
  <p>"<i>You did, lover.</i>"  Michael leaned against the wall as Alex's words washed over him. "<i>I told you…we're bonded…I feel when you're hurt, and when I'm not conscious I'll let you know what's happening with me.</i>"</p>
  <p>Michael concentrated and spoke to Alex along their bond, "<i>I do not like this, Alex…I feel useless, less than useless.</i>"</p>
  <p>"<i>Michael…you saved me, you protected me.  I'm talking to you right now because you were at my side.</i>"  Ghostly fingers stroked Michael's cheek and he had to bite his lip to keep from howling out his pain.  "<i>Don't, oh, please, don't, Michael…you're my sword and my shield and my heart…I wouldn't be here talking to you without all your training at meditation and the angelic forms…you gave me what I needed…you always give me what I need, love…</i>"</p>
  <p>Michael held himself still in the real world while he let his inner wolf howl inside the space Alex resided in.  He was shocked when he suddenly felt himself split between the real world and wherever Alex was. Alex was sitting tailor-wise in a softly glowing space, lit by what must be the bonds he'd often spoken of.  The tattoos also added light to the space, making it easy for Michael to see Alex's welcoming smile.</p>
  <p>"<i>I knew you'd figure out a way to get to me.  You've always protected me.</i>"  Alex held out his arms and Michael fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Alex.</p>
  <p>"<i>I…I do not like this, Alex…</i>" Michael murmured brokenly into Alex's shoulder. "<i>There is nothing for me to fight, to remove from your path.</i>"</p>
  <p>Alex shrugged his shoulders to get Michael to put up his face.  "<i>You keep me safe, always,</i>" Alex said firmly. Then he kissed Michael's cheeks and his lips. "<i>You can come here, with me, now. There was a dark bond to Raphael and you, but I pulled it out, and I destroyed it.  You are stronger now, because I need you, and your Father's words want you to be.  I never want to leave you behind, wherever I go, Michael…and now, I won't have to.</i>"</p>
  <p>"<i>You removed my lycanthropy?</i>" Michael asked carefully.</p>
  <p>Alex shook his head. "<i>It's part of what makes you strong enough to protect me, love.  You are my mate, my love, and as soon as we can figure out how, my husband in everything but human paperwork…but I couldn't take that away from you. Like you told me a long time ago, it's another weapon in your arsenal, but I did tweak it, for you and for Raphael.</i>"  He leaned back, pulling Michael across his body, like a living quilt.  Once Alex was covered by Michael, he went on.  "<i>Your transformations have been easier the longer we're together, and it's not just my love.  The tattoos, the words of our Father, they showed me that I could make it so you can transform at will, without the moon dictating it.  Now, you have a new weapon in your arsenal, and you and Raphael are the only werewolves, the only weres, really, that can do this.</i>"</p>
  <p>Michael rolled over, draping Alex along his side. "<i>You did this for me?</i>"  He kissed Alex's temple, his embrace tighter.</p>
  <p>"<i>I wanted you to be here with me. The tattoos helped me see how to do that.</i>"  Alex shrugged in Michael's embrace.  "<i>Saving the world takes us both, Michael.  I can't…I won't do it without you at my side,</i>" Alex said fiercely.</p>
  <p>"<i>I do love you, Alex, and I thank you for doing this.</i>"  Michael tilted Alex's face up for a deeper kiss.  "<i>If we were to make love in this space, would it be visible in the real world, do you think?</i>" he asked with a roguish smile.</p>
  <p>Alex chuckled and snuggled into Michael's side.  "<i>Well…I think it might be a bit too much sex ed for everybody else. I'd like to experiment in our home, if it's all right with you.</i>"</p>
  <p>Michael laughed softly. "<i>So be it. In the privacy of our home, then.</i>"</p>
  <p>Alex kissed Michael's throat.  "<i>It feels like I'm going  to be waking up soon, Michael.  Meet me in the real world…</i>"</p>
</blockquote><p>Michael opened his eyes. Several hours had passed. Alex was on oxygen again, a bag of what looked like saline hooked to one arm.  He and the doctor were the only ones in the room, so Michael grabbed a chair from the wall and set it next to the bed.  He sat down and picked up Alex's hand, pleased that those beloved fingers curled around his just before Alex opened his eyes.  "My Alex," he breathed out.</p>
<p>The doctor cleared her throat to get their attention. "Archangel, I'll have to ask you to keep the Chosen One here for the night.  I won't try to remove you," she looked from Michael to Alex and smirked, "since I know it would be a study in futility…and Gabriel said you'd probably throw me out of my own hospital wing, if I tried. So, please, nothing that will raise his heart rate for twelve hours. After that, we'll see, but from what I've seen and heard, you will be able to take him someplace safe for your own healing technique."  She grinned at Michael's questioning look, and that of Alex. "I was possessed ten years ago.  It seems I have you both to thank for the eviction of the lower angel who stole my body."  She closed her clipboard and stepped toward the door. "Remember, twelve hours rest and then you can do that voodoo you both do.  I'll see you in the morning."</p>
<p>"Is he well?" Gabriel asked before stepping past the doctor and coming to Michael's side.</p>
<p>Alex blinked, smiled and refrained from comment because he hadn't gotten a glass of water to ease his parched throat yet.  So, Michael answered for him, "As you can see, my beloved is awake once more. He'll rest here and in the morning I would take him to our room, where you will leave us until we come out, yes?"  Michael didn't really make it sound like a question.</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned. "So, another mass eviction shall come to pass, eh?"  He snickered. "Who am I to stand in the way of true love's power?  And, honestly, when you two do get together, I learn more about the woman I seem destined for."  He pressed a kiss to Michael's forehead, and then to Alex's cheek.  "All kidding aside, I am very glad you are still with us, Alex.  I have plans, and you winning this war is essential to my happiness, you know."</p>
<p>"Arse…just…like Raziel said…" Alex croaked out. "Some…water…please…"  Before Michael could move, Gabriel turned to the cabinet nearby and poured out some water into a glass, and he even added a straw before handing it to Michael.</p>
<p>"Be well, brothers.  I'll let the others know Alex has woken, and just be prepared tomorrow."  Gabriel turned toward the door, but stopped and addressed the couple before he pulled it open.  "Many of my people, angel and human, will want to give you their regards.  They will be respectful, but Alex doesn't know just how many lives he's touched. He's given me a dozen dyads that are proving to be both well-adjusted and productive members of our community.  Miracles are abounding!"  He laughed at Alex and Michael's matching bemused looks before he left them alone.</p>
<p>Alex sipped some water and then indicated Michael should take it away. He licked his lips. "Hero-worship…" he muttered.</p>
<p>Michael cupped Alex's cheek. "Perhaps, but they can give you their thanks, Alex, and you can accept it graciously."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay…I'll say thank you. I'm just glad I have you."  Alex tightened his hold on Michael's hand. "I'm gonna sleep for a bit now."  He closed his eyes and smiled when Michael laid his right wing over him.  "My comforter…" Alex whispered as he fell asleep, safe under Michael's watch.</p>
<p>"My love," Michael whispered in response. He wrapped his other wing around him, both of them hidden under inky black feathers limned in a pearly white glow.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Trouble in Vega and Passion in Gabriel's Aerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex wakes up and Michael shows him his softer side in Gabriel's Aerie, while back in Vega, the players are learning their parts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega:  An Unknown Location</b><p> </p>
<p>Lyrae sat in his high tech surveillance suite, pondering what to do with Helena's leader.  Word had come that authorities were searching for Becca Thorn—for killing a man with sex, no less!  And there were rumors that Archangel Corps members were infiltrating all sorts of smuggling, theft, and the like criminal crews in search of information, maybe even Thorn.  Vega wasn't under martial law, but to Lyrae, these events were making it harder for him to move through Vega's underworld…which translated to having to keep the women from Helena hidden for longer than he'd bargained for.</p>
<p>He stared at nothing and then blinked.  The cameras he had secreted throughout Claire's quarters in House Reisen showed him Claire soaking in her tub, bubbles covering all the interesting bits.  He's known other women, definitely more interesting ones, but there were William's memories of her: of her kindness to him when his father berated him, of her growing from a gangly girl into a graceful woman…  He was intrigued—in an totally academic way, of course—and honestly, he wouldn't kick her out of bed for eating crackers there, <i>but!</i>  He shook his head, trying to push back William's fairy tale rainbows-and-lollipops sexual fantasies.</p>
<p>Then his jaw dropped as she looked up and smiled. Some was joining her in the bathroom…someone with vibrant red hair who went by the name Becca Thorn!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega: House Reisen</b><p> </p>
<p>"Are you decent, Claire?"  Lilith called out as she opened the bathroom door.</p>
<p>"Becca!  Becca, what are you doing here?"  Claire didn't think anything of it and began climbing out of her tub.  She grabbed a towel, missing the hungry look that passed over Becca's face.  Wrapped up in a voluminous bath sheet, she turned back to Lilith, a brittle smile on her face.  "Do you know what they're saying about you?" she asked, looking around.  "Let's go to my bedroom, we'll be more private there.</p>
<p>Claire led the way to her bedroom, not actively wondering where he was but noticing that her extra guard wasn't in the hall like he had been earlier, and yet she ignored it for the time being.  "Sit down on the bed while I get dressed."</p>
<p>Lilith admired the flash of Claire's curves as she dropped her bath sheet to rummage through her closet, grabbing a pant suit ensemble on a hanger, and then underwear from a shelf.  Claire talked as she put on her clothes.  "Becca, Dad said you were involved with David Whele's death." </p>
<p>Lilith leaned back on the bed, arms behind her, and crossed her ankles.  "Just a story we put about. We're trying to draw out the real killer."  Her eyes glinted when Claire bent over to grab a pair of heels.  "Have you heard how the search is going?"</p>
<p>Claire sat down at her vanity, looking in a jewelry box.  She met Becca's eyes in the mirror as she put on a necklace. Then she opened a drawer and smoothly pulled out a <a href="http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Dominion#Star_Pistol">Star model F chrome plated .22 pistol**</a>, turned and pointed it at Becca.  "Now, we're going downstairs and you're going to turn yourself in, Becca. I saw what you did to David," Claire said firmly as she stood up.</p>
<p>Lilith bared Becca's teeth in a sneer. "Little girl, you do not know what powers you're messing with," Lilith growled out as she began standing up.</p>
<p>"If she doesn't, we do, Senator Thorn."  An Archangel Corps member stood in the bedroom doorway, pointing <a href="http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Dominion#Assault_Rifles">an M4 carbine</a> at Lilith.  </p>
<p>"Only one soldier to take in lil ol' me?" Lilith asked flirtatiously as she finally stood up straight, hands at her sides.</p>
<p>Another Archangel stepped inside the bedroom, gun aimed at her. "There are four here and four more on the balcony.  Now, kneel down, cross your ankles and put your hands on your head." </p>
<p>With bad grace, Lilith knelt and did everything demanded, fuming as another Archangel zip-tied her hands together, and from somewhere, produced a length of chain with shackles for her feet.   When she was hauled up to her feet, she saw the soldier who'd had the shackles smirking at her.  "Time to face the piper, ma'am."</p>
<p>"Banks, get her downstairs with your team.  We'll take Ms. Reisen to her father."  The Archangels surrounded her as they marched her out of Claire's bedroom.</p>
<p>"Will do, Mack."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega:  An Unknown Location</b><p> </p>
<p>Lyrae had popped some popcorn and was rewatching the takedown of the murderer Becca Thorn. If he replayed those times Claire had no clothing on a few more times than the rest of the video, no one was going to tell on him.  He especially loved the part where Claire so easily pulled the gun on Thorn…it was so effortless!  As well as sexy, for a human female.</p>
<p>Arika barged into William's surveillance room. "William, how many times are you going to watch that video?  I've given you the names of my spies and my contacts.  You said you'd get me out of Vega!"  She sounded like she was ready to stamp her foot.</p>
<p>"And I'll get you out, but not until the extra police and military patrols are removed."  Lyrae leaned back in his very comfortable recliner, stolen from some V-6's home a few weeks earlier.  "If you thought it'd be easy, you weren't thinking at all. I got your lover out of lock-up because you were moping.  Now, go have kinky, wild, lesbian sex and wait until everything falls into place."  He didn't look at her as he spoke but he heard the scrape of her boots as she tried to sneak up behind him.  "I wouldn't if I were you," he said with a laugh.  He was springing out of the recliner even as she was trying to bash in his head.</p>
<p>Arika stood with her arms raised over her head, one of the statues he had by the door in both hands.  "No one moves that fast…" she breathed out.</p>
<p>Lyrae let his face morph into something out of a nightmare in front of her eyes.  "I warned you not to do that, sweetheart," he hissed out as she began screaming.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Gabriel's Aerie:  Hospital Wing</b><p> </p>
<p>Alex woke up when the sun rose, pink-tinted light shining in through the highest window of his hospital room.  Michael's head was on his shoulder, his wings still protecting them, covering them like the best downy comforter.  He watched Michael, always fascinated at how open his expressions were when he was asleep. His gaze traced the sweep of Michael's short hair as it fell over his forehead, curling and waving before he could tame it…the curve of his cheek lightly fuzzed with morning whiskers…his changeable blue-hazel eyes, so deep that he just wanted to dive in and never come up.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Michael murmured with a smile, his voice a deep rumbling as it always was just when he woke up.  "You look in better health." </p>
<p>Nodding so that their noses rubbed against each other, Alex just smiled.   Michael moved closer and pressed a closed-mouth kiss to the corner of Alex's smile.</p>
<p>Michael's wings extended out and up, and then winked out of existence as he sat up, stretching his arms over his head, showing off a bit for the sake of his mate's smile.  Alex chuckled as the sight of his lover still wearing that damned duster he loved so much.  "You know…I think you love that duster almost as much as you love me," he teased.</p>
<p>The archangel stood up and dramatically took it off, as if it was a cloak or cape and laid it over Alex's legs.  That earned him an outright laugh, which widened his own smile.  "It's still early, Alex, do you need anything, water, food?"  He looked adorably mussed and attentive—two looks Alex loved to see.</p>
<p>"What I want, well, I think I can't have right now, but water is a good start. My lips are a bit dry."  Alex grinned as Michael bent down to kiss him again.  </p>
<p>"Hmm, only slightly, although water wouldn't go amiss."  Michael poured a glass of water from the carafe on the bedside counter and put a new straw into it before raising the head of Alex's bed.  "Drink your water…then on to your ablutions for the morning…then another three hours before we can do what you, and I, want."  Michael's smile turned roguish and then he groaned as Alex sucked on his straw as lasciviously as he could.</p>
<p>"You would kill me this way?"  Michael asked as he removed the glass and straw to kiss Alex again, this time, deeper and longer.  "Tease…although I know you'll make good on that promise as soon as possible."  Alex wrapped his arms around Michael's waist as well as he could, and kissed him with a smile on his face.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>Gabriel let the door close as silently as possible, glad that Alex had woken up in such good health.  He stopped the doctor before she could go in, walking her back to her office.  "Tell me if Alex was injured during yesterday's explosion."<p>The doctor checked her chart. "Ah…well, you are family…he didn't sustain any lasting injuries.  The x-rays showed very little damage at all really, just a broken finger, and that was decades ago, so just some bruising."  </p>
<p>Gabriel stood looking out the window he'd had cut to let in healthy light and air, per the doctor's orders.  "Any soft tissue damage we have to worry about?"  He heard the doctor opening a file on her desk before she answered.</p>
<p>"Why are you asking?  Have you seen something I should look into?" her questions were tinged with anger.  "Have I missed something?"</p>
<p>Gabriel looked at the doctor with a calm expression.  "No, but he is a human.  The tattoos he bears seem to help him, but I worry.  If anything were to happen to him, it would devastate Michael, and the rest of the family and Alex's friends, and that might lead to a wholly other war."  Gabriel breathed deep.  "I would spare Michael the pain of losing a loved one."</p>
<p>The doctor clasped her hands together on top of Alex's file.  "From a medical standpoint, Alex is probably stronger inside and out than any other human. From my observations of you, I think he's almost as physically strong as most angels, tho' maybe not you and Michael."  She smiled at him. "He's physically superior to the rest of humanity, Gabriel, so I think he'll just keep surprising us."</p>
<p>Gabriel let out a whoosh of air and chuckled. "He's been a surprise since the first day I met him.  Thank you, doctor, and you might want to wait until it's properly ten o'clock and the full twelve hour limit has been met.   Otherwise, you will find out what a horny archangel looks like."</p>
<p>She looked Gabriel up and down. "Yeah, it's something I remember from my eight-ball days."  She grinned at him as he colored up and left her office in a hurry.  She whispered under her breath, "It's a fond memory some days."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega:   House Reisen</b><p> </p>
<p>Claire sat across from her father, a full coffee cup wrapped by both hands.  "That was foolish and brave at the same time, Claire," Edward said sternly.  He looked older, more careworn, than she'd ever seen before.  "Did it cross your mind to scream, to call out?"</p>
<p>Staring into her coffee cup, Claire answered her father, "I am your daughter, General Reisen, and I'll be damned if I give into fear."  She glanced up at Edward, and saw him nod. "So, all those drills you ran me through growing up means I knew what to do and I did it."  She finally set the cup on his desk, without drinking a drop.  "I'm not stupid, Dad."</p>
<p>"No, not stupid, but reckless. You know there are countermeasures in every room, yet you ignored them." Edward clicked his teeth together.  It took him a few minutes to begin speaking again. "Claire, you not only endangered yourself, but everyone in our home."</p>
<p>Claire's stood suddenly, her chair scooting back a foot.  "You, Dad, <i>you</i> taught me to protect myself. If I was your son, you'd be pinning a medal on my chest, and not yelling at me!"  Her hands were fisted, and she was glaring at her father.</p>
<p>Edward shook his head. "I <i>am</i> going to pin a medal on your chest, but I am your father, and you scared me shitless for fifteen minutes, so son, daughter or otherwise, I get to yell!" he shouted.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment and then they both laughed, and the tension was relieved.</p>
<p>"You and I are going to talk politics now, Claire, something I haven't always done, because you did prove you're strong and capable…and I'm a proud father of my brave daughter." He watched as she dragged her chair back to its original position and sat down. "First, Archangel Corps Sgt. Ethan Mack has been working closely with me.  If anything were to happen to me—no, no, just a hypothetical—you can contact him.  If Michael or Lannon aren't in Vega, go to him.  Otherwise, those two are you best bet for aid and protection, even information."</p>
<p>"Why do you include Alex in your list?  I know he's the Chosen One, but—"</p>
<p>Edward "He's special, Claire, and he's more than just a living symbol of Saviorism, definitely more powerful than anyone knows.  I consider him both a friend and ally, Claire, whatever classification he has in Vega.  Perhaps, if things had been different…but, that's neither here or there, Alex Lannon is vital to saving us all."</p>
<p>Claire bit her lip and flushed with mortification as she confessed, "I made a pass at him once.  He just had Noma take his place and he wasn't ever on guard in House Reisen again."  Edward put a hand across the desk, and Claire reached out to clasp it.  "Is he…are he and Michael a couple?  If they are, do the other senators know, because you made the laws against such a thing…"</p>
<p>Edward's hand tightened around Claire's.  "Yes, there are laws, but there are also loopholes, which were put in place the first time I saw Michael looking at Alex with a certain gleam in his eye."  He looked into Claire's eyes.  "If Michael and Alex are together, both of them have something more to fight for than just Vega and the idea of winning the war."</p>
<p>"Who else knows about them?" Claire asked.  </p>
<p>"I do, and a doctor, and the Archangel Corp members that have been working with me, and now, you."  Edward looked around his office. "I have my office swept for bugs to keep the information under wraps, but now I'm thinking the whole residence should be swept a few times every day, at different times."</p>
<p>Claire mulled over the information and asked, "So, we're going to fortify House Reisen so that we can keep our not-so-secret weapon and his guardian safe?"</p>
<p>Edward chuckled.  "I've been trying to do that for decades, Claire.  Now, you're in the loop, and part of the not-quite-resistance."</p>
<p>Claire put her other hand over their joined hands.  "So I'm finally going into the family business?"</p>
<p>"All in, Claire, you're all in."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Gabriel's Aerie:  Michael and Alex's Quarters</b><p> </p>
<p>Alex was still chuckling as they entered the rooms Gabriel had set aside for them.  "Did you see the look on the doctor's face when you asked if my flexibility had been impaired?"  </p>
<p>Michael locked the door behind them.  His ears were still a bit red from the doctor's reaction.  "It was a valid question. As soon as you are able, we must return to our training schedule," he muttered.</p>
<p>Alex spun around and tugged Michael close.  "I love you, and I understand why you asked, but really, it was funny."  He kissed Michael's cheek, smiling against it as Michael picked him up and tossed him onto their bed.</p>
<p>"You know, you've really loosened up this past year.  I'm glad I can make you laugh."  Alex grinned when Michael threw his duster to the side and tugged off his henley and then took a flying jump to land next to him on the bed.</p>
<p>Michael pulled Alex underneath him, laughter making his eyes light up.  "I may be stoic most of the time, but <i>you</i> live in the moment, something I never had to do…never understood…until you…"</p>
<p>Alex reached up to hold Michael's face and drew him down into a slow, deep kiss.  But Michael controlled it, breathing into Alex until they had to break apart for true breaths. He rolled over so that Alex was now on top.  "You are wearing too many clothes, Alex," Michael said in a low, rumbling voice that vibrated into Alex's chest.</p>
<p>"You can help with that, yeah?"Alex asked with a heated glance.  Michael's hands were already pulling up Alex's tunic, heat blooming wherever those fingertips touched Alex' skin.  </p>
<p>"Shift a bit, "Michael softly demanded. Alex slid down Michael's chest and the tunic was soon flying somewhere to the side of the bed.  "Now, come back here…"  Michael put his hands on Alex's hips and dragged him up his body, the slide of skin on skin making him bite his lip to keep back his moans.</p>
<p>Alex had no such reservations and whined as their still covered cocks met and slid past each other, to finally nestle next to each other separated by their jeans.  Both their hearts were racing, the tattoos softly glowing on Alex's skin,  and he couldn't help but let gravity pull his head down into another kiss, this one filled with pleas and murmurs against Michael's lips.</p>
<p>Michael put his hands up and held Alex's head still while he plundered his mouth, bit his lips, sucked on his tongue, the pleas and murmurs clearly stated along their bond. The tattoos were warm as Alex tried to melt into his body, the heat making them sweat and allowing Alex to writhe against Michael's skin as if he were trying to combust the two of them.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door, which they both ignored.  Then a folded sheet of paper was slipped under it.  The couple on the bed never acknowledged anything but each other.</p>
<p>Moments passed.  Finally, Alex rested his forehead against Michael's and sighed, "Ah…I love how you kiss me." </p>
<p>"Mmm…as I you," Michael replied.  His large hands roamed Alex's naked back, fingers dipping under the waistband of his lover's pants to brush suggestively across the tops of his buttocks. "Kisses sweeter than wine***, Alex, and I would not trade them for anything."  He rolled his hips, feeling Alex's breath hitch since they were still heart-to-heart.  "But, I would steal your breath away…" his voice dropped to low, rumbling purr that made Alex's eyes flutter shut. Michael smiled against Alex's lips and began another round of deep, drugging kisses, their bodies rolling and sliding against each other in their own passionate dance.</p>
<p>Soon, Alex had to lift his head and drag in a large breath. "Still too many clothes," Alex murmured into Michael's ear right before he began nibbling on it.  He grinned against Michael's cheek, loving how that nibbling transformed into a burst of staccato thrusts, which pushed and pressed their covered cocks tightly together.</p>
<p>"If we keep doing that, we really need to be naked."  Alex took the initiative and slid to Michael's side, fingers scrabbling to undo the flies of Michael's jeans.  Michael clenched his jaw, trying to keep back the groans which those frantic touches against his cock were setting off.  Luckily, Alex tugged the zipper down quickly, put a knee across Michael's hips to wrestle the waist band over his lover's buttocks, and then determinedly pushed the jeans down those long, lean flanks, over knees and then sat on the end of the bed to untie the man's boots that they'd both forgotten to remove before hitting the bed.  Finally, for both of them, Michael lay revealed in all his golden glory.  "Like manna from heaven…" Alex breathed out, eyes shining.</p>
<p>"I'm naked, but you are not."  Michael leaned upon his elbows, an inquiring look on his face.  He rubbed his feet against the insides of Alex's thighs. "How quickly can you remove your boots and jeans?"   He chuckled as Alex scramble off the end of the bed and almost tore the button off his jeans and barely avoided jamming the zipper in his haste.  Then, Alex stopped, took a deep breath, and very slowly, he bent over in profile to untie his boots, wiggling his butt under Michael's watchful gaze.  He stood tall, kicked his boots off, and very, very slowly, he pushed his boxers and jeans down his legs, trying to keep his eyes on Michael's for as long as he could until he kicked everything away, at last clothing free.  Michael held out his hand to Alex.  "Join me, Alex."</p>
<p>Alex crawled up the bed, kissing Michael's shins and thighs, hands massaging the strong muscles as he went.  He ignored Michael's cock, kissing his stomach, combing his fingers through the short curls at the base of his lover's penis—but still not touching it—as he nipped his way to the right nipple and then the left one, holding himself over Michael's aching body…and trying to avoid his own throbbing cock's demands while tasting the feast that was Michael.</p>
<p>They knew neither could last long in this scenario…Alex never made it past Michael's pectorals when he worshiped Michael this way. And, it was true this time as well.</p>
<p>Michael couldn't stay quiet any longer and muttering under his breath in Lishepus, he reached for Alex, pulling him into a series of biting kisses, and rolling them over so that Alex was covered by his body, everywhere. He swallowed Alex's whimpers when he brought forth his wings; he pushed his own cries into Alex's mouth as Alex's hands pulled him down into the cradle of his hips, cocks leaking against each other; and he tore his mouth in a silent cry from Alex's when those loving hands reached up and stroked the joining wing to body.  Panting, Michael held onto his control by the barest of measures. "I want you inside me, Alex…" he begged.</p>
<p>Alex bit his lip, fighting every urge to just let go, to orgasm now, now, NOW! It took a full minute of staring into Michael's darkened eyes for Alex to even form a barely coherent sentence, "Yes…oh, god, yes…anything for you…"</p>
<p>It took some maneuvering since the slightest inadvertent touch would set off one or both of them. Michael had to mantle his wings and roll to one side while Alex rolled to the other, luckily the side with the lube, which he grabbed as Michael rolled onto his knees, wings spreading out like a sable cloak over the sides of the bed.  Alex took a moment to admire the view of Michael, head down, and ass up…"<i>two rivers of sable feathers flowing around his lean body…</i>"</p>
<p>"You're always whimsical when you see my like this," Michael groaned into the pillows.  He wriggled his butt, making Alex chuckle.</p>
<p>"Yeah, the bond lets you know what I'm thinking…like…"<i>bitable butt, a whole continent's worth of skin to touch, to kiss, to taste…</i>"</p>
<p>Michael leaned upon his elbows and turned to glare at his lover.  "Alex, now!" he demanded.</p>
<p>Alex sent rush of love and desire along their bond, soothing his angel for the time it took to crawl onto the bed and tenderly massage a lube-covered finger around the taut muscles guarding Michael's heat.  Soon, one finger became two, then two were three, and then all of them scissoring and pushing and pulling, flirting with Michael's prostate. Michael made needy sounds as Alex touched him physically and psychically…"<i>until he was rising, rising, rising…pushed ever higher  as Alex kept building the tension between them…but he needed Alex to give him his true wings…</i>"</p>
<p>Feeling and hearing Michael's thoughts brought Alex closer to his own peak, but he knew they needed to go over together, so he settled himself behind Michael, pressed his cockhead into the loosened muscles and slowly sank inside the heat of his lover.  It was a moment, or an eternity, before Alex began moving into and out of Michael…"<i>and it was as amazing as it always was…giving and receiving…a closed loop of their combined love and passion…</i>"</p>
<p>Michael tilted his hips, and Alex began thrusting faster, pushing deeper, brushing Michael's prostate with almost every third thrust or so…"<i>so hot, so good…so right…love…love…love…</i>"  They moved together and apart, faster and faster.</p>
<p>Alex draped himself over Michael, one hand on his lover's hip and the other scratching gently at the juncture of male and wing…"<i>must be gentle…never harm…no pain ever…</i>"  The connection between grazing of the base of Michael's wings and the rippling of the heated channel Alex was plunging in and out of meant they experienced the amplified sensations together…"<i>together…so close…together…always…forever…</i>"</p>
<p>Molding himself ever closer to Michael, Alex slipped his hand from Michael's hip to touch his lover's dripping cock.  He rubbed his palm over the glans, spreading the pre-come along the shaft as he fisted it in time with his thrusts…"<i>so strong…so perfect…</i>"</p>
<p>"<i>…this is love…</i>"  Michael moved his knees farther apart, so Alex was hitting his prostate with every other push inside him.  Soon, Michael was crying out as he crested that peak of passion, his body thrumming with Alex's ministrations and the added awareness of their bond, growing, expanding to fill each of them as Alex grunted and they orgasmed within seconds of each other.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. From Gabriel's Aerie to Mallory to Vega to the Desert and Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex finally has Michael to himself, and the healing loving starts all over again...and it's getting obvious that something strange is going on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Gabriel's Aerie</b><p> </p>
<p>Gabriel, not trusting anyone once Michael and Alex closed their door, stood guard outside the room.  He hadn't meant to, but even with stone walls and four-inch thick oak doors, the celestial hearing of any higher angel would notice what those two were up to…and he didn't want them interrupted.  He held a folded sheet paper in his hand…"<i>In Father's name, I hope they will help…</i>" He slipped it under their door and had stepped back as footsteps approached.</p>
<p>Furiad came to a halt near Gabriel, gritting his teeth. "I can <i>feel</i> them, Gabriel.  It makes my skin itch."</p>
<p>"Go and find Raziel and see if she feels them, as well. Would do you two a world of good to bury the hatchet and create something beautiful."  Of course, Furiad felt them…he felt them as well, and he was more closely tied, so it was even more intense!</p>
<p>"I…am uncertain she would welcome such an action," Furiad bit out, avoiding his general's eyes.</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed outright at that and clasped Furiad's arm, just above the elbow. "Love and hate, two sides of the same coin, Furiad.  You've looked at the hate for decades, so flip the damned coin and give love a chance." Gabriel winced internally at how soppy that last bit sounded said aloud.</p>
<p>Furiad ducked his head in a salute, but couldn't stop himself from commenting, "And you, as the eight-balls are evicted, now surrounded by so many humans that look to you for protection, have you flipped that coin?"  He turned to fully face Gabriel.  "Do you believe that the Chosen One is truly saving us all?"</p>
<p>Trying to tune out the barely-heard sound of low voices murmuring and flesh slapping flesh from behind the thick oak door, Gabriel thought on that.  "I have spent months waking with a smile on my face, surrounded by celestials and humans who are striving for something greater and better."  Gabriel put a hand on Furiad's shoulder.  "Hope…he has instilled hope in me, even in you if you are willing to reach out and grasp it.  That hope makes me believe that Father is going to come back, not with bloodshed but with the integration of his two greatest creations working together.  Furiad, I find that hope addictive and will do anything to keep it alive."</p>
<p>Drawing a deep breath through his nose, Furiad nodded slightly. "I no longer dream only of death.  Perhaps that is part of the Chosen One's hope."</p>
<p>"Swords into plowshares, Furiad, one day we may all citizens and not warriors.  Now, to Raziel, even it if it is to sit in silence while she writes, hmm?"  Gabriel turned his lieutenant toward the way he'd approached from.  "Soon we'll all know how well those two got on in time."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>From the Desert at the Foot of Gabriel's Aerie to Mallory</b><p> </p>
<p>The apostle paced back and forth near his campfire, guitar case set aside in his tent.  Lilith was still somehow contained within the shell of Becca Thorn, and now, she was in detention under the watchful eye of far too may humans and hidden higher angels.  The plans that the Son of Morning had laid-out were not going smoothly anymore, their spies and confederates losing their freedom as well as sometimes being evicted due to actions of the Chosen One.</p>
<p>He stopped and looked into the sky as the sound of angel wings came closer. The apostle stepped back as the angel, a full head taller than he, landed on the other side of the campfire. </p>
<p>The angel was dark, but with an olive complexion, his eyes startlingly green in his face, his hair inky black.  There were tattoos on his arms, which looked strangely like eyes, from the back of each hand to the edge of his three-quarter sleeves of his tunic. "You are the nearest vessel of Lucifer. I would speak to him."  His voice was like a dull roar, with underlying tones of blocks of granite smashing into each other.</p>
<p>The apostle closed his eyes to block out the sight of the angel.  For some reason, this being frightened him unlike Lucifer.  This came across as he opened himself to call for Lucifer's possession.</p>
<p>The campfire flared suddenly and the apostle's eyes opened, an answering flame reflected in each eye as he addressed the other angel.  "Samael, my brother.  Well met."  He held out the hand of the apostle, but it was ignored with a sneer.  "So, no love lost still."  The open hand turned into a fist, but it went down to hang at the possessed apostle's side.</p>
<p>"Where is my Lilith, Lucifer?  You called her from my side with the temptation of more children, and now, I cannot feel her."  The sonorous voice seemed to physically buffet the possessed body with the words it spoke.  "She is mine, spoiled child.  Return her."   The muscular arms crossed over each other on that very broad chest, the eye tattoos seeming to glare at Lucifer in the flickering firelight.</p>
<p>"Brother, brother, I merely offered her a chance to expand our family tree.  You know as well as I that she was always loved being a mother."  Lucifer underestimated the reach of those long arms and the speed by which Samael would propel himself over the campfire to hoist his host's body up into the air with one hand.  Lucifer had both hands trying to pull away the crushing grip, to little avail since his feet couldn't touch the ground for any traction.  Then, the hand let go and Lucifer found himself in the sandy, gasping for breath.</p>
<p>"You will bring her to me in two days, Lucifer.  If you do not, I will find your corporeal essence and remove it from this world."  Samael stared hard at Lucifer until the host nodded, and with a single mighty flap of his wings, shot into the desert night.  Lucifer withdrew from his host, uncaring if the human lived or died without his presence. </p>
<p>A thousand miles away, in a town called Mallory, in the former state of Alabama, hidden beneath the church his Prophet had the people build to worship his version of Father, Lucifer opened his eyes in pain.  The Prophet—a twin to the Apostle in the Cradle—paced at the side of his liquid home.</p>
<p>The Prophet leaned over the deep pool where Lucifer's body was reconstituting itself with every infusion of his people's sins.  He scowled.  "My lord, there are fewer eight-balls coming at us.  People are beginning to talk of going out into the greater world."  He was close enough that Lucifer could reach out and drag him down to the water's surface.</p>
<p>"I don't give a damn!" came the slippery, sibilant voice in his head.  "I have been wounded.  Call the other Prophets, and bring me more sins!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Gabriel's Aerie:  Inside Alex and Michael's Quarters</b><p> </p>
<p>Michael woke up almost on his stomach, nose in Alex's hair as he was tucked under his right arm, both of them covered by his wings. It wasn't often he bottomed, as Alex enjoyed topping from the bottom, but when he topped Michael properly, it was literally liberating for a being so constrained by his own strict rules. </p>
<p>He kissed Alex's hair, snuffling into it, pleasing both sides of himself with the perfectly balanced scent of he and Alex that permeated their cocoon under his wings.  He smiled as he felt Alex waking up, fingers kneading like a purring cat, lungs expanding in deep breaths, and Alex snuggling closer into his body.  "Good morning, Alex…"</p>
<p>"Mmm…waking up with you makes it good," Alex murmured.  "Did you feel what we did last afternoon?  I think we just bound Lilith into a human body she was possessing." He rolled onto his side, and then nudged his way under Michael's body.  "And you were wonderful, too.  So receptive."</p>
<p>Michael let one side of his mouth curl up in a lopsided smile.  "And remarkable, I hope."</p>
<p>"Always remarkable, that goes without saying."  Alex pressed soft kisses to Michael's cheek and chin.  "But, I was wondering, would you come with me, into the center, and check the bonds to the others? I'd like you to see something I want to try, and it feels like having you with me, inside me, so to speak, would be prudent."</p>
<p>Laughing, eyes bright, Michael shrugged his wings out of existence. The cool air was bracing, but neither one of them cared as Michael did a quick push-up over Alex's body so he could roll onto his back properly.  Poised over Alex, Michael's laughter faded away as his lover reached up to smooth his hands over broad, strong shoulders, collar bones, and down the lightly flexed biceps.  He held himself still as Alex ran the backs of his fingers along the  delineation of muscles on his chest and stomach until those fingers curled around his now awake cock and all too softly began petting it and flirting with his bollocks.  Michael could feel his blood rushing to fill it under Alex's fingertips, and his arms shook.</p>
<p>Alex leaned up to rub his face into Michael's chest, and those strong arms lowered Michael onto his mate's body, trapping the hand Alex had curled around his cock between them. Alex's other hand swept around Michael's neck to pull him into a kiss that counted the teeth in both their mouths.  They broke apart when Alex's trapped hand squeezed tighter, stroking Michael's cock while Alex thrust up.</p>
<p>"Just a bit more, Michael…just more…"Alex moaned.  He may have had hold of Michael's cock, but his angel controlled the duration and speed of their shared thrusts.</p>
<p>"Remember, my love, gravity…pulls me to you…into you…always you…"  Michael rose up on his arms, rolled his hips to give Alex some room to maneuver and then he pressed down,  his hip bones against Alex's, and their cocks rubbing against each other, making them both groan…</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Michael looked up from kissing Alex, blinking at the brightness of Alex's center.  </p>
  <p>"Hello, lover," Alex said against Michael's lips, stealing another kiss.  </p>
  <p>The tattoos were swirling across Alex's naked body, some lifting off to eddy around Michael's chest and arms and then returning to Alex.  "It feels as if you're caressing me with Father's words," Michael whispered.</p>
  <p>"I think it's the manifestation of love," Alex said softly, laying his head on Michael's shoulder.  "And I'm glad you feel it, too."  He sighed, "I could stay here forever with you, just like this, but I wanted to show you something I noticed while I was unconscious."  Alex kissed  Michael's shoulder before stepping away…</p>
  <p>In the blink of an eye, they were clothed.  "Clothing?" Michael asked with a small grin.  He wore a version of Alex's Archangel Corps uniform.  </p>
  <p>Alex smoothed one hand down a henley exactly like the ones Michael always wore.  "Well, this part is work.  Skin for private time." He turned toward the source of the light, bonds that stretched into infinity.</p>
  <p>"You are…this is amazing…" Michael blinked as he saw a far bond clearly as long as he stared at it.  "There's a bond to…that bond is to William Whele…how can that be?"</p>
  <p>Alex reached out and the bond was suddenly closer. "This is what I wanted to show you. "  He put his hands near the bond and turned it so that Michael could see it wasn't all bright.  "Over half of this bond is, for want of a better word, diseased.  See how dark and rough it is, with red and black streaks of brittle threads."  Alex looked up at Michael's rapt face.  "I think William Whele is possessed, and not just by a dog of Heaven…I think there's a higher angel inside him.  See, there's a purple thread weaving around in there, kind of tying off portions making them die."</p>
  <p>"What you seem to be describing is a dyad, a fusion of angel and human instead of only a host body and a lower angel."  Michael pointed at the purple threads.  "My armies wore sashes of purple, and my lieutenants wore purple cloaks in battle…" his voice trailed off as he searched his memory.  "<i>Lyrae…</i>When I was God's Great Flood, I slew thousands at Father's command.  But, Lyrae, he reveled in the deaths; he wasn't just punishing the wicked, he was killing to please me."  Michael held himself stiffly, almost afraid to look at Alex.  "I was drenched in blood, yet I took his body away and made him a lower angel.  Yet I did nothing to atone."</p>
  <p>Alex wrapped his arms around Michael.  "You aren't that person, Michael, not anymore.  Remember, I'm the one with the tattoos…If you were still so angry and still seeking atonement, well, you've atoned.  You tore off your wings—"</p>
  <p>"I never told you that," Michael whispered brokenly.</p>
  <p>"No, but you have friends. General Reisen told me. After I became the Chosen One, and I was railing against it.  He told me about the archangel that left Heaven to redeem his past and help save Mom…me." Alex hugged Michael close.  "He told me so I would have a better understanding of you, and it helped.  But, I've loved you for a long time before I heard the story, and I know that you have a temper just like I do, but you've fought against it, and if you've given in, you haven't given yourself over to it.  You are infinitely redeemable in my eyes, always remember that."</p>
  <p>Michael bent his head and kissed Alex softly.  When he raised his head, there were tears in his eyes.  Alex reached up to wipe the few that escaped to fall down his angel's cheeks.  They stood like that, softly breathing in each other's air for a few moments.</p>
  <p>"Ah, lover, we have work to do…" Alex sighed as he stepped out of their embrace and turned back to William Whele's bond.  Michael surreptitiously wiped his eyes to stand attention at  Alex's side.</p>
  <p>"So, you're saying that the purple thread is the angel Lyrae, hmm?"  Alex bent over the bond and delicately tugged on the purple thread, finding one of its attachments.  He unraveled that end and began pulling the thread from between the others. When half of it was undone, the bond began to brighten.  "I've done this a few times, but this is the first time I've known it's a higher angel possession.  Ah, there we go…" Alex tugged the last tendrils of the purple thread from where it was twisted around William Whele's, for lack of a better word, soul.  "And, done.  So, wherever William Whele's body is, a dyad is no more."  Alex balled up the purple thread and held it in his palms, bringing both hands together, the tattoos swirling down both arms to collect in the same space. </p>
  <p>Michael observed with interest as the light of Father's last words covered the purple thread.  It smoked and twisted, as if trying to escape, then a word floated into the light between Alex's palms.  The word was legible to Michael's eyes—the first time that ever happened—and he watched it encapsulate the balled-up thread and then pop like a bubble, leaving behind a whiff of decay that disappeared as well.</p>
  <p>"And that is what you often do when you are in your center?" he asked.</p>
  <p>Alex dusted his hands together and hummed.  "Sometimes, yes, other times, I'm tending the bonds, soothing stresses, reinforcing some, thinning some that are overgrown with evil intent, you know, basic gardening."</p>
  <p>Michael looked at his mate and chuckled.  Then he stared, because Alex was glowing, a blue-white nimbus of color surrounding his exposed skin.  It was…"You are bathed in Heavenly light," he finally said in a hushed voice.</p>
  <p>"Pot, kettle," Alex said with a short laugh.  "The first time I came here, and touched our bond…that's how I saw you, as pure energy, but bright and warm and illuminating…and I saw how you endowed me with a different kind of light, one that you wanted to protect to light everyone's way, even if it hurt you to stand so far away."</p>
  <p>Alex turned and put out his hand to Michael.  Michael  grasped it and drew Alex into his arms.  Alex stood on his toes to kiss Michael's cheeks and then the corners of his mouth once he was secure against Michael's chest…which was once more naked.</p>
  <p>"Time for us?" Michael asked with quirked eyebrow. He noted that here, in Alex's center, there was music—a celestial harmony of love and passion—playing, and a bed—much like theirs in the Stratosphere—grew from the floor just behind Alex. "I thought you wanted to do this in our  home, my love."  Michael didn't let Alex answer right then, he was too busy kissing the man in his arms for all he was worth.  An eternity later, they broke apart, lips red and swollen, eyes darkened by desire.</p>
  <p>Alex wrapped a leg around Michael's legs and pitched the pair of them back to land in the middle of the bed…which moved to catch them. The sheets were silkier than the satin sheets on their bed in the real world, the bed more comfortable, but Alex was still the same:  happiest in Michael's presence, loving and giving.  He smiled up at Michael. "Gabriel is guarding us.  We're surrounded by your family and a few hundred souls that only wish us well…this is our home away from home." He wriggled under Michael's very interested body, teasing them both. "Now, it's your turn to make me scream your name, lover…"</p>
  <p>Michael's smile turned into a roguish smirk.  "As you wish," he said before falling into a deep, languid kiss.</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega:  Unknown Location—During the Higher Angel Eviction</b><p> </p>
<p>Lyrae snarled at the woman  he'd chained in the corner of his surveillance room.  "Cease your racket, woman!" he shouted, yet again.  "If you hadn't tried to brain me, you'd most likely be on your way with your lover."  He stalked to the cage he'd set-up.  Arika glared at him, the chain only allowing her to stand up from the bench where she was chained.  The leather gag didn't stop her from shaking her chains and making the noises that were irritating Lyrae.</p>
<p>"Just…just be quiet…<i>Michael?</i>" Lyrae swiped at the air. "<i>The Chosen One?"</i> he snarled, hands still batting at unseen things.  "No! Nononono!" he cried out before crumpling to the floor.</p>
<p>Arika banged her chains against the bench.  Her eyes grew huge as Lyrae was expelled from William Whele's body as a black, foul-smell smoke that screamed as it dissipated.  No one came in to see what all the bother was about—they were terrified of Lyrae's moods.  So, when William Whele's body sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and asked <i>Where am I?</i> there was no one there to see her faint dead at the sight.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Mallory to the Desert at the Foot of Gabriel's Aerie</b><p> </p>
<p>The Prophets of all the settlements like Mallory had pushed forward a great many of the rituals of absolution, when the citizens confessed their sins to the chosen elder. Each time the ritual was invoked, and the elder was killed, Lucifer felt invigorated. After a week, he was almost as strong as he had been before Samael's visit with his host in the Cradle.  Unfortunately, Lucifer still didn't seem to understand Alex and the power of the final words of his Father…</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>As Michael mapped Alex's body in his center, Alex flung out his arm and brushed the grey from a bundle of bonds…  </p>
  <p>The Prophet secreted within Vega was meeting with some disaffected senators; in the midst of their meeting, he stood stock still, eyes rolling to the back of his head, and then suddenly turned into a tall pile of dust.</p>
  <p>In Helena, a Prophet stood before the regent, trying to incite them to attack Vega; he too fell to the ground unconscious, and was a dust pile within seconds.  </p>
  <p>In Delphi, in the middle of the marketplace, a Prophet fell over unconscious, and then, he turned to dust.  </p>
  <p>In the desert at the foot of Gabriel's Aerie, the apostle who had played host to Lucifer stood on his own two feet while he clutched the neck of his guitar in one hand and screamed out his pain which manifested as a smoky exhalation.  Each coughing scream hacked up more and more darkness, until he fell to his knees, gasping for air.  Then he leaned back on his heels and shouted to the skies, "My name is Sandalphon!"  Wings burst into being behind him, flapping wildly.  "I am Sandalphon!" He wobbled as he ascended, heading east…toward Mallory.</p>
</blockquote><p>Lucifer had captured Sandalphon when he came to Earth with the others. He often thought back to that time, the surprise that the once-human archangel had shown and then the blank canvas that was left when he summoned demons to winnow away the core of the archangel…and the delight when he'd discovered a way to split off pieces of Sandalphon, creating clones that could channel his presence and his warped grace. That melodious voice was his to pervert, the agency that allowed him to carry prayers to Father became the ritual penitence and deaths of hundreds…</p>
<p>And, in Mallory, the first portion of Sandalphon subjugated turned burning eyes on Lucifer in his watery home.  Soon, it would rejoin Sandalphon…</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Alex arched his back as Michael bit and licked his way down his throat and chest, those large hands smoothing and massaging tightening muscles as he went. "Your mouth…so good…" Alex sighed out.</p>
  <p>Michael lifted his head and smirked.  "Alex, you are my feast…and I plan on enjoying seconds…"</p>
  <p>Alex looked down his body as Michael began lapping at the pre-come on his cock. "I'm gonna die happy at least…" he muttered as he flopped back, his hips trying to push up as Michael held him down. "Seconds…he wants seconds…<i>Oh, god…suck me already…please….</i>"</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The High Points from Around the Cradle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Cradle is filled with unrest, but Gabriel's not the cause of it.  We can lay the blame on Alex and Michael...and their lovemaking.  Which, honestly, offends Lucifer, but then he's not gettin' any where he's at!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  <i>This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film <span class="u">Legion</span>, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</i></p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega:  Detention Center</b><p> </p>
<p>Lilith railed at everyone, everything.  She couldn't escape Becca Thorn's husk, no matter how she tried.  She'd even attempted to call Lucifer's other spies, even the damned apostle liaison, Lucifer himself—but, no one came to her aid.</p>
<p>"Senator Thorn, you need to eat and drink. It's been days since—"</p>
<p>"I'm still not hungry!" Lilith interrupted the soldier outside her cell, a tray of actually appetizing food in his hands.  Her stomach gurgled in denial. </p>
<p>"Ma'am, I'm going to slide this tray inside. I'll be back in an hour, hopefully to find you've eaten some of that good food.  It'd be a waste if you don't eat, because I'm under orders to throw it away.  I can't even give the kids from the tunnels your leftovers because it's not protocol."  The soldier gave a sheepish smile before he turned away and went back to his desk down the short hallway.</p>
<p>Whether the boy knew she had been a mother or not, Lilith felt—something—and grudgingly picked up the tray and set it on the bench she also slept upon.   She ate slowly, her senses dulled by the flesh she wore, but still acute enough to enjoy the spices on the fish—<i>fish in the desert?</i>—and the crunch of the vegetables lightly dusted with salt.</p>
<p>Before the hour was up, the tray was empty, even down to the desert, an apple baked in a puff pastry shell drizzled with cinnamon sauce.  Lilith smiled inside at the irony of a fruit that so many thought had led to eviction from Eden, yet hadn't even existed in the Garden, being so tasty.</p>
<p>The soldier stood outside the bars of her cell, a smile on his face.  "You won me some money, ma'am.  I'll put it toward rations for the kids, yeah? Now, if you'd just slide that out, ma'am?"  He grinned at her when she shoved the empty tray out the slot at the base of the cell door.  "Thanks, ma'am."  He turned away with the tray and went back to his desk where he placed a call.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, a quartet of Archangel Corps members approached Lilith's cell.  She scowled at the female in the lead. "Sgt. Banks, how unpleasant."</p>
<p>"Just doing as ordered, Ma'am.  Please step away from the bars and turn around.  General Reisen wants to see you." Noma kept her smirk small, but she kept her eyes on Senator Thorn, distrusting her even in captivity.</p>
<p>Once Lilith was shackled hand and foot, she was escorted out and into the dry air of Vega.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Gabriel's Aerie:  Inside Alex and Michael's Quarters</b><p> </p>
<p>"<i>Oh…oh, fuck me…MICHAEL!</i>"</p>
<p>"You wanted me to make you scream my name, my love, " Michael gasped out in the real world.  </p>
<p>"Michael…<i>oh, fucking Michael!</i>"  Alex shouted as he shuddered through his own release, gasping for breath underneath Michael's determined plowing.</p>
<p>Still inside Alex's tight channel, Michael could still feel the fading tremors of Alex's orgasm that set off his own mind-blowing one.  "I find I am very enamored of that tone of voice," he chuckled tiredly as he slowly guided them over on their sides.  He hated to lose their physical connection as his cock softened and finally slipped out of Alex.  Yet, their psychic connection never flagged and he felt Alex's pleasure still thrumming along it, shocking yet another pulse of jism out of his sensitive cock. </p>
<p>"If I died right now, it would be a good death…" Alex murmured into Michael's shoulder, damp with their very pleasurable exertions.</p>
<p>"I would rather you continue as you mean to go on, making love with me and saving the world by doing so," Michael said softly. He smoothed a stray curl from Alex's brow.</p>
<p>Alex kissed Michael's shoulder and snuggled into his angel's body to an even greater extent.  "Okay, that's a better plan," he laughed softly. He traced esoteric designs on Michael's chest, which if Michael had known were really Alex writing a blessing in the ancient words that were tattooed on his body, he may have stopped his lover's movements.  "Wonder how everyone likes what we did last night?"Alex asked as he finished the blessing, smiling as the words flared softly and then sank into Michael's skin.  </p>
<p>Reaching down to tip Alex's face up for a gentle kiss, Michael grinned against his lover's lips, remarkably at ease.  "I believe you freed the archangel Sandalphon, who is only one of the two archangels who were formerly human. "At Alex's perplexed look, Michael expounded, "He was once the prophet Elijah, whom Father lifted to Heaven as a reward for his good works and who often carried the prayers of humans to Father.  He was so tall, he could stand on Earth and reach into Heaven easily.  I did not know he too fell to Earth."</p>
<p>Alex was silent as he pondered the idea of such an archangel.  "He loved music, didn't he?  Jeep said people would sing a lot in the old churches.  Those were prayers, too, right?" He wriggled against Michael until he was on his back and Alex could lay half-over him.  "Wonder what's going to happen when he finds Lucifer?" he asked drowsily.</p>
<p>Michael put his left arm behind his head as he curled the right around Alex.  "You know more than I, Alex, but I would like to be there at his side.  It was my action of setting Lucifer adrift in the sea instead of burning him on a pyre as I was supposed to that has led us to this place and time." He stared up at the ceiling, seeing his past.</p>
<p>"No." Alex sat up suddenly, his right hand over Michael's heart, and drawing those sapphire eyes to him.  He was fierce as he addressed Michael, "No,  no, Michael.  You were brothers, and you loved him whatever happened, but you didn't know that he'd come back.  I won't let you take the blame for the power he had.  That's on God.  He knew what Lucifer was, and what potential he had—you didn't.  You just did what you were told and then you grieved."  </p>
<p>Michael took his arm from behind his head and put his left hand over Alex's hand, holding it over his heart.  "You would take on Father himself for me, wouldn't you?" he asked quietly, eyes wondering.</p>
<p>"Damn straight!" Alex affirmed.  "You're worth fighting for, don't forget that."  Alex bent down and pressed a hard kiss to Michael's lips that slowly softened into a grin against his lips.  "I'll take on anyone who hurts you, lover, never doubt that."</p>
<p>Michael wrapped his arms around Alex and just held on. "No one has ever championed me so ferociously. I am truly blessed, Alex," he muttered brokenly into Alex's hair.</p>
<p>"Damn it, we're supposed to be sleeping off a marathon of fucking and loving, not making me tear up," Alex groused, dashing away tears he hadn't expected. He hid his face in Michael's throat.</p>
<p>"As you wish, my fierce love.  Close your eyes and rest."  Michael wiped his own tears as surreptitiously as he could.  "I'll watch over you."</p>
<p>Alex whispered, "As I will for you."</p>
<p>Michael didn't close his eyes until he heard Alex's breathing even out.  He also heard the scrape of boots in the hall outside their door—Gabriel had never left his post out there—and let his heavy eyelids fall, secure under his brother's watch and Alex's bond.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega: House Reisen</b><p> </p>
<p>"You aren't Becca Thorn, are you?"</p>
<p>Lilith looked at the old man behind the desk.  The Archangel Corps members were still ranged around her.  "How do you know?" she asked cheekily.</p>
<p>"Evidence of my own eyes, from what I saw you do to David Whele on that video from the detention center.  Wasn't humanly possible."  He stared hard at her, almost daring her to deny his words.</p>
<p>Thinking to surprise him, she didn't deny it.  "I am Lilith, mother of monsters.  Becca Thorn is dead."</p>
<p>The old man drew in a shaky breath, the only sign her words hurt him, because his gaze sharpened as if he would dissect her with only his eyes. "Yes, I thought so.  Did you kill her?"</p>
<p>"She welcomed me. She was…unhappy…in love, and harbored animosity toward your archangel.  I gave her a way to avenge herself upon him, an elegant way."  Lilith tried to avoid saying she'd murdered the human woman, but she knew the old man was wise to her.</p>
<p>"Sgt. Banks, return Senator Thorn to the detention center.  We'll wait for Michael to return before we make any other decisions about her."  The old man dismissed Lilith without blinking an eye.</p>
<p>"You have nothing else to ask me, old man?" she taunted as the soldiers led her away.</p>
<p>"Nothing that can't wait.  Take her away, Banks."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Delphi</b><p> </p>
<p>Samael found the sleeping eight-balls hidden beneath Delphi in his search for Lilith.  With what twisted grace he still held, he woke them, surprised that half of them reverted to humans in that instant.  He kept most of the newly human alive by literally cutting down the eight-balls until they cowered away from him.</p>
<p>"I am Samael!" he roared once he had every being's attention.  "I am the Seducer and the Accuser! You are my army!"</p>
<p>He turned to the ranks of humans. "Remove yourselves, humans! This is not your war."  The humans ran for the exits, pleasing Samael.  They would spread fear by telling the tale of his awaking the great eight-ball army better than any deaths he would incite.</p>
<p>He waited as the last humans fled and then roused the eight-ball army.  "Ready yourselves, we go to war with Lucifer for the soul of the world!"  They roared their approval of such an action.  "This morning will be the dawn of our new world!"  The dust of the underground chamber whirled into a storm with the strength of the army's agreement.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>The Desert below Gabriel's Aerie</b><p> </p>
<p>Sandalphon dropped to Earth, fuming.  He could feel Lucifer's presence, but the act of flying, breathing in the clearness of the air, basking in the high altitude sunshine…his anger cooled and he began thinking and not just reacting.</p>
<p>Once on the ground, he closed his eyes, trying to quiet the tumult within him.  <i>Ah, there, in the mountains!</i> He breathed in deeply, surprised at still holding his guitar. "I will play a song to your praise, Father, when I find my true brothers," he whispered before he took flight once more.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega:  The Tunnels</b><p> </p>
<p>"You know, you should have come to me sooner, Martha. You really need to talk to Alex and Michael."</p>
<p>Martha stuffed her clothes and some rations into a backpack.  Her dreams had become clearer, almost like memories.  She stopped and touched her lips, remembering Gabriel's biting kisses of the night before.  Then, she smiled and cinched the bag shut. </p>
<p>"Martha, are you sure you're doing the right thing?"  Ethan sat on her bed, just like in the old days.</p>
<p>"Ethan Mack, I wouldn't have asked for a way out of Vega if I didn't think so."</p>
<p>He shook his head.  "Okay, okay, you wanna go and get your angel, just like Alex did.  I get it, but will you save one for me?" he complained as they left Martha's territory for a tunnel that let out just past the walls of Vega.  "I mean, seriously, I'll take the ones that just want a one-night stand, really."  He straightened his stab vest. "I'm begging you, just put in the good word for me, okay?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Vega:  House Whele</b><p> </p>
<p>Claire stood before the grand doors of House Whele.  Since David was dead and William—or whatever was hiding as William—was in the wind, so to speak, it fell to her, as the contracted fiancé of William to look after the servitors of the House until the Senate, read: her father, could come up with a plan, for her—per the bridal contract—to be declared the heir of the house.</p>
<p>General Reisen had left orders that Archangel Corps members would still guard the property and the people who called it home, so when she picked up the heavy lion-headed knocker and let it fall, there was a friendly face at the open door,  Sgt. Noma Baker.  </p>
<p>Claire smiled at her.  "Noma, good to see you.  I'm here to find out what the servitors need in the way of bills paid, food, you know, the necessities."  She noticed the house was just as immaculate as always.</p>
<p>"The only thing's that's changed is the lions no longer live here."  Noma led her toward the kitchen, where the servitors were sitting.  "Everyone's in here, taking lunch.  The other Archangels are patrolling the property." She stood aside to let Claire enter the kitchen, her presence quieting the conversation.</p>
<p>"Hello, everyone.  I'm here to help with any issues, food, money, whatever you need while there's no Whele in residence."  Claire smiled at the people gathered around the kitchen table.  "I've been in contact with the executor, but if anyone has any questions, I'll be in Mr. Whele's library for the next hour. Sgt. Banks, would you walk with me?"</p>
<p>Claire and Noma walked down the hall, finally coming to the double doors of David Whele's inner sanctum.  Noma opened the door for Claire and then, pushed her back into the hallway, bringing up her gun.  Sitting at his father's desk, head on his arms, was William Whele.</p>
<p>"William Whele, hands up!" Noma shouted. </p>
<p>Startled awake, William raised his head, blinking his eyes blearily. "Whaa?!"</p>
<p>"On the ground, now!" Noma spoke over her shoulder to Claire, "Go back to the kitchen, Claire.  You don't need to be here."</p>
<p>William slipped from the chair and lay on the floor, hands behind his head.  "I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" he practically sobbed.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Whele."  Noma stalked into the library, gun trained on William's prone body.  She knelt on his back while she plucked a couple of zip ties from where they were hanging from a uniform strap. </p>
<p>Within a minute, William Whele was double-zip-tied and still babbling, "I was lost..I didn't hurt her!  I just left there….I didn't do anything!"</p>
<p>Noma hauled him up to his knees and shook him. "What <i>her</i>, William? Where?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Gabriel's Aerie:  The Hallway Outside Alex and Michael's Quarters</b><p> </p>
<p>Finally, Gabriel nodded off in the hallway outside of Alex and Michael's quarters.  He was leaning against the wall, wings out as a cushion against the rough stones.  Still, he was exhausted, and he fell quickly into sleep.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>In his dream, Gabriel awoke in his bed, the space next to him still warm with his lover's recent presence. He put both arms behind his head, wondering at how he'd come to this pass, loving a human woman, relishing her quick mind and resourcefulness, and amazed over and over the depth of her love for him.</p>
  <p>He smiled as she came back to bed, long, black hair flowing down her back, only a long t-shirt covering her strong, feminine body to the thighs.  He smiled at the thought of those thighs, and how she held him between them, often controlling their lovemaking to the delight of both of them.</p>
  <p>"Come back to bed, my love," Gabriel said with a smile as he held out his hand.</p>
  <p>"Will there be some morning loving in it for me if I do?" she replied with a small grin and bright eyes.</p>
  <p>Gabriel rolled out of bed and walked around their bed, a smirk on his lips.  She stood her ground, letting him get close, and then she cut around him to jump into the middle of the bed.  "Ah, queen of my domain!" she cried out with a laugh.</p>
  <p>Gabriel shook his head and jumped onto the bed as well, laughing as his lover, his wife, bounced up as he was going down.  They tumbled together, chuckling until she was draped over Gabriel's heaving chest.</p>
  <p>"How is it you always start our day with laughter, Martha?" Gabriel finally asked, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.</p>
  <p>"No one wants to start the day crying, angel. And I don't want to send you out there without a smile on your lips, either."  She put both hands on Gabriel's chest and leaned her cheek on them.  "Besides, if you start with a smile, you have a better chance of making me smile."</p>
  <p>Gabriel tilted his chin down and grinned.  "Come up here and kiss my smile into the morning, wife…"</p>
</blockquote><p>Gabriel woke with a start, touching his lips to feel the smile his Martha had put on his face in the dream. He hoped Alex would soon make an appearance, because he really wanted to meet the woman who would be his wife…soon!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div><b>Gabriel's Aerie</b><p> </p>
<p>Sandalphon landed with just a hop which he turned a smooth step.  The guardian angels recognized the power of the archangel, but didn't know who he was. That was until Furiad appeared. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head.  The others fell to one knee as well, eyes wide at the sight of Furiad paying obeisance to anyone but Gabriel, their general.</p>
<p>"Hail, Sandalphon, messenger of prayers," Furiad said, eyes on the stone floor.</p>
<p>"Rise, Furiad.  Where is the Voice? Where is the Sword?  I must have an audience." Sandalphon's voice was deep as a ravine, rich with the echoes of prayers uncounted.  The mellifluous tones washed over everyone within in hearing, striking a celestial chord that each and every angel held within themselves.</p>
<p>Furiad stood up at attention.  "Please follow me.  I will lead  you to food and drink and find Gabriel and Michael for you."  He waited for Sandalphon and then turned and led the way into the citadel.</p>
<p>Sandalphon followed behind quietly, feeling not anger or loss, but peace.  It was then he knew he'd done the right thing by coming there before confronting Lucifer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~  To Be Continued ~~~</p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>